I Have A Drinking Problem
by silverhorizon
Summary: Notorious female pirate, Anne Bonny, meets Jack. Twists and betrayals, and blackmail An accord is struck up to find a treasure, but this accord strings together the two captains into a final quest to get her life back. COMPLETED, finally!
1. A strange accord

            A/N An important lesson on history!  Anne was a real person!  Unfortunately, I do not own her or any of the original characters from POTC.  

            Anne punched the wall of her cell.  Hard.  It hurt like hell, but she didn't notice.  She was all alone now; her companion Mary Reed dead, her good friend Calico Jack hung.  The only way she escaped was to plead to the court she was pregnant; well, Mary was, but she certainly wasn't.  

            The news of Mary's death had just come.  And Anne knew she had to get away from here…  she had no crew or ship, and even if they hadn't all been hung, they were all sore at her since she attacked them… drunken bastards… British Navy coming and they were too drunk to do shit, leaving all the fighting for Mary and Anne, which is why the two women attacked their own crew. Anne swore sourly to herself.  She couldn't remember why she had ever stuck with that bunch of creeps, including Calico Jack.    

            So now she was stuck in this cell, on Jamaica, no clue what port she was at, just knowing she had to get away.  Earlier this week her rich pansy father came and tried to pay for her freedom.  But Anne wouldn't take it.  William Cormac, the most terrible father in the world, only freeing her to protect his reputation.  John Bonny, once her lover, had forsaken her… Anne truly was alone.  She was distracted from her thoughts by two navy officers pounding down the steps, holding another unrecognizable pirate by chains.  Anne grinned sourly at them.  

            "Brought me a playmate, I see."  She studied the man intently.  He grinned at her, which was surprising.  

            "I'd be glad to take that occupation." He said, tossing a double meaning in.  Anne was sure there was one, but couldn't find it. 

            One of the guards let go of him and fumbled with the keys to the cell door.  Anne waited until the door was open to kick the guard in the shins.  He drew out his gun, quick as a flash and pointed it at her, wincing in pain.  The man in chains observed this.  

            "Ye didn't really think that would work, did ye?" He asked her, showing that cheeky grin again.  

            "Of course not." Anne said, turning around and going to the other side of the cell.  "Just felt like hurting someone." The two guards hurriedly shoved the man in and then slammed the door shut.  Anne quickly moved out of the way as the man stumbled past her, trying to keep his feet.  Once he had balance again, he walked over to Anne.  Holding out his hand, he said;

            "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.  It's a pleasure to meet such a fine lady as yourself.  What your name?"  

            "It's Anne Bonny.  And how would you know it's a pleasure if you hadn't even met me yet?"  Anne answered smoothly.  Jack grinned.  

            "I just know these things.  So, what're you in for?  Stealing, pickpocketing, murder, what?"

            "Oh, no." Anne said calmly, moving to sit down.  Jack did also.  "Piracy of course!"  Jack frowned.  

            "How long have you been in here?  Pirates are hung within a day of trial."  

            Anne shook her head.  "No, you see…" She put on a falsely innocent look.  "I'm pregnant." She patted her belly softly. Jack started laughing. 

            "Whatever, lass.  If it keeps you alive.  But I've got other ways."  He stood up and tapped the bars, studying them carefully.  This tapped Anne's curiosity, and she stood up next to him.  

            "You're going to escape?  Do you have an idea?  I have to get out of here."  Jack looked annoyed. 

            "Well, of course you do.  Did you think that I would just escape and leave you in here?"  

            Anne looked thoughtful.  "Do you want to come with me?  I take it you are without ship or crew, and I can tell you can hold yer own."  Jack asked her.  Anne looked at him straight.  

            "Do you have a drinking problem?  Because if you do, I advise you not let me on your ship.  I killed my last crew for not helping hold off the British Navy while they were drunk."  

            Jack raised his eyebrows.  "You fought off the British navy all by yourself?"  Anne looked at the floor.  

            "No.  My best mate, Mary Reed, helped."  

            "Where is she?"  

            "Dead.  Pregnancy."  

            Jack wasn't sure what to say.  "I'm sorry."  

            "Can't change the past, now can we?  Not my fault, after all.  Loved her like a sister, I did.  But everyone dies at some point.  It's the risk we take."  

            Jack shrugged.  "For your information, I do have a drinking problem.  But it's a risk I'm willing to take."  He grinned cheekily.  

            "In that case, I suppose we have an accord.  You spring us from this cell, and I am allowed to come on your ship, be part of your crew, and keep the British Navy off your ship singlehandedly while you're bloody up to your eyebrows in alcohol."  She paused, as if trying to think if there was anything else to add.  "Sound good?"  She stuck out her hand for a handshake.  

            Jack shook it.  

A/N OK!  History lesson!  Anne Bonny and her crew were captured by the British navy off the coast of Jamaica and hung.  Anne and her mate, Mary Reed fought off the british navy while the rest of the crew were drunk, and then when they realized they had lost, turned on their crew and killed and injured many, screaming and yelling like banshees for the crew to come out and 'fight like men.' Mary and Anne were kept alive because they were pregnant.  Ok, I'm shutting up now.  


	2. The proposition

A/N Thankz, **lemonade! Glad you like it… no, Anne is not really pregnant, but if it's that unclear, maybe I should go back over it.   And thanks to ****AbbieNormal182… what a great compliment!  That's so nice of you to say so…**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything, Geniuses.**

Jack sat back against the wall of the cell.  "Are you going to get us out of here?" Anne asked impatiently.  

"Course, love.  Got to wait for the opportune moment."  He gestured toward the guard standing against the wall opposite them.  He looked half asleep, a pistol drooping from his hand.  

Jack gestured for Anne to come sit next to him.  She stomped over and sat heavily against the wall.  

"Careful of the baby, love." 

"Ha ha ha.  There is no baby."  

"I know that!" Jack hissed.  "But that guard over there doesn't, and I think we should continue to keep him in the dark, savvy?"

"He wouldn't care even if there was no baby… We would still have to wait until tomorrow for the noose, and you have a plan."

"Shhh!" Jack said, putting his finger over her lips so the guard wouldn't hear.  "Plans tend to go wrong sometimes, and if it does, then you're going to want to live, right?"  

"I can die for all I care… those bastards ruined everything.  Especially Calico Jack!"  

"You've been betrayed?" Jack asked, interested.  Anne turned to him.  

"Surely you've heard the stories?" 

Jack thought for a moment.  "Anne Bonny, Anne Bonny and Mary Reed, Calico Jack… you mean John Rackham?"  

"Aye, the very same." Anne told him.  Jack looked at her.  "You wouldn't happen to be Anne Cormac?" Anne was surprised.    

"That's not my name any longer."  She tried to recall the last time she had heard her maiden name.  

"That's what they call you in the Carolinas." Jack said with finality.  

"Yeah, sure.  Before I eloped that was my name, but I am not living that life any longer." Anne said, dismissing it.  Jack's eyes widened.  

"Ah, yes… I remember now… Anne Bonny and Mary Reed, the two female's with a passion for… each other!" 

Anne threw him a look of daggers.  "That's just a stupid rumor… while it is true that in her male form, when she disguised herself as a man, I did throw myself in her general direction, once she revealed herself to me, we were best mates, that's all."  She paused.  "And don't ever mention that again.  Tell me about you… I don't dwell on me."  

Jack didn't say anything.  Anne was a bit frustrated.  

"Tell me about…"

"Shhh…" He said, pointing to the guard, who was now fast asleep.  Anne shut up quickly.  

"We should get out of here now."  Jack said, pointing to the door.  Anne looked at it carefully. 

Jack walked up and placed his palms against the hinges of the door, inspecting it carefully before unbuttoning his jacket.  On the inside, hidden in the seam, was a small pocket, and in the pocket was a tool Anne did not recognize.  It was small and had a round part on one end. Anne studied carefully as he placed the round end over one of the bolts near the cell wall and twisted.  The bolts holding the hinges on the cell began to very carefully unscrew, making a horrible high pitched squeaking noise.  The guard on the other side of the wall shifted uncomfortably before opening his eyes and looking right at Jack and Anne, who had both frozen in place, startled at the noise made by the bolt.  

A strange look of confusion and anger passed over the guards face and it looked like he was about to come over and yell at them.  Anne shoved Jack out of the way and walked up to the hinges… they were rusted enough so that if the right amount of pressure was applied, she could push it open, but until now it was not possible.  Now that Jack had loosened the bolts, Anne pushed hard on the lower side of a rusted hinge, and it twisted free with a sickening creak.  

Anne pushed out the door and stretched out a hand for the weapons that had been placed against the wall, just out of her reach from inside the cell.  She tossed Jack his sword, and aimed his pistol at the man who was now frozen against the wall.  Jack pulled his hat and other things off the hooks from the wall, and tossed Anne her hat.  She caught it, and in the moment she took to put it on her head, the guard ran forward and grabbed her arm that had the gun.  Anne dropped it just as if was going off, and it hit the guard right in the groin.  

Anne watched in horror as a look of pain crossed over his face and he fell to the ground.  Jack dragged her away towards a door, and finally she managed to will her feet to move.  

Once they were outside, Anne took deep breaths and Jack continued to drag her silently towards the docks.  There was a large commotion of Navy officers ran past, their red coat making them stand out quite nicely.  

Jack laughed once they were out of sight.  "That was quite a nice show you pulled, if I do say so myself."  

"Of course it was."  Anne snapped.  "I've outdone myself."  She sighed.  "Is your ship around here somewhere?"  

"No.  I didn't want to dock it in sight.  We are going to have to steal a small boat and row to the cove where I have it hidden, along with my crew."  

Anne was suspicious.  "Why did you come here in the first place?"  

Jack shrugged and looked around at all the boats.  "Felt like it."  

Anne turned around and noticed a woman with dark skin walking down the docks in a confident manner.  Jack turned also and grinned when he saw this woman.  

"Yes, Anamaria?  What news?"

The woman shrugged. "We are waiting, Captain, just like you said… the men are getting impatient… they want to steal something.  Who's this?"  She asked, turning her attention to Anne. 

"Anne Bonny." Anne said, sticking out her hand.  Anamaria laughed.  

"And where's Mary?  Did she get tired of your affections?"  

Anne turned pale.  She shook her head, and looked at Jack, who seemed a bit alarmed.  She sent him a look like 'who the hell is this.' 

Jack spoke.  "Anamaria, be nice please, Anne and I have an accord.  And Anne, this is Anamaria, my first mate."  

Anne shook her head.  "I can already see what kind of reputation I have on your ship, and I am starting to think that our accord must be nullified."  

Anamaria crossed her arms and pouted.  "Don't see why we have to bring little miss fine education onto the Pearl, Jack." 

Anne drew out her pistol and placed it against Anamaria's forehead.  "Don't mock me."  She said softly.  

Jack stepped carefully between them.  "Ladies-, I mean pirates; you're going to have to put aside your differences and get along… Anamaria, love, get used to other women already, I've been with tons of them, and I think you should learn to live with them."  

Anne put away her pistol.  She didn't say anything else.  

"Alright, loves, time to get to the Pearl, and we can discuss future places to pillage."  Jack said, and led them over to a very small wooden boat he had discovered.  The three of the got inside and paddled in silence around the coast for a ways until they found a narrow entrance to a cave in the side of a cliff.  Anne looked at it in wonder and paddled along with Jack and Anamaria.  

The Black Pearl was beautiful; that much Anne could tell right off the bat.  The black sails accented the fine details along the railing and edges of the ship… Anne could see why Jack loved it so.  

When they got onto the ship, Anne grabbed Jack's arm before he could walk to the helm and begin to call orders.  

"I have an interesting proposition for you, Captain."  She said, and they left to go to Jack's cabin.  

"Have you ever heard of a pirate by the name of Cutlass Liz?"  Anne asked Jack.  Jack's interest was up.  

"I know a rather uptight girl name Elizabeth, but no, I have never heard of a Cutlass Liz."  

Anne sighed.  She did not want to have to recount the story.  But it was important.  

"Cutlass Liz was a young girl who decided to take the course of piracy while with a Spanish crew.  Once she raided a Spanish ship and received 30,000 pounds worth of goods.  That is a quite a bit of money, Jack.  Liz was killed by her traitorous crew, but her treasure was not on the ship, and was never found.  But she was a friend and acquaintance of Grace O'Malley.  Liz told Grace.  Grace told her first son, Toby, the location of the trove when he was still young only 11, and then the ship they were on was raided.  He barely escaped, but was presumed dead.  My ship- well, not really mine, Calico Jack's- found him floating in the water on a barrel, lucky to be alive, and before he died, he told me the location of the trove."  Anne smiled a little.  "Such a sweet young boy… told me I looked like an angel."  

Jack was impatient now. 

"So where is it?  That's quite a tale you have there… but a bit slow in getting to the point.  Where is the treasure?"  Jack grinned.  "I knew you would be useful.  I knew it!" 

Anne brushed her red hair off her shoulders very slowly and seductively so that Jack's attention remained on her.  She took her time in answering.  

"There is a catch." 

Jack groaned.  He should have known this was coming… what did she want?

Anne continued to talk slowly.  "I am not going to tell you the location of the treasure.  I want my own cabin.  And I want to be treated nicely… no, fairly.  I want fifty percent, no less than 15,000 pounds.  And I want to be the first mate.  I like that position."  

Jack groaned.  So much!  The cabin he had planned on giving her anyway, and the treatment, and he didn't expect her to tell him right out.  15,000 pounds wasn't that bad a request… splitting it fifty-fifty so that she could get back on her feet again.  

But giving her the position of first mate?  He couldn't.  

First of all, Anamaria would either kill her, kill him, or sign off the ship, and he couldn't afford any of that happening.  Second, he needed a first mate he could fully trust, and he didn't quite know what to think of Anne yet.  Why hadn't she mentioned something like this before?  Why was she telling him **now?  **

"You can't be a first mate.  I agree to everything else." 

Anne sighed.  "Well, first mate is what I want, so I guess we won't be going after the treasure.  You're lucky I don't ask to be Captain."  

Jack was desperate.  "How about 2nd mate, love?  Can't you just bear with me here?  I- I could make you a special passenger, you can do whatever you want, just don't make me bump Anamaria!" 

"Alright then."  Anne said pleasantly.  "Then let me be a Captain also… the two of us both.  Accord?"  

Jack, not knowing what else to do, agreed.  

It was hard to break the news to Anamaria.  She was practically frothing at the mouth, and she dragged Jack over to a corner to yell at him while he tried to explain.  

"I'VE BEEN YOUR FIRST MATE FOR THREE YEARS AND SHE COMES ON AND YOU JUST LET HER TAKE THE POSITION RIGHT OFF THE BAT!  DAMN YOU AND THAT LESBIAN HUSSY!"  

Anne chose not to say anything, but instead listened intently to the argument Jack was making.  

"You see, Ana, you may be the one I trust, but Anne… it's a matter of leverage, see…"

A/N what do you think?  Please review!  I really like reviews!  


	3. Unsettling thoughts

A/N I don't own any of the original characters from POTC, and you know what?  I don't own Anne Bonny, either.  So there.  Now you can't sue me.  Ha, ha.  I win.  

            Anne sat back in her cabin and sighed contentedly. She knew that this was how it would end up.  _Anne, _she told herself, _You have outdone yourself this time.  There are all waiting in the palm of your hand!  _

            But before she could make any plans, she had to see how faithful Jack's crew was.  While it was true that Cutlass Liz was a real person and had 30,000 pounds waiting to be claimed, and Anne had rescued a boy named Toby, who told her she looked like an angel- wasn't the first time somebody said that, either- he had only vaguely described the place where the treasure was hidden, and Anne was not confident she could find it.  

            But maybe, just maybe, she could outwit this Captain Jack Sparrow, and then claim the crew for herself.  If he were anywhere near as stupid as she thought, it wouldn't be too hard.  

            But maybe not.  She had heard tales of him, and someone who could pull all of that off is probably not dull witted.  

            And he was charming… well, a little bit, at least.  

But she was captain now anyway… if she could just get rid of him somehow and go on being captain… 

And she was a little scared by Anamaria.  Jack could keep that girl off her back, but if Jack were gone… well, Anne might be forced to duel for her life.  

If Jack went on being stupid and drunk, she might have to duel for her life anyway!  

But with that drunken swagger that he always had, and all the enemies that were always after him, maybe she wouldn't need to kill him… maybe he'd get himself killed.  

Well, it was getting late, and it had been a rather trying day, so Anne decided to continue her mental dilemma in the morning, and she slid into the bed in her rather large and comfortable cabin.  Which smelled strongly of rum.  But oh well.  At least she didn't have to share with Jack… this was the Captain's Cabin, which he had unwillingly let her have, and he almost wanted to stay in it with her, but with a little bit of blackmail, Jack decided to sleep with the crew.  

_Black mail was fun_, Anne thought, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.  

Jack's POV:

Jack shifted and sighed discontentedly.  He was lying on a hammock in the crew's quarters, and it was rather uncomfortable.  Was 15,000 pound really worth all this trouble?  He could imagine all the hell that woman would put him through… but just barely.  Being a Captain, Jack didn't do real work all too often, except in storms, but now he could see how drastically all that was about to change.  

Quite a shame, really.  Anne was beautiful… red hair hanging around her face; Jack could conjure up an image of her without thinking.  He could imagine something like her lying in his bed right now and desperately wished he were there also.  

_So it's just too bad she's an evil witch who's going to make me feel like crap by the time I get to that treasure…_Jack thought to himself, half asleep already.  _Maybe I should just get rid of her and forget about the treasure, but I can't stand that there's 30,000 pound of treasure sitting out there somewhere and I don't know where._  Jack cleared his mind for a little while; trying to go back to sleep, but Anne kept pushing at his thoughts.  

_Maybe Anamaria was right about Anne…_Jack thought for a moment, trying to figure out how often it was that Anamaria was right.  _I hate that._ He decided, finally falling into sleep.  


	4. Fickle emotions MORE BLACKMAIL! Yay!

Disclaimer: 

Me: ANNE?  Where are you?  Get over here and do the disclaimer!  You promised!  

Anne: Huh?  I prom- oh.  Sorry.  I was… busy.  *grins*

Me: Busy doing…?

Anne: Nothing, nothing.  Just… you know, tormenting Jack.  BUT ANYWAY, the disclaimer.  PED-Sarah does not own any of the characters or things in this story that aren't… hers.  *pause* any questions?  

*hands shoot up*  

Me: ANNE! 

Anne: *sigh* never mind.  No questions.  But for those of you who were going to ask Sarah to update soon please put your hands down.  

*all hands go down*

Me: Oh… are you telling me nobody wanted to like… ask me out, or anything?

Anne: *grins evilly* No questions.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Jack woke up in the morning, he had no clue where he was.  He wasn't in his cabin… why not?  

            And then he remembered.  Anne.  She had taken everything, walked all over him.  Well, that wasn't very nice.  And Jack didn't like it.  He would have to… do something.  Just… something.  

            But for the first time in his life, Jack didn't have a plan.  

            And it was scary, marching into something blindly without any plan except that someone knew where the treasure was. 

            Maybe, he could convince Anne to tell him where the treasure is.  Trust can easily be built up.  

            But that was scary too.  She had the advantage.  He had to be careful… she could have a plan in mind, for all he knew… she could mutiny against him or something.  

            But Jack decided there wasn't any plan he could come up with as long as he was lying in the dark on an uncomfortable musty hammock.  So he got up and pulled on his boots and effects sleepily while making for above deck.  

            To his immense surprise, the sun was high in the sky and the Pearl was sailing freely in the blue waters, the ship sparkling clean and the crew members with free time on their hands.  A redheaded figure was leaning lazily against the helm, sleepily staring into the waters which were sparkling off the reflection cast from the sun.  

            Jack was surprised and even a little angry.  Why was he not woken?  He was their captain!  They weren't allowed to do anything without his orders!  He looked around at all the crewmembers, just sitting about and he was about to start barking out orders and tasks for them to do when he realized that all the major tasks were completed.  He turned to Anne, who was at the helm.  The brim of her hat was hiding her face, but he could feel her haze and could see an amused half-smile on her face.  

            Jack felt like kicking something.  The girl was a good captain… better than him.  Better than him!  It could hardly be possible… but then again, the Pearl had never looked this beautiful and _clean.  _Jack felt a new feeling inside him… it was respect.  

            He walked toward the helm, and about halfway there he had fallen back to that sleepy arrogant swagger that he liked to adopt.  

            "You've certainly proven your salts…" Jack began, and she looked up at him, full in the eyes and grinned.  

            "And it's time to prove yours.  You can start with the galley, that hasn't been done yet, and after that, I was thinking we could sort of organize the treasure room, since everything seems to be just sort of… _tossed in there.  Not a good way of taking care of your money, if you ask me."  _

            Jack was gaping.  "What do you mean; I have to prove my salts?  I've proven everything to my crew already!  What did _you do?"  _

            Anne didn't even look surprised, just a little irritated.  "_You are a terrible captain._" She said, heating up a little.  "Part of the reason the Pearl was in terrible shape is because the Captain is lazy as a pig!  I actually got down on my knees and _helped, Captain, something which you don't seem to do too often.  So the crew and I have agreed that, just to be fair, you will clean the galley."  She grinned evilly.  "And don't be lazy… I want it spotless.  If it isn't, you will regret it, Jack."  _

            "Captain Jack." Jack said, practically foaming at the mouth.  

            Anne just kept on grinning.  "I can call you whatever I like.  I give the orders, remember?"  

            Jack moaned.  Quick as lightning, he drew his gun and had it against her forehead.  

            "I swear to god, I will kill you if I have to.  15,000 pounds is not worth it!"  

            Anne's smile was gone.  Jack was relieved… but the look that replaced it scared him even more.  

            She was dead serious.  Her mouth was set in a straight line, her eyes cold, but searching his eyes for some sort of… explanation?  No… just… searching, her green eyes were so big…

            Anne just stared at him for a long time, and he stared right back.  

            "Are you going to shoot me?"  She said finally, in a very soft voice, arching an eyebrow just slightly.  Jack couldn't think. Or at least… he was having a hard time thinking.  He had no plan; it was no easier to come up with one out here than it had been that morning when he was getting out of bed.  

            After a moment when Jack did not respond, she laughed a little and stepped back, shaking her head.  

            "You're pathetic."  She said.  "The galley is waiting."  Jack was angry.  

            "Did you really want me to shoot you?"  

            "To tell you the truth?  Yes, I did.  It would prove that you actually are the Captain I've heard so much about.  But you're not… you're just some pathetic, drunken idiot.  I have absolutely no faith in you, Captain.  And to tell you the truth, I don't think your crew thinks too highly of you either, except maybe that Anamaria.  But after you took me on board, she lost her trust in you too.  If I wanted to, I could just toss you overboard right now.  No loss to anyone, except maybe one of your girlfriends… a woman in every port, right Jack?"  

            Jack usually was very good at keeping his temper under control.  He actually found that the better he was at staying under control, the more it annoyed people.  But this woman was irking him in the weirdest ways.  And what got him the most was a small glimpse of the future; Anne sailing off, leaving him on a desert island with a pistol.  Because he refused to shoot her.  

            Basically, it came down to this.  If he didn't shoot her, his whole life was over.  Plus, he was extremely angry.  He felt his hand with the gun holding it twitch.  His sense of control was going down the drain; the only reason she was still alive was the treasure.  

            The treasure, he kept telling himself.  Think of the treasure.  Just leave, go do the job she told you to do, and think of the treasure.  

            But his temper was pushing at all his weak points.  Finally, he just sighed, giving up.  He raised the gun to her head.  

            Did he really want to kill her?  This whole mission that he wanted to go through, did he want it to be over, just like that?  

            He turned away from her, staring at the pistol in shock.  Had he really been about to shoot her?  

            "Are you going to get started on the galley soon, Sparrow?"  Her voice came from behind him, tweaked with amusement.  Obviously she could sense his torment.  

            Jack turned quickly and aimed the gun at her again, and then turned away again, clenching his knuckles around the gun until they were white.  

            When he turned back around, Anne no longer had the annoying smile on her face.  

            "I'm kidding, Jack.  Please stop worrying that I'm about to toss you off your own ship.  Are… you… alright?"  She actually sounded really worried.  

            Jack looked at his hand, still tightly clenched around the gun.  Any minute now she was going to go back to taunting him.  He couldn't let her; she was right, he had to prove to his crew that he could be a good captain.  He raised the gun back up again, so the barrel was aimed right at her forehead.  This time, he would not pull away.  

            But she actually looked scared.  Like she knew she had gone too far.  Jack realized that she wasn't about to torment him again; that her last sentence was the best apology she could give him.  He looked her straight in the eyes, and she smiled weakly.  Jack frowned and lowered his gun.  

            "This is my ship, savvy?  I don't want you messing up the way things work around here, and please stop using this treasure as an opportunity to blackmail.  15,000 pounds is not that important to me.  Do we have a deal?"  

            Anne opened her mouth, and the frowned and turned around.  Anamaria was standing behind her, slim fingers wrapped around the trigger of a gun, aimed straight at Anne.  

            Anamaria pulled the trigger and there was a loud noise as time seemed to stop.  

A/N I really apologize for such short chapters!  Seriously!  I will try to make the next one longer.  I have reviewers to thank!  

**Orca girl, **thanks for your encouragement,even small stuff helps me write, and I appreciate that you have reviewed… SOME PEOPLE ARE TOO LAZY, *COUGH, COUGH, HINT, HINT*, and also thanks to Lyra Silvertongue 13, thanks for keeping up with my stories, I like your story too!  Very nice, keep it up, and thanksies!  (I'm glad at least someone has read my bio…)****


	5. The skeletons in her closet

A/N I am in a very, very bad mood right now.  I have to write this chapter so I can cool off, and I am typing very fast so I apologize for mistakes.  I'm just going to warn you right now… If I get any bad reviews for this chapter, you'd better watch out, because I'm not a very forgiving person when I am mad.  

            Oh yeah, and I'm not in the mood to get sued either, so no, I don't own anything.  

            When Anamaria let go of the trigger, the strangest thing happened.  The bullet veered slightly to the left and was lodged into Anne's side instead of where it was aimed.  

            But nobody really noticed, with the exception of maybe Anne.  Jack was actually in a state of shock… Anamaria was not a very rash or stupid person.  And he could not believe that she had just shot Anne.  

            Anamaria seemed also to be in a state of shock.  She stared at Anne in horror and then dropped the gun on the deck.  The clatter echoed across the silence which seemed to stretch on forever until finally Anamaria ran quickly off the deck, down into her separate cabin.  

            Anne took two steps back and put one hand on the rail of the ship.  The other hand she put over her side, feeling it carefully.  Jack was unsure what to do, so he was frozen in place, just staring at her.  

            She looked up at him, and he saw no distress or worries in her eyes.  

            "Jack." She said calmly, but he could see she was struggling to keep a twinge of panic out of her voice.  She gasped slightly.  "I'm going to need your help… please, I really need your- in the captain's cabin, I just…" 

            Well, Jack hadn't known what to do, but here she was telling him, so he set straight to work, helping her down into the captain's cabin and helping her sit down.  He waited expectantly for her to continue to tell him what to do.  

            She lifted her shirt a little bit, and it was only then that Jack noticed that the shirt was blood soaked.  He pulled out a new one for her from his drawers and helped her pin it up so they could look at the bullet wound.  

            To his surprise, she was not badly hurt at all.  She laughed at the astonished look on his face.  

            "Alright, Jack, it seems I owe you an explanation."  She sighed and crossed her legs as if everything was perfectly fine.  

            "I was actually expecting you to shoot me today.  I was pretty sure it was going to happen… I have that effect on strangers.  So I took caution and tried an experiment that a friend of mine… a close friend in North Carolina… said might work."  She held up a piece of metal that she had managed to rig so it would stay against her side.  "It's called a magnet." She wrinkled her nose.  "I don't really get how it works… but supposedly compasses work the same way, or something, though I don't get the connection.  Anyway, the bullet was attracted to this scrap of metal.  I redirected the force, and since it was being moved, it barely punctured my skin at all."  

            "Yes miss fine education." Jack said irritably.  He had been really worried about her, and now it was like she had played a trick on him.  

            "But… I need your help… I'm having trouble breathing.  It's nowhere near as bad as it should be, but… oh, it really hurts."  

            Instantly Jack felt guilty for being irritable.  

            "Or, I could just do this myself while you get to work on the galley."  

            Guilt gone.  

            "Maybe if I thought you would be grateful, I might try to actually help!" Jack said furiously.  

            "For once…"  

            "What do you mean?  I do plenty of stuff around here!"  

            "Like what?  Take up space?  Help us spend the treasure from raids?"  

            "No… well, yes, but… I… navigate, and I keep us on track, and give orders, and… I know what I'm doing!"  

            "Yes and 'what you're doing' are all things that other people can't do, isn't that right captain?"  

            Jack was silent.  

            "Whoa, wait a second; you're giving up that easily?"  Anne asked him, grinning a little.  

            Jack did not grin.  

            "Anne… look, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop giving me shit.  I could just torture you into telling me the location of the treasure, but I'm not going to do that, because I trust you.  So if you'd just let me captain my ship, I'd be thankful."  

            Now it was Anne's turn to be silent.  Finally, she cracked another grin.  

            "You're still torturing me, Sparrow.  I haven't had food in days!"  Jack still did not smile, and Anne realized he was being totally serious.  

            "So… no food, or what?"  

            Jack groaned.  "Do you _want me to torture you?"  _

            "Didn't we already get clear on the fact that I'm hungry and haven't eaten for days?  But if you feed me, then torture away."  

            Jack was quite sure there was a sexual innuendo staring him in the face.  He almost didn't believe it was coming out of her mouth.  

            "Is that an offer?"  He asked, grinning cheekily.  

            "Of course it is.  But I have to warn you, if you take me up on it, I will kick you."  Anne replied smoothly.  Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably in a way that said 'of course I wasn't going to do that!' 

            "If you wouldn't mind patching me up now." Anne said pointing to her side.  

            "Right, I almost forgot." Jack said, standing up to get the tools he would need.  

            "Yeah, so did I.  It was real easy to ignore the burning pain in my side."  Anne said sarcastically, throwing a pillow at him.  He ducked and then came back a moment later with a bowl of water, a cloth, and some rum.  Anne eyed the rum nervously, but said nothing.  

            Jack carefully cleaned the wound, trying to be gentle.  But she didn't flinch or move at all, just waited patiently.  

            "Could you hurry it up?" She asked him finally, breaking the silence.  Jack was still wiping at some dried blood.  

            "I'm trying not to hurt you, love."  She flinched when he said the word love.  

            "Well, don't I don't care."  She snapped at him.  

            "Something you don't like about the pet name love?"  Jack asked her, slightly amused.  

            "Of course not.  It just reminds me of Calico, that crazy bastard."  But she didn't sound like she thought he was a crazy bastard.  

            "You still love him."  Jack commented quietly.  Anne said nothing.  

            "Did you ever… you know, knock boots with anyone?"  

            She laughed like that was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.  "Do you think I'm a pansy, Jack?  Bloody hell, yeah!  I didn't elope with James Bonny because I _loved him.  Although it broke his heart to find out that wasn't true."  She said without emotion betraying her.  "I'm a pirate, what'd you think, I'm still protected by my dear ol' daddy? Oh, for Christ's sake Jack, don't drink that… no!"  _

            While she was talking, Jack was unscrewing the cap from the bottle of rum.  After he took a sip, she wrenched it away from him.  

            "God, please don't drink this, Jack.  You scared me so bad…"  

            Jack was just noticing the effect that the rum had on Anne.  Her face grew quiet and solemn, and for a moment, he thought she was going to cry.  Then she focused back on him, and gestured to her side.  

            "Are you going to finish or what?  If you're going to pour this bloody stuff on, do it quick!"  

            Jack did… he tipped the bottle very quickly and a small amount of rum fell on her wound.  She jumped up very quickly and drew a quick, deep breath from between her teeth.  

            "Oh, Jesus… couldn't you have waited just a moment?  God, I wasn't _ready._"  

            "You told me to do it quickly."  Jack said, shrugging innocently.  Anne scowled and threw another pillow at him.  

            "Hold still, love… we're not finished."  

            Anne groaned.  

            When the two of them managed to quit bickering for long enough to fix Anne, they went up on deck, only to find that a storm had been brewing for a while.  

            "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Jack said, clearly irritated.  

            "You… were busy!"  A bewildered Gibbs said, trying to explain to his furious captain.  Jack was about to say something else, when he noticed Anne standing a ways off, shouting orders to his crew randomly, but it really seemed that she knew exactly what she was saying.  

            Jack walked over to her, and she looked up at him, surprised.  

            "You're not at the wheel?  Oh, no… get over there!  You need to take the wheel before the wind blows the sails and then the rudder…"  But she was cut off by a loud creaking sound as the sails blew into a different position by the strong wind.  She cursed and ran to the wheel, grabbing it while it was spinning out of control.  

            "Take care of everything my ass!"  She shouted to Jack angrily.  "Why can't you just for once **_do your job?"_**

            Jack was annoyed now, and in super mode.  He walked briskly to the wheel and took it from her.  

            "Are all sails secured?"  He asked her quietly.  

            "Firmly.  Do you want to ride the wind, or buckle in and drop anchor, wait out the storm?"  

            Jack paused.  

            "Feeling wild?"  

            Anne grinned.  

            "Let's ride it."  

            About three hours later, and they were all exhausted.  Every one of them, with the exception of maybe Gibbs, who was utterly useless in storms and was cooking the galley, and Anamaria, who hadn't come out of her cabin since she shot Anne.  The storm had blown over and they dropped anchor, hardly able to wait for the moment when they would be able to fall into their beds and sleep.  But Gibbs insisted that everyone come to the dinner that he had made.  

            Now, all in all, Gibbs is pretty terrible at cooking, so the food consisted mainly of lumpy gray stuff which was supposed to be oatmeal or something like it, and hardtack, and don't forget the rum.  

            Everyone was soaking wet from the rain, and in need of food and warmth, so they all huddled together in the galley, eating silently.  But surprisingly enough, for the first time after it had rained, everyone was in a pretty good mood.  So it wasn't like they were upset and couldn't have a conversation.  It was like there was nothing to say.  It was then that Jack realized that Anne was not at the table, so he went to go find her.  

            "Anne?" He called softly over the deck.  

            "I'm fine."  She said a little too quickly.  Jack found her leaning over the helm, staring at the sky, which was a dark mass of rolling gray clouds, gathering so that it would be beautiful in the morning.  

            "Would you like that food that I said you could have?"  Jack asked her quietly, and she accompanied him to the galley, where all of the crew members were now drunkenly happy, singing to made up tunes and sloshing full mugs of rum around, laughing together.  

            The color drained from Anne's face before Jack's very eyes.  He watched her turn quickly and run out of the room, back away from the chorusing laughter back under the stars.  

            Jack followed her out, but before he could say anything, he saw her right back at the helm, not looking at him, just staring at the weather-worn knobs all around the wheel.  

            "They were drunk, you know.  We could've been fine, if they had just… done something, you know?  But they just sat there, just sat there stupidly while Mary… While Mary and I fought off the entire damn navy _alone.  _What a rotten thing to do.  Mary could be _alive.  It was suicide, you know."  _

            She finally met Jack's eyes.  "I might still love him… but it did me some good to see him hanging by his neck by that rope.  But he could be alive too.  They could all be alive."  

            She looked away, but not before Jack saw the tear glisten on her cheeks.   


	6. Bribing Anamaria

A/N Man, I am on a roll with this thing… but I'm warning you, writers block coming soon.  Enjoy this while you can.  

I only got one review for my last chapter!  Thanks **Orca girl**, you have been consistent in reviewing my story, much appreciated… J But for the rest of you… I am so disappointed, I thought my last chapter was good…L I seriously need reviews, people, because I think this is my best story yet and I want to finish it, since I have new ideas.  

I don't own anything.  

I'm in a better mood, so this chapter might not be as good.  J  And I get to go shopping today!  But nobody cares about me anyway; you just want me to finish the story… L  

So here it is, the new update;

***~***

Anne locked herself in her room and refused to come out.  Jack was unsure what to do… both Anamaria and Anne, the people he trusted to keep him in control, were not talking to him, and he was a little bit desperate.  

            "Anne, please come out."  Jack was standing at the door to his cabin, talking to the door.  

            Silence.  

            "Anne… no more rum, I swear."

            "Oh, come on, that was two nights ago, everyone is sober now, Anne!"

            Silence.  

            "I can't captain the ship without you!"  

            "You did it before."  Anne said finally.  Jack was almost relieved.  

            "But I can't do it now… I have no idea where we're going!"  

            "I want you to lock up all your rum."  

            Now it was Jack's turn to be silent.  "Love-Anne, I can't do that.  The crew will mutiny.  This is me down on my hands and knees, begging you to forget about all this and come out."  

            "This is me not giving a damn."  Anne said.  "Lock up your rum, or toss it over the side, your choice."  

            Jack sighed.  "Honestly, love, what do you want me to do?  The only thing we have to drink on this ship is rum… water is hard to come by."  

            Anne opened the door, disbelief written all over her face.  "How could you be so _stupid_?"  She sputtered.  

            "It's hard to steal water!" Jack argued.  "And the crew won't drink anything but water and rum… and alcoholic drinks, but you know, all the other alcoholic stuff is expensive, not to mention nowhere near as strong." 

            Anne looked pretty mad now.  "We're stopping at the next port for food and water.  You do not take good care of your crew."   

            "They have food!" Jack pointed out angrily.  

            "You call that lumpy gray mess Gibbs was touching food?  No way… they need better food than that… you want them to get scurvy?  There are some things around here that need to change."  

            It was only then that Jack saw that hungry look in her eyes and remembered that she hadn't eaten in days.  Week's maybe, if she hadn't been fed well while they were in the brig.  She wasn't looking too well, and still she was able to retain total control over the way things were done.  Jack already knew that he had no choice over whether or not they stop at the next port.  

            "Come eat something and then we'll talk." Jack tried to persuade her.  "I swear… I'll dig out a carrot or something, and maybe we could make some soup… please Anne, you look so hungry…"  

            Anne hung her head.  She looked tempted.  

            "We can make arrangements for stops over some lunch, and talk about the treasure…"  Jack began, hoping that she would accept the offer.  

            She slammed the door in his face.  "I'll come out as soon as we dock."  She said sweetly, and refused to answer any of Jacks attempts for conversation. 

            "Anamaria, honestly, no hard feelings!   Anne was totally fine, nobody blames you for anything, and Anne forgives you totally!  Not even mad!  She's not coming out of her room until we dock again, but I'm sure if you just apologized…"

            "I'm not apologizing."  Anamaria said coldly, cutting Jack off.  

            "But love…"  

            "I shouldn't have shot her, but I'm not going to take it back, and I refuse to apologize to that stupid hussy."  

            "Well, you don't have to apologize, you can just come back out, and everything will be fine."  

            "No."  

            "Anamaria!  I'll… buy you a new sword!" 

            Silence.   

            "Really?"  Anamaria said, sounding intrigued.  

            "Yes!  A really nice one!  Perfectly balanced, folded steel, gold filigree, the whole works."  

"Who's going to pay for all this?"  Anamaria asked suspiciously, opening the door slightly.  

            "Pay?"  Jack asked stupidly.  Anamaria looked mad again.  

            "No, no, you don't understand, it's really hard to steal good swords from the port we're going to!"  Jack said trying to make it sound like he really was desperate for her forgiveness.  

            She slammed the door shut.  "I'll come out when you have the sword at my door, ready for wearing."  

            Jack started to walk away form her door when he remembered that he couldn't remember what he had done wrong to make her want this sword from him.  

            To his surprise, on the way from talking to Anamaria, he ran into Anne, who was looking very pale.  

            "Jack, which island are we going to?"  She said, looking very nervous.  Jack thought for a moment.  

            "We might be able to acquire water in Nassau port, if you don't mind.  It's pretty friendly toward pirates compared to the rest of the world."  

            Anne would not look at him.  "You're right.  Nassau would be the smartest place to go, especially since we're pretty close to the treasure."  

            But Jack could tell something was bothering her.  

            "What'cha thinking, Annie dear?"  

            Anne just sighed.  "Nothing, just… I haven't been to Nassau in a while… bad memories, y'know?  Got people looking for me." 

            Jack was curious.  "Who?  You can… defend yourself, right? What kind of weapons do you have on you?"  

            Anne grinned.  "I'm pretty well loaded."  She took off her belt, and hanging off it was a cutlass in a scabbard, a dagger, and a flintlock pistol, and dangling from it was also a small bag which jingled.  Anne shot Jack a look when he tried to reach for it.  She continued; taking a dirk out of her left boot and then took off her hat, revealing to Jack a strap inside of it which kept in place a tiny little pocket pistol.  Jack chuckled lightly at how armed she was.  

            "Can you use them?"  Jack said.  Anne grinned.  "I'm pretty good with the knives and the pistols, but I've never actually been good with a cutlass… Calico tried to teach me, but I'm still not as good as I should be… I did manage to fight off a stupid group of British suckers, but it doesn't actually require much skill."  Anne admitted.  

            "Not good?"  Jack asked her curiously.  "Alright then, maybe we'll have to test that out, shall we?"  He drew his cutlass.  Anne sighed.  "Will you give me a minute to put all this stuff back on?  I'd like to be fully armed if you are…"  

            Jack waited impatiently as she loaded herself back up with weapons.  "I don't know why you want to wear all your weapons… it's just extra weight.  I'll make this a cutlass only fight, if you want.  Less weight is an advantage."  

            Anne shook her head.  "In a normal fight, I'll be wearing all of this; don't you want to see how good I actually am?"  

            Jack frowned.  "Are you sure we should do this now?  You should eat something first… I don't want you fainting on me."  

            "I've never fainted before, and I don't intend to.  And, I'm not hungry."  But her eyes betrayed her; she was starving, but Jack knew she wouldn't let herself eat until they got to Nassau.

            Anne pulled her belt tight with a final tug and quickly shifted into a defensive position, picking up her cutlass swiftly.  "Ready?"  Jack quipped, slipping into the same position.  Anne replied by striking with her sword; Jack blocked it easily.  

            "Ah!  You're fast!"  She said, smiling a bit.  

            "Don't go easy on me."  Jack warned.  He whipped his sword around and Anne barely caught it on the edge of her blade.  When the blade's slid off each other, the was a light shower of sparks.  Jack lunged and began a series of thrusts and lunges, with Anne in turn blocking every one, but slowly backing up.  When she was nearly against the wall, she took a few steps to the right, barely blocking a blow that Jack gave her when he discovered where she was moving to.  She whipped around in front of him to face him.  It was worth it to her; she now had Jack up against the wall.  She raised her word to neck level and Jack easily pushed it away, lunging almost immediately toward her stomach.  She jumped a few feet back, raising her sword too slowly to block anything.  Jack tried to go into his thrusting pattern again, but Anne cut him off; she was in no mood to be pinned against a wall again.  

            But Jack blocked her and again pushed backwards.  She focused mostly on blocking; recognizing his skill was greater than hers, and hoped she would get lucky.  But no; she tripped over the coaming surrounding one of the hatch openings, and fell to the ground, only to find herself staring down the tip of a sword. The sword was replaced by a hand, and she took it as Jack helped her up.  

            "I'm glad your not mad anymore, Anne.  You know, the crew really needs that treasure; we haven't found a suitable rich place to raid in awhile, and they're thirsting for adventure; maybe that treasure can buy us some."  

            Anne looked at him warily.  "I'm afraid the treasure isn't going to be easy to get, Jack.  You're in the midst of an adventure already."    


	7. Old Aquaintances

A/N Wow!  I am so happy!  Thank you guys so much… I was so surprised that I got like five reviews for the last chapter!  I was so happy that I had to write another chapter really soon… J  enjoy, here you go.  

****~****

            Jack did not look happy at all.  

            "In my cabin, now.  Explain.  What's the catch to this treasure?"  

            Anne let herself be pushed toward the cabin, and once inside, she plopped down on the bed, putting her hands behind her head.  

            "So, how did I do?  What needs to be worked on?"  Anne asked him, referring to their sword fight.  

            "Your blocks are good, but you can't get by on just blocks.  You need to work on speed and agility, and improvisation; in a real fight, you will have to think quickly and adjust to your surroundings."  Jack shrugged.  "Just little stuff like that."  Anne scowled.  

            "It's not fair; _everybody _trips over the coaming…   I don't understand why it's even there!"  

            "In a real fight, excuses won't save you from dying.  Now, quit changing the subject.  What is it about this treasure that you haven't told me?"  

            Anne looked distressed.  "You know, it's sort of not worth going after, I mean…"  

            "What, you're afraid that the ghost of Calico will come back and haunt you?"  Jack teased her.  She narrowed her eyes.  

            "Nope.  Calico went to hell a long time ago."  She said coldly.  

            "And took your heart with him."  Jack commented softly. Anne parted her lips slightly, then took a deep breath and looked away.  

            "Tell me about the treasure, Anne."  Jack prodded.  

            "There's more to life than treasure!"  Anne snapped angrily.  

            "Aye, but your life depends on this treasure." Jack pointed out.  Oh, it was so kind of him to point that out.  The truth of his words hit Anne like a boot in the arse.  

            "Ouch, that's harsh."  Anne commented softly.  

            "Yea, but that's life, darling.  Now, come, tell bout this treasure, why exactly is this not going to be worth the trouble?" 

            Anne took a deep breath.  "You're not going to believe this."  She told him.  

            "Oh, I'll believe it."  Jack said, just waiting for her to continue.  She sat back against the bed and closed her eyes.  

            "So treasure is really your whole life, Jack?"  Anne asked him, smiling a bit.  

            "That and the Pearl.  And the freedom of the sea.  And the occasional drink, or bit of company from time to time, and the thrill of a good raid, or the look on the old Norry's face when I escaped the second time…"  A childish grin came over his face.  

            "Yea, I forgot about all those."  Anne said sarcastically.  

            "Well, forget on your own time.  Get talking, Anne."  

            "Fine, fine.  Well… where should I start?  Let's see…

            "Now cutlass Liz was pretty smart; she protected her treasure well, but not enough so that the people she trusted couldn't find it.  There are two things you must have to get into her secret treasure trove; well, three actually.  One; the location of the trove.  Two; a secret key that she made to unlock the opening to the trove.  And three; the guardian's permission to enter."  Anne sighed, like she really didn't want to continue.  

            "Well, Liz decided to send the key far, far away. She decided that the person to be the guardian would also be the first person to know the location of the trove, but the other catch is, they have to be living."

            Jack's eyes grew wide.  

"Jack, I'm the guardian."  

"Well, what's the fuss then?  We have the things we need to get in…"  

"No, we don't.  I don't have the key, Jack."  

"You… don't?"  Jack asked, the color draining from his face.  He buried his face in his hands.  

"Well… I know who does."  

"Nassau port ahead!"  The lookout called from the top of the main mast.  Jack wasted no time getting to the wheel… he would be needed to guide the boat into port.  He immediately started giving orders to the crewmen; you know, up in the rigging, tie down the sails, stuff like that.  

He almost didn't notice when Anne came up on deck and stared at Nassau.  Her face was expressionless, but it was easy to tell that she really didn't want to stop here.  

"We can keep sailing if you want."  Jack said softly to her.  She seemed startled; she hadn't noticed he was right next to her.  

"No… we need better supplies… it's not up to me whether we dock or not.  I just don't like it here; there's like, a bad feeling in the air.  Y'know?" Anne cocked her head at him, but she could tell he didn't understand what he was saying, so she just sighed.  "Never mind."  

The ramp was lowered as soon as the anchor was, and Jack called all his crew to attention.  

"Men… go have some fun.  Be back here by noon tomorrow, and I don't want any of you drunk!  Now go on, get out of here."   There was a frantic scatter as the men hurried in all directions to go have some fun.  Jack waited, and then he turned to Anne, but she was gone.  He looked around frantically, and finally found her talking to the dockmaster.  He rushed to catch up to him, throwing in a little swagger on the way.  

"Are… you sure you haven't seen it?"  

"Yes, yes, that ship hasn't been here for… oh, maybe five years."  The dockmaster squinted are her.  "Are you sure you're not from around here?  You look familiar…"  

"Nope, never been here in my life."  Anne said, smiling.  She seemed to visibly relax when the harbormaster told her that a certain ship had not been around for five years. 

"Are we going, Jack, or are we going?"  She asked him impatiently.  

"Right."  He nodded.  "We're going."  

They walked away from the docks, down the crowded street.  Everywhere, there were pirates and whores, and pickpockets and drunks… like Tortuga, and certain parts of Port Royal.  

Anne recognized that the closer she stayed to Jack, the safer she'd be, so she practically clung to him.  They went and talked to the few trustworthy merchants that Jack 'knew,' and finally managed to be hooked up with some healthy food and fresh water (thought the water was a bit scarce.)  Jack was in a bad mood because he didn't want to have to pay for the stuff, but it was too hard to steal.  

After they took the stuff to the ship, Jack turned to Anne.  

"Alright, I'm going to get a drink; you can stay here, you can come with, or you can go off on your own… I recommend you come with."  

Anne shuddered.  "No way.  I don't want to see you when you're drunk.  No thank you.  I'll go have my own fun."  

So the both of them went in different directions.  

Jack went into a tavern and ordered a drink; one mug of rum.  He settled down to watch a card game that was happening right next to him; even joined in on one hand.  But he figured that if he joined in any more, the other players might be mad, because he always wins/cheats.  So he decided to just watch.  

He drank his rum slowly.  But he always finished rum quickly.  He went to order another but stopped himself; Anne was right.  One drink was good, but drinking yourself silly is just _stupid_.  

After while, he got the strange feeling that he was needed somewhere else, so he stood up and paid for his drink.

****~****

Anne walked down the street trying to be confident.  But she couldn't help but look around; she was nervous, anyone could tell.  She wanted to avoid people as much as possible; maybe she wouldn't run into him if she kept to the back streets.  So she went through an alley.  

But even the alley was scaring her.  She closed her eyes for a second to try and get his image out of her head.  

But then she felt herself being slammed against the wall.  She opened her eyes, wide and terrified, and saw the nightmare which had haunted all of her dreams, standing right in front of her.  

"James?"  She said weakly, hoping it wasn't him.  

"Where's the money, Anne?  You can't jus', jus' _leave… there was supposed to be money! You said that if we got married, I would get a part of your inheritance… where's your inheritance, darling?  I'm waiting…"  _

Anne closed her eyes and turned her head away from the reek of rum that surrounded her husband.  She was uncomfortable in this position, shoved against a wall, him leaning against her.  She brought up her leg and reached for her dagger, eyes still closed so that she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.  

When she felt her boot within reach, she grasped the handle of her dagger tightly and slid it out slowly and carefully.  James was muttering to himself and had her pinned to the wall with one hand and with the other hand was going through the coins in her sack.  

"Dammit Anne!"  He shouted finally.  "Six pounds!  That's all!  You would think being pirate's mistress would get you some dough, but no… worthless bitch, I was supposed to be RICH!"  

Anne felt tears running down her cheeks.  Her hands were shaking as she remembered how sweet he was, before they ran off, and all that he had done before she ran off with Calico…  

"Stop, James!"  She screamed at him, and he shut up, but was still fumbling with her money pouch.  She felt her hands shaking and dropped the dagger, out of her reach.  

He brought her face to his and kissed her roughly on the mouth.  "We're still married, darlin.  I have every right to take you right here, if I wanted to.  I want my money, Anne!"  

A pistol went off.  James crumpled on the ground and Anne stood against the wall, staring at the pistol in her hands, shocked, blood splattered all over her.  She slid down the wall and huddled against it, sobbing into her arm.  

***~***

Jack looked around.  He heard Anne's voice, screaming something, and he ran toward the sound.  Into a dark alley, he could only see so far.  But he kept looking for her, only knowing that something was happening that he should check out.  

He saw a man pinning Anne to a wall, fumbling with something, and Anne was just standing there, scared out of her wits, probably.  Jack moved to get out his weapon, but saw something flash in Anne's hand.  Suddenly the man kissed her roughly and she seemed frozen in place.  He was talking to her in a low voice.  

She shot him.  Blood splattered all over her clothes and the man fell to the ground, Jack watching form a few feet away.  Anne did not notice him… she seemed shocked and upset, and curled up in a ball and cried.  

Jack wasn't entirely sure what to do.  He went and sat next to her, and she stopped crying immediately.  Her hands were still shaking though, as she brushed a lock of red hair away from her face.  Jack nudged the dead man with his foot and waited for Anne to say something. 

She stood up and shuddered lightly, glancing at Jack, and then the dead man.  

"My husband, James Bonny."  She said lightly, as though she was alright.  Her voice almost betrayed her, but she kept it calm and steady, and Jack realized how strong she was trying to be, locking up everything that was hurting her.  He didn't want to make it harder for her, but one day, she wouldn't be able to keep it locked up, and everything would just be harder to face.  

"You want a drink, Anne?"  Jack offered.  She paused.  

"As a matter of fact, Jack, I think I do.  I think I want a drink very badly."  She looked down at James, lying cold and stiff on the ground.  She smiled weakly at Jack. 

"I need to take a break."  


	8. Explanatory letter

A/N I don't own any of the characters in this story, or the ship, the Black Pearl.  

            Anne sat across from Jack at a table and looked at him over a small mug of rum.  She fingered the rim lightly, but did not drink.  Jack, however, gulped down a few sips of his rum.  

            "So what's the plan for this treasure, Anne?"  Jack asked her, settling back.  

            "Ok, Jack… I guess this is one of those things you need to know… I know who has the key, because the man who has it was a temporary crew member on Calico's ship.  He signed off a while before we were captured, just after Toby was rescued and brought on ship.  Since Toby was the only living person to know the location of the treasure, he was guardian at that time.  When he told me, he was still guardian.  But when he died, I became guardian.  Do you get it?"  

            "But where are we going to get the key?"  Jack asked impatiently, downing more rum.  Anne fidgeted nervously.  She picked up her mug of rum and took a little sip, making a face and setting it back down.  

            "I have an idea."  She said.  

            "Why do I feel like you're not going to tell me?"  

            "Maybe because I'm not… it's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know."  

            Jack groaned.  "It's my treasure too!  I have a part in this plan… for all I know, you could be trying to trick me and leave with my treasure!"  

            "Yea, so you're just going to have to trust me."  Anne said, calmly taking another small sip of rum and then pushing the rum away from her.  "I've lost my taste for this stuff."  She said, her eyes connecting with Jack's once again.  

            "Alright." Jack sighed.  "What do _I need to do?"  He sat back in his chair and gulped some more rum.  Just then, a small boy walked into the bar.  Jack's attention was wasted on what Anne was saying, because he was obviously interested more in this boy.  The boy walked to the barkeeper and said something, and the barkeeper shook his head and pointed toward Jack.  The boy turned his attention to Jack and Anne.  He walked slowly and nervously toward them, obviously aware that they were both staring at him shamelessly.  _

            "Hello?  I… my name is Daniel, and are you Jack Sparrow?"  

            Jack sat up straight.  "Aye, I'm _Captain Jack Sparrow."  He studied the fidgeting boy.  "You got a problem, lad?"  _

            The boy shifted a little and glanced at Anne, quickly turning his attention away form her.  "I um… saw your ship, and was wondering if you needed like… a cabin boy, or something."  

            Jack grinned.  "Are you sure 'bout that?  It's not fun work, y'know."  The boy nodded.  

            "Well then, you're hired!  Ever been on a ship before, lad?"  The boy hesitated, and then shook his head no.  Anne laughed.  

            "You're getting in deep with this one, Jack.  Mayhap this be more trouble than it's worth, teaching the boy ship terms."  

            Jack shrugged.  "Got to learn somewhere how to live yer life.  Maybe if he works hard, I'll consider it an apprenticeship.  Now, lad, take a seat."  The boy sat down nervously.  "Now, don't be afraid, we won't bite, you need to loosen up a bit, ye remind me of Anne here.  Have some rum."  Jack pushed a mug toward the boy, and then ordered another from a bar wench.  

            "Now Anne," Jack leaned forward, closer to her.  "Tell me what part I have to play in this plan of yers."  Anne looked at the lad, then back at Jack.  

            "No, I don't think I will, Jack.  You'll just see."  

            Jack scowled and leaned forward so he could whisper in Anne's ear.  "Now Anne, don't be afraid to talk in front of this lad… I have no doubt that he'll work hard.  See… it's not a lad, it's a lass.  Which mean's that this lass is running from something, or someone.  Probably desperate to get away from here, so she'll work hard so that nobody will suspect anything.  We can pretty much guarantee that this won't be your average lazy cabin boy."  

            Jack sat back down, and glanced at the lass.  She appeared to be unsuspicious, and was still gulping down large quantities of rum.  When Jack looked back at Anne, he was surprised to see that she didn't look very well.  She was staring hard at the table, and wouldn't meet Jack's eyes.  

            When she finally looked up, Jack could see she was struggling again, to keep her expression calm.  There was something that was pushing at her, something about this lass maybe, or whatever it was, it was upsetting her.  

            "Maybe we should go darlin?"  Jack said quietly.  Anne nodded and stood up, walking out the door quickly and onto the street.  Jack managed to drag 'Daniel' out also, after paying for the drinks.  The girl was actually a little tipsy.  Anne was already halfway to the Pearl, and Jack didn't bother trying to catch up with her; she could take care of herself.  

            After sticking Daniel with a room for the night, Jack went to find Anne.  She was standing by the helm, staring out at the night, listening to all the sounds of Nassau and the lights of the little port.  It was strangely peaceful, even through all the drunken shouts and whore's calling out everywhere.  

            "No company for the night, Jack?"  Anne said, bringing him out of his thoughts.  He hadn't even known that she realized he was staring at her.  

            "Naw."  Jack said, grinning a little.  "You want to be my company?"  He smiled cheekily at her, but she wasn't smiling when she turned to face him.  She didn't look offended or anything either, which was the usual two reactions Jack got.  Usually the first one.  

            "I've got a better idea."  Anne said.  She turned and began to climb the rigging of the foremast on the Pearl.  Jack followed her without question until she sat at the top, in the crow's nest.

A.N Ok, people. I looked it up… the lookout at the top of the foremast is actually called the crow's nest, so there!  

            From up there, they could see all of Nassau, and the ocean stretching out behind it.  Jack got the feeling she really didn't want to talk to him, so he kept his mouth shut.  But she talked.  

            "Jack… have you ever gotten the feeling that no matter what you do, someday, nobody will ever remember it?"  Anne said, tucking her arms around her legs so that she was curled in a ball.  

            Jack leaned back against the mast pole. "To tell you the truth, Anne, I never think about stuff like that.  Cuz it doesn't matter if people remember you… you just live your life the way you want to, just for the fun, the thrill."  

            "Yea, I know all about that, Jack."  Anne said quietly.  Jack was intrigued.  

            "Ok, shoot.  Tell me why."  Jack said, grinning slightly.  

            "Well, wouldn't you consider knifing a servant and eloping with a poor man living your life the way you want it, just for the thrill?" Anne said, closing her eyes.  

            "You knifed a servant."  Jack said disbelievingly.  

            "Yeah.  I always told her if she didn't stop tying my corsets so tight, she'd regret it."  Anne said sarcastically.  

            Both of them were silent for a little while, just absorbing the cool night.  

            "I sure hope you know what you're doing with this plan of yours, Anne."  Jack said.  

            "I do."  Anne assured him.  Jack let the salty breeze lull him to sleep.  

            When Jack woke up in the morning, Anne was gone.  He figured she must have gone down to her cabin to sleep, and he just climbed down the rigging and sleepily walked over to the stairs, planning on waking Anne up with a big surprise.  Something like… dumping water on her, or making a loud noise right in her ear.  But when he walked in her door, she wasn't in there.  Slightly alarmed, he walked to the galley, but she wasn't there either.  He called her name throughout the entire ship, and even climbed up the rigging to see if she was hiding up there, but she was nowhere to be seen.  

            Jack's first thought was that she had gone out into the town to explore or something like that.  He had, after all, told his crew to meet him back at the ship this afternoon, so maybe Anne would do the same.  So Jack just sat and waited.  

            Well, around noon, his crew started showing up, but no Anne.  So he just waited.  

            When every member of his crew was safely back on his ship, he was very worried.  But still he waited.  

            Until it began getting dark again and Anne was nowhere to be seen.  Jack was unable to think, so told his crew to go to sleep and maybe she would be there in the morning.  He crawled back into his cabin and tossed and turned restlessly.   

            Around midnight, a dark shape crept into the room.  Jack sat up in bed as the figure lit the lantern and turned around.  He sighed in relief when he realized it was Anne after all.  But she seemed upset.  

            "Jack?"  She hissed softly.  

            "Aye, I'm up.  Where were you?" he demanded.  

            "I'm sorry."  She said softly.  "I meant to be back earlier… gosh, it is late, isn't it?  But I got… held up."  

            "Where did you go?"  Jack demanded again, standing up and walking over to her.  

            "Perfecting the plan."  She said softly, turning her back on him.  It was then that Jack realized she was soaking wet and shivering.  But it wasn't raining outside.  She was wearing a jacket, but that was wet too.  He pulled it off of her and hung it up by the door.  She sneezed.  

            It wasn't as light inside as it would've been in broad daylight, but the light was enough.  Jack could see she was cold, and would get sick is she didn't change.  

            "There are spare clothes in the drawers."  Jack said to her.  "I can't promise they'll be clean, but they're dry.  I'll be outside… some get me when you're done… I want to talk to you."  He stepped out of the room and went up on deck.  

            Outside it was dark… the only lights were in Nassau, and there was faint light from the moon coming from behind dark clouds. Jack could tell it wasn't going to rain, but by the dark gathering clouds he knew that it would be pretty windy.  If they were going somewhere, it would be good sailing for the next few days.  

            "Jack?"  He heard Anne's voice behind him.  He turned to see her standing there, he hair still wet but tied back with his bandanna so it wouldn't soak the shirt that she was wearing, which was his.  She was also wearing his pants, and his clothes were slightly big on her, but she was tall enough that they weren't big enough to show anything worth hiding.  Her feet were bare, and she was unarmed.  She came and stood beside him, leaning out over the rail.  

            "Where did you…" Jack started to say, but she cut him off.  

            "The man who has the key is here, in Nassau.  I went looking for his ship.  Apparently he's been waiting for me to come back so that he could gain my permission to go into the treasure trove."  She sighed.  "He knows I'm here."  

            Jack nodded to show he understood.  But he didn't really.  Was she crazy?  Leaving without a trace and showing up in the middle of the night?  If she had been killed or hurt, they wouldn't know where she was!  

            "So how did he find you?  How does he know?  Why is he here?  Does he have the key?"  Jack was asking all these questions quickly, as soon as they came into his mind.  

            "I'm sorry, Jack, but I'm tired… can't we talk about this in the morning?"  Anne said, looking him in the eyes.  She _did _look tired, and Jack felt bad for a moment… who knows what she had done, and been through?  But he was unsure.  

            "Anne, for all I know, you won't be here in the morning."  

            Anne smiled.  "You've figured me out, Jack."  

            "Huh?"  Jack said, confused.  Anne just smiled and shook her head and it came to him.  

            "You plan on disappearing in the morning."  He guessed. Anne kept smiling and bit her lip.  

            "I don't get it."  Jack said.  "I don't get it.  How does this work?"  

            "I'm leaving in the morning."  Anne said.  "But not before I tell you where the treasure is, and give you my permission to enter it.  Do you understand?"  

            "But how do we get the key?  And what about you?"  He asked.  Anne frowned.  

            "I have an idea for how to get the key.  But I can tell you this, because I'm sure of it; part of the duty that comes with being the guardian, is that I'm not allowed to enter the treasure trove."  Jack was still confused, but he wanted to trust her.  

            "Tell me what to do."  He said, still unsure.  He was not used to being part of a plan without knowing exactly what the plan was.  

            Anne frowned.  "We'll need Anamaria."  

            Jack cursed.  "I forgot.  Tell you what, Anne, stay here; I'll be back in less than an hour."  

            When Jack got back with the sword, he was not surprised to find that Anne was missing.  On the desk in his quarters she had written a note.  

_            Jack,_

_                        I hope you can read.  All of our fates depend on it.  I want and you to _

_            trust me when I say that I know exactly what I'm doing and have a plan._

_            I hereby give you my worthy permission to enter the secret trove of __Elizabeth_

_            Shirland, 'Cutlass Liz' and take what you will from her possessions.  _

_                        The treasure lies in a cove on the other side of this very island we are_

_ on.  Go deep into the cove until you come to a place in which there is a beam_

_ of light from the roof of the cove.  At the marker, underneath the water there _

_is a locked door which opens onto dear Lizzie's trove.  Understand this… do not _

_attempt to go through this door or break through the lock.  That's very_

_ important!   Wait in the shadows until you see a boat called 'The Heron'_

_pass by to the beam of light!  Do not be alarmed by what you see in this boat…_

_or everything is ruined!  The people in this boat must not see your crew!  When_

_ you see (or hear) the splash or ripples, I want you, YOU IN PERSON, JACK. _

_to dive down into the water. Once you are under the beam of light, you will _

_understand better.  I wish I could explain.  _

_Good luck.  Follow my instructions carefully.   I must go now.  Be at the_

_ cove before first light this morning. _

_                                                                                    -Anne _

Jack put the paper down.  Though he could not understand every bit, he understood that this was Anne doing the best she could to lay out her plan.  But the problem with plans is, they go wrong sometimes.  Not every detail was written on this paper… probably in case someone else read the paper.  He just hoped Anne would know what she was doing… the plan sounded crazy!  But he had no choice but to trust her.  

Jack reread the paper and then almost kicked himself.  He had to be at the cove before first light!  He ran out on the deck and yelled as loud as he could for all crew members to be up and start getting the Pearl out of port.  

It was begun.  


	9. AN and thanks you to reviewers

Sorry that this chapter is not an update, just an A/N, but I just had to say… don't be put off.  Anne has a plan… but plans don't always go smoothly, do they?  I think this is my best story yet, and I sure hope that you guys do too… I sure would love to get some reviews to tell me that!  Now, I received an awful lot of reviews for previous chapters, and I wanted to catch up real quick, so I'll start over; 

Many thanks to **Lemonade, **AbbieNormal182, **(J) **Lemluvspirates, smmergurl, Vimana Feral, pirates, Empress Guinevere Sparrow **and **concrete-angel.  **If I had time, I would write a personal little thank you to each and every one of you, because I really appreciate the encouragement… I know there are a lot of people out there who don't review stories becuz they're lazy, so thanks to those of you who are nice.  **

            Thanks **Orca girl and**** Lyra Silvertongue 13… my two new most**** consistent reviewers… I'm glad that you liked this story enough to check it out every time I update, how nice of you… that really boost's self esteem, J  both of you have many thanks and pats on the back.  Here, you can have Jack too.  **

            Thanks **Katie for being the only reviewer who decided I needed a little criticism… I can't believe you're the only one.  And thanks again… I need just a little criticism so I don't get boastful, but if people flame me I get mad, so thanks for being nice.  J  I only wish I could e-mail you or something, or read a story you've written, if you've written any… because it's sort of my policy not to take criticism from people who don't write their own stories… L sorry, but I just do because nobody realizes how hard it actually is to write a story.  **

            Ok!  Thanks, all, and for those of you who haven't reviewed, you still have a chance!  It's not like that little purple button has disappeared!  It's still there!  So review!  

~Sarah


	10. Complications and confusions

A/N I do not own the characters in this story… 

Wow, so many reviews (NOT!!! I haven't gotten any reviews yet!  Come on, people!  I thought it was GOOD!)  

            It was not hard to find the cove that Anne mentioned… what was hard was getting the crew out of bed.  They were all lazy and sluggish in the morning, and the only person who seemed even somewhat cheerful was Anamaria, who had gotten over herself and was happy to have a new sword.  The new lass, Daniel, which Jack suspected was actually Danielle, was not cheerful either, because of the splitting hang over which she seemed to have.  She had no clue how to help the crew cast off, and would probably have gotten in their way in their hurry, so she just stood around and watched.  

            Jack pulled deeper and deeper into the little cove, farther and farther until he was about to give up, and turn back around, because obviously they did not have the right cove, when they could see just a little bit ahead was a tiny little beam of light, cascading down into the water on the floor of the cove.  Only then could they see how deep the water was, even though it was murky and you couldn't see any deeper than two feet under.  Jack did as instructed and pulled the Pearl into the shadows, when he realized that the cove was not as narrow as it seemed… there was lots of space in the shadows.  

            As told in Anne's letter, very shortly after the Pearl was hidden, a ship called the Heron pulled cautiously into the cove and stopped just before the beam.  Jack peered into the boat, barely making out figures on the ship.  Just then he saw someone stand on the railing of the ship and star directly at the Pearl.  

            It was someone with fiery red hair, their hands bound.  A woman.  _Anne.  Jack almost choked.  _

            He hoped she wouldn't give away their whereabouts.  That might be bad, unless it was part of the plan.  He listened closely and shushed his crew, trying to hear the conversation on the ship as it pulled closer to them, the rowers coming to a halt.  

            "What are ye staring at, Miss Bonny?  Ain't nobody here to save yer skin."  

            Anne was dragged off the railing.  "I believe you're wrong."  She said calmly.  

            There was laughter to be heard.  "I believe you're crazy.  There isn't anything here but you, and us, and that treasure, sitting in heaps down there, just waiting to be claimed."  

            "Yes, you would think that."  Jack watched closely for some sign, ripples, a splash, anything, wondering what was going on and what he was supposed to do.  He was quite in the dark.  Literally.  

            "Give me your permission to go!"  A man shouted at her.  

            "No."  She said calmly.  Jack heard a slight gasp and almost started shooting when he heard her voice.  

            "I'm fine!  Not yet."  There was more men's laughter. 

            "Well, then, darlin, you're going to have to go yourself and get the treasure.  Go, now!  And if you even think about escaping, you'd best be careful… ain't nobody on this side of the island, and I have good aim with this pistol."  

            "Finally."  Anne said, and Jack heard a splash.  He dove into the water as quietly as he could and opened his eyes, barely able to see his own hands in the darkness, but thankfully he could still make out the beam of light.  He swam toward it as fast as he could, hoping that Anne would be there, like she said.  

            He swam toward it, only to find that, once he got in, he wasn't swimming any more.  He was… floating.  It was the strangest sensation, and he couldn't explain it any more than he knew what was going on.  He was about to panic because all he could see was the bright white light, and he thought he had died, when he heard Anne's voice.  

            "Finally.  I never thought you'd get here."  Jack turned his head and saw her there, _floating, right next to him, the white light making her red hair dazzle and stand out.  _

            "You can stop holding your breath, Jack.  There's air in here."  Jack let go of his breath and felt himself gasping… he hadn't realized it, but he was probably turning blue.  He could not understand any of this.  But he didn't have to ask.   

            "I don't get it either."  She confessed.  Jack then realized how _cold it was here.  "I swear, Lizzie was some kind of a witch…"  Anne was still talking, as if to make up for the fact that Jack had nothing to say.  _

            Anne sighed.  "I suppose I have some explaining to do."  Jack just nodded.  "Well, too bad, because I can't explain, at least not now.  Understand this… no matter what I say, I don't mean anything.  And if they hurt you… I'm sorry."  Jack was about to ask who, and what she was talking about, but he didn't get a chance, because she was dragging him upward.  Toward the surface.  

            When they broke the surface of the water, Jack was surprised to find that it was water that they were in… it still looked just like a beam of light, shining down on water.  A rope was tossed down from the Heron, and Anne grabbed it and Jack and they both were hauled aboard.  

            The man who Jack thought was the captain seemed red with fury.  

            "Where is the treasure?"  The man shouted, grabbing Anne by the hair and pulling her face up close to his.  She spat in his face, and Jack stifled a laugh.  Until he hit her and she fell on her hands and knees onto the deck, and spat blood onto the wood.  

            "And who is this?"  The captain asked, ordering some men to hang on to Jack.  Anne stood up and looked at Jack as if to say 'don't say anything.'  

            "That is Captain Jack Sparrow.  I told you we were not alone."  Anne started to say.  "I found him down there by the door.  He tried to steal the key.  Not that he could do anything with it."  Anne spat at Jack too, and Jack was surprised at how realistic it sounded.  

            "Is he alone?"  The captain asked suspiciously.  Anne nodded to Jack.  

            "No."  Jack said, ignoring her.  Anne took a deep breath through her teeth.  The captain smiled and Jack could see a few blacked out teeth and a few gold ones.  

            "And do you have the key, Anne?"  The captain asked turning back to her. She hesitated, and then glared at Jack.  "Yes."  

            "Well, then, I have made a decision.  What say you, Captain Sparrow, that we make an accord… you order your crew not to attack, and get twenty percent of the plunder, as soon as this bitch gets it for us."  

            Anne shook her head slightly at Jack, and he got the message.  "I don't agree.  There are too many holes in that accord… what if you attack us?  And twenty percent?  Too little… and what of the girl?  If she doesn't cooperate?  And what happens after?"  

            Anne looked satisfied… but at the same time slightly distressed.  The captain of the Heron looked confused.  

            Anne suddenly gasped very loudly and clapped her hand over her mouth, narrowing her eyes at Jack.  And then he understood why.  The captain didn't, of course, but Jack did.  He understood very well.  Anne had provided him with everything needed.  The location of the treasure… _check.  Permission to enter… _check.  _ But Anne had the key… if he killed her to get the key, she would die, but he would get the treasure.  _

            But if he killed Anne… he would be the guardian, and that means he wouldn't be able to enter the trove.  So it wouldn't work.  But he didn't need to kill Anne, anyway.  He just needed to get this stupid crew out of the way.  But hadn't she set him up for that, as well?  His crew on the Pearl was waiting in the shadows for him to give them commands.  So why didn't he?  

            Because… well, it might put Anne in danger… if she was the guardian, and the captain knew it, then all he would have to do is put a gun to her head and the whole plan would be dead, because the captain could take back the key, and torture Jack into giving permission,  and… 

            But was that the only reason he didn't want Anne to die?  She enjoyed putting him through hell… 

            But was there something else?  Something she had said came back to him… 

            _There's more to life than treasure.  _

But not all treasure is silver and gold.

            Jack didn't quite understand what he had to do… but what he did know was that they were all in an awkward situation… too many twists and turns, complicated issues.  

            The treasure was down there.  

            Anne had the key.  

            But she couldn't go.  

            Jack had the permission.  

            Why was this so hard?  He simply could not think of a single way to solve this.  Unless… 

            "Anne… you have the key…?"  Jack said to her.  

            She glanced at the captain nervously, and then turned to Jack.  

            "Yes, I have the key."  She said, but then pointed to the beam of light.  "The treasure and the opening are over there."  

            Jack could tell instantly what she had done.  HE dove into the water and swam toward the light beam, as fast as he could, ignoring the shouts behind him.  Farther and farther, until he broke through, into the white again.  But this time he did not wait… he swam farther, until he came to a door.  And in the keyhole of the door was a tiny gold key.  Jack reached out and turned the key, and the door swung open.  


	11. Trickery and Betrayal

A/N Ok!  Here's my new update… thanks to my new reviewers…

**Orca girl**, even though you aren't really new, **Gwennivierre, **and to** Empress Guinevere  Sparrow, **yes, I have updated a lot in the past few days… the reason is because I had no school on Tuesday, so I had a lot of spare time.  

Ok, on with the story… um, wait… I don't own anything.  Yeah, I think that's it… 

This chapter will be pretty short, but I think another will be added REALLY soon, so don't worry… this one's cool though.  

***~***

Jack paced the room.  

You see, the problem was, he got into the treasure trove, and it did look like a treasure trove, except for one little problem.  

No treasure.  Not even one gold galleon.  Not a single jewel or piece of eight.  

Jack was confused.  It didn't make any sense.  What had happened?  What should he do now?  He turned to leave, go back out to the surface again, when he spotted a white piece of paper in the corner of the room he was in.  He walked slowly over and picked it up, curiously, and recognized the handwriting instantly… Anne's.  Jack leaned against one of the damp walls and began to read.  

_Jack,_

_If you have found this letter, then my plan had worked out well… hopefully you are alone, yes?  Now, you are not going to like this, so please just hear me out, okay?  _

_First of all, let me explain… where to start?  When I first came on your ship I could see all the work that needed to be done and things that needed to be changed… and I could also see that your crew was rapidly losing their respect for you since you don't help with their chores.  Something had to be done.  _

_Understand that at first, I had meant for us to split the treasure 50/50, the way we agreed.  But this plan sounded better.  _

_I hired Danielle to help me bring the treasure from this trove to the ship, the __Pearl__.  I knew that you would have to agree for her to be a part of the crew, and figured that you would trust her better if she were disguised as a boy, and became tipsy.  (Wonderful actress, isn't she?)I gave her the key (yes, I lied… I did have it from the very beginning) and the permission and the row boat, and she loaded up the treasure.  _

_As soon as you jumped in the water, your crewmembers on the __Pearl__ attacked the men on the Heron until every one was dead, and then we sailed away.  At this very moment, Jack, you are alone.  _

_Understand that if there had been a better way to do it, we would have.  Your crewmembers wanted you out of the way from the fight on the Heron, especially Anamaria, and they all agreed you needed a vacation.  I am truly sorry for abandoning you.  _

_If you find us again… **When **you find us again, we will welcome you back onto your ship with open arms and a full share of the treasure.  Until then, I will be captain.  _

_I understand if you want to kill me… in fact, I can hardly wait for you to come back and bring excitement along with you… you kill me, I kill you, and we can all go merrily to hell together.  How does that sound?  _

_This is not mutiny, and it's not betrayal, Jack.  We are all rooting for you and want to give you another chance.  Consider this a challenge.  _

_                                                                                                                                                -Anne Bonny, Captain of The Black __Pearl___

The paper slid out of Jack's hands and fell to the damp floor, and Jack stood there in shock.  He could not believe that he had been outwitted… tricked!  The whole time, and his whole crew was behind it!  

But Anne had sounded sincere when she wrote that she was sorry, and Jack could understand the logic of the letter. 

He still wished that it hadn't happened, that when he swam back up to the top, his ship would still be there.  Who knows?  Maybe the crewmembers on the Heron won, and his ship was still there.  Or maybe it wasn't too late.  He swam as fast as he could up to the surface, and managed to convince himself that once he got up, his ship would be waiting, but… 

It was gone.  They were all gone, turned against him.  They thought he had been a terrible captain, so they sailed off without him.  He wasn't sure whether to be depressed or angry, or both, or neither.  

So he decided to just be confused, and make everything simple.  

So Jack swam out of the cove and then onto the island, heading in the direction of Nassau port.  


	12. Easy Decisions

A/N I do not own anything.  

***~***

            Once Anne was satisfied by the condition of the ship, she let her crewmembers have free rein to do whatever they pleased… she had worked them hard.   She leaned over the helm, and then decided she needed a break, so instead tied a rope to the wheel and then walked over to the ship railing and stared into the open blue sky.  Her thoughts raced back to Captain Jack… would he find them?  She sincerely hoped so, and that he would forgive her. 

            If he didn't, though, it would be understandable.  She was ruining his life, with whatever scrap of security he liked to hold on to.  Besides, he could kill her if he wanted to.  Not that it would matter.  What did she have to live for?  

            Treasure is treasure is treasure… it's not happiness, not love, not security, and it's not one of the things needed to live.  Anne didn't even have the things needed to live, so she might as well die.  

            Her heart was stolen… by the late Captain Jack Rackham, Calico Jack.  

            Her happiness was suspended… just as her old crew form the _Revenge had been hung.  _

            Her security was gone… along with _The Revenge, _it was banished to the depths of the sea.  In fact, all she had to live for was the hope that maybe she might get her hope back, somehow.  

            At least she had someone to talk to… Anamaria seemed to have regrets and the way to be her friend was to just forgive them.  Anne wished that Jack were here… one of her few pleasures was tormenting him… but if she hadn't left him, who knows what ,might have happened?  She was useless… as soon as she had the treasure, she would be turned away from the ship under the idea that she had a place to go… she could buy herself a new ship.  

            But she didn't like that idea.  It was not time for her to leave… no, she felt that for some reason, she had to stay, if only a little bit longer, just to get something done, and who knows?  Maybe someday she would be remembered.  

            She needed to provide a challenge for Jack… her plan was to hide the Pearl somewhere, in some cave or island or something, and then let the crew go where they pleased for about a month, while she gave Jack a chance to find her and let her escape, but not before she would tell him where the ship was.  

            She honestly didn't want to go… she would be totally alone, yet again.  

            She was scared of leaving.  

            Jack decided that the first thing he would do would be to find Anne.  Or the Pearl.  Or both, but either one would do. It didn't matter.  If he found Anne, he would simply make her tell him where his ship was.  And if he found the Pearl, then he could have the Pearl back… simple plan, to be honest, but it would work… if only he could get some sort of leverage, but most likely Anne would just hand over his ship… she was that sort of person, but still, he didn't like that she _still _had the upper hand.  

            Anne had sailed in a smaller boat back to Nassau, just to see if Jack was there.  If so, she would leave him a note in a bar to see if he could find her again… she felt terrible leaving him with no clue where she was.  

            So when the boat was docked in Nassau, she was very surprised to see that Nassau was brimming with guards from the Navy…  it was surprising because Nassau was a pirate haven, not a place for red coats.  Nevertheless, she would stick to the plan, so she walked into the first bar she came to, the Whales Breath Inn.  

            Jack sat in a corner in the filthy tavern, in a place where he could watch the whole place and no enemies could surprise him.  But an enemy did take him by surprise… he sat much straighter in his chair when a woman with striking red hair entered, standing out significantly in the small crowd.  Right behind her, a small brawl started between two men, but she just pushed right past it.  

            Jack knew it was Anne.  The only thing he couldn't figure out was why she had come back to Nassau.  He thought she hated it here.  

            He edged closer to where she was so he could hear the conversation she was having with the bartender.  Sure enough, once he got a better look, it most definitely was Anne, her green eyes looking in disgust at the drunken men all around.  

            Jack decided that he would have to listen to the conversation, and tuned in.  

            "So he's still here?  If he comes by, will you give him this?"  Anne handed a off-white piece of paper to the bartender, who took it and nervously glanced at Jack.  Anne didn't notice.  

            "Thank you for doing me this favor."  Anne said.  "Here's a coin for taking the trouble."  And she pulled a coin out of her purse resting on her belt.  Jack decided now was the time to act.  

            "Why give it to him, darlin, when you could just give me your little note in person?"  Jack said, grinning at her and watching her expression as she turned to him.  

            "Why, there you are, Jack!"  She exclaimed sarcastically.  Jack noticed that she drew back a little.  Perhaps afraid of him?  

            "Well, I'm afraid I don't have the Pearl with me, and I won't tell you where it is.  But that note will."  She said, and snatched the note out of the bartender's hands.  She handed it carefully to Jack and then stepped lazily over the two men wrestling on the floor near her and out the door.  Jack followed quickly, but as soon as he got out the door, she had taken off, running down an old alley, a backstreet. Jack followed her, running as quickly after her as he could.  

            He came to an intersection where the alley came back to a busier street, and caught sight of Anne's flaming red hair, but it was next to two other red patches.  

            Redcoats.  Anne turned toward him, and he saw her face… shocked at first, but then she smiled slightly and winked at him, shoving the redcoats off and then allowing herself to be herded in the direction of the jail.  

            "Good luck finding the Pearl, Jack!"  She shouted over her shoulder.  

            Jack's first thought was to run after the redcoats and outnumber them… Anne could help him overtake them.  

            So his second thought was to maybe come to her that night and help her escape.  But what if she didn't want to escape?  Well, too bad for her.  

            But his third thought was that he should read the note that she had pressed into his palm before taking off.  He uncrumpled it and read;

            _Jack,_

_                        Frustrated?  Don't worry, you'll find us soon.  I promise.  The __Pearl__ is currently hidden in a cave close to __Barbados__… good luck in finding it.  At the end of the month, I shall retire from my position as captain.  If  you are not there by then, Anamaria will claim that title, and she is not as likely to give it up to you… but don't worry, I have faith you shall find it… look to the shadows for direction away from Barbados.  But anytime after the sixteenth of this month, that direction will be useless.  _

_                                                                                                                                                                        -Anne_

Jack decided to get in his boat right away and sail to Barbados… Anne had said he needed to be there before the sixteenth!  He didn't quite understand the clue she had given him, but he would figure it out when he was there… but he would need to get there soon… very quickly!  

            He headed down to the docks to find a suitable ship he could board to leave, but found his thoughts were dwelling on Anne.  She would be hung tomorrow, woman or not… her trial had already been held, and as it turned out that there was no child, she faced certain death tomorrow.  Would Jack ever be able to forgive himself if she was hung?  

            It was a hard choice to make.   If he sprung her from her cell, there was no guarantee she would be grateful.  And he would miss his deadline.  Nevertheless, he headed for the jail… he had to do it.  

            But was there another reason that he didn't want to see Anne hanged?  

            No… of course not…


	13. Beautiful Hopelessness

A/N I don't own anything.  Ok, listen.  I've been going through some writers block lately, but this just came to me in a moment of inspiration.  Tell me what you are thinking.  

Jack found the prison without any trouble.  And he was delighted to find that the guard was already asleep.  All he had to do was sneak in, grab Anne, and sneak out.  No problem.  Luck was on his side.  

            He crept in and glanced in all the cells.  There were four cells, and three were filled with pathetic looking prisoners, but the last one had only one figure in it, hunched up in the corner, shadow across the features, and a recognizable hat on the person's head.  It didn't look like Anne, but Jack didn't know who else it could be.  Where else would she be?  

            "Anne?"  He muttered to the figure in the corner.  The hat lifted slightly and he could see a half smile on the person's mouth.  Jack sighed in relief.  It was her.  

            "So… having trouble figuring out the note, Jack?  Or can't you read?"  Anne said to him.  He shook his head and glanced at a man in one of the other cells who was pretending not to be eavesdropping.  

            "I came to get you out… don't want you dying 'cos o' me."  

            Anne sat up straighter and leaned forward, and Jack finally saw her red hair, sweeping out over her shoulder.  But what really caught his attention was her eyes… her eyes, when they were happy, were a sparkling green that made you want to laugh, and when she was upset, were like a cold and frozen forest that has seen better days.  Her eyes bit into his mind.  It was scary.  

            Her voice was low at first.  But when she really got into what she was saying, it sounded like she had thought about all of this for a long time.  

            "Get me out, Jack?  Help me escape?"  She laughed softly and bitterly.  "There is no escape.  Except death.  But we're all going to hell anyway, so what kind of escape is that?  The fact is Jack… I don't have anywhere to go.  I give you back your captaincy, and then I leave your ship.  That's what you were planning, right?  So where am I going to go?  Huh?  Back to North Carolina, into Daddy's open arms?  Or maybe I could stay here, in Nassau?"  She stood up and walked over to Jack, wrapping her fingers around the bars.  

            "The fact is, Jack… I would rather stay here.  Rather _face _my death, because what else is there?  _I don't have anything to live for.  You think you're some kind of saint, Jack?  Coming in here all piratey, with your big shot dreams about being famous… nobody's going to remember you once you die.  There's only a couple things worth living for, and I've already tried them all.  Let's just see where that gets me.  There's dreams… well, I've lived my dreams.  I don't have any anymore… nothing to hope for, to want.  There are goals and accomplishments… but that all goes back into that… no matter what you do, nobody's going to remember.  And there's love…"  Her voice faltered, and she looked at the ground for a moment before meeting Jack's eyes again.  "Love betrayed me."  _

            Jack was silent during all this, listening to all that she needed to say.  He understood that… she _needed to say it.  She had based her whole life on these thoughts, about how hopeless everything was, and she needed to say it.  But when she finished, he shook his head.  _

            "You think you don't have anything to live for, Anne?  You're wrong.  Bad stuff happens sometimes, but that's no reason to give up hope.  You come to a barrier, and you knock it down.  Once things get hard, you just push harder.  But it all depends on what you want to be remembered for.  You want to be remembered as the person who always looked back, never forward?  Or the person who lived life for the moment, the thrill of just _experiencing _it, _being there.  You tell me Anne.  Because once you choose, that's forever how I'll remember you."  _

            Anne shook her head sourly.  "You talk big Jack, but the words that come out of your mouth are full of shit."  She smiled and shook her head again.  "Let me out."    

            Jack pushed the key in the lock, and it opened smoothly, the door swung open, creaking a little on its hinges, and Anne and Jack left Nassau.  

***~***

            Jack and Anne were sailing on a small brigantine commandeered form the docks of Nassau (Jack had taken one look at the ship Anne had and decided to commandeer a ship.)  The brigantine was called _The Gull, but Anne renamed it, evilly, and much to Jack's displeasure, _Sparrow's Goods, _the implication being that Sparrow's goods were rather small.  It did get a good laugh from Anamaria later on, though.  _

            The brigantine was small enough that Jack and Anne could crew it together well enough without any trouble, provided that they get along.  It was hard though, because Anne was constantly cross at Jack for being lazy, and in their haste to leave, they had forgotten to check the supplies in the ship, and were running rather low… it was a good thing that Anne and Jack were the only people on the boat, or they would have been in trouble.  They did not have food to spare.  

            They slept in shifts, and not often, because they couldn't sleep when the clouds looked dark or the wind was strong.  It would've only taken a day or two to get to the Pearl, but may I remind you that the Pearl was not due to go anywhere for a whole month, and Jack seemed to always be turning them in the wrong direction.  Finally he just let Anne take over at the helm, because she seemed to know exactly where they were going.  She did… Jack had no idea where the Pearl was, she refused to tell him.  

            One day the sea was particularly calm, so they secured the wheel and Anne climbed up to the crows nest, with Jack right behind her. Staring quite bluntly at her behind. She kicked him gently and his hat flew off, he immediately scrambled down after it, in almost a panic, swearing all the way down the rigging that if it was lost at sea he was going to kill her.  

            The hat survived, so, so did Anne. Jack finally recovered and continued climbing to the crow's nest, where he pulled out a bottle of rum and started swigging.  Anne was obviously disgusted.  

            "Thought we were behind all this, love."  Jack said, noticing she didn't flinch when he called her love.   

            "I never said that I loved rum."  Anne said, turning her green eyes back to the sea, and taking a deep breath of the salty air wafting up from the sapphire sparkles down below.  

            "Hmmm…" Jack said, taking another swig.  

            "Honestly Jack, what am I going to do when we get back to the Pearl?  I can't be the captain or the first mate, and… you can keep my share of the treasure.  I don't have anything to do with it."  

            Jack raised his eye brows and stared at the bottom of his rum bottle.  

            "Actually, Anne, I was um… kind of wondering if you'd like to be captain alongside me again."  Jack said, not taking his eyes off the rum.  

            Anne was very quiet.  "I can't do that."  She finally said.  "I can't take part of your responsibility away… it's your life, I need to get on with mine."  

            Jack shook his head.  "I'd be honored to captain alongside you… I need somebody to keep me in line, threaten me with cleaning the galley every once in awhile, just so that I don't get lazy."  Jack sighed.  "I'm just offering, love.  All you have to do is say yes, no agreement needed.  As soon as you want off, you can leave."  

            Anne was silent.  Jack turned to look at her, and noticed the expression on her face… what could she be thinking?  Hard to believe she could betray him, and yet be so wrapped up in hating her life and the way the world works.  

            "What are you thinking?"  She asked him, as if she knew that's what he wanted to ask her.  

            Jack said the first think that came to mind without even thinking about what her reaction might be.  

            "How beautiful you are."  

            She turned sharply to look at him, her eyes wide and confused.  

            "What?"  She whispered softly, her face pale in disbelief, and without waiting for him to answer, slid softly down the ropes and disappeared below deck

            And then next morning, she reappeared on deck, as snide and cheerful as she normally was, pretending that he hadn't said anything, and that everything that had happened yesterday had never happened at all.  After all, she knew she was beautiful, and lot's of people had told her so.  So this shouldn't bother her at all.  Jack was just being sweet, telling the truth.  How nice of him.  

            But inside she was scared.  


	14. Sweet Misery

A/N Ok, first, I do not own anything.  Second, I'd like to give a BIG thank you to all of my reviewers, I truly appreciate your consistency and support, and I wish the rest of the world would be more like you guys.  Third, please review.  I'd really appreciate your suggestions and support, just to know that I'm not just writing this for no reason.  

I hope you can all catch the double meanings hidden in one of the paragraphs, otherwise you won't understand the paragraph.  

A very special thank you to Emily Knibbe (wow, you'd give up your love for Dirk?  I am blown away…) for being so nice and encouraging all the time (even though your encouragements were mostly threats to kill me if I didn't update…) and thanks to Orca Girl b cuz _every time_ I update you review!  I'm so happy, thank you.  

 Ok, Emily, here's your update, be _patient, _pleez!

***~***

            Anne avoided talking to Jack except to give him orders… it annoyed him, but they did make better progress, so Jack kept his mouth shut.  They got to the cave where the Pearl was hidden before sunset that night, and Jack rushed immediately to the helm, running his fingers over the smooth wood, which seemed to amuse Anne.  

            Jack was surprised to see Anamaria step out of her cabin, and Anamaria was surprised to see them both, but Anne seemed unfazed by her unexpected appearance.  

            "Anne!"  Anamaria said pleasantly, looking confused but smiling nonetheless at Anne.  Anne glanced at Jack.  

            "Jack… The treasure is being stored in your treasure compartment.  I haven't seen it yet… why don't you go familiarize yourself with the treasure?"  

Jack nodded and turned to go, only looking slightly suspicious. Anamaria waited until the door had closed behind him before turning back to Anne.  

"Anne!"  She hissed quietly.  "What about the plan?  You're not supposed to be here… now he knows you're not dead!" 

Anne raised her eyebrows quietly and glanced at the door which Jack had gone into.  "He's still listening; Anamaria… I've decided to drop the plan."  

Anamaria frowned and then sighed.  "So what are you doing here?"  She asked.  

"Jack offered me a position on the Black Pearl, and I intend to take it."  Anne answered smoothly.  

Anamaria narrowed her eyes.  "What position?"  She asked darkly.  

"Captain, like I was before."  

Anamaria sighed.  "I guess I should be angry, but I'm not… it's wonderful to work alongside you, and I'm sorry if I was cross at you at first… got used to being the only woman on board, y'know?"  

Anne nodded understandingly, and Anamaria smiled.  "So how'd you get here?"  She asked.  

Anne explained about the _Sparrow's goods and Anamaria laughed.  Anne walked over to the helm and rubbed one of the knobs, sighing.  She turned her gaze back to Anamaria, who was studying her.  "You know, Ana, everybody is passionate about a few things in their life.  The only thing I got left to be passionate about is freedom.  It gets taken away, and I might as well die.  I don't know why I was so depressed about being in that cell, but when I was locked up like that…"  Her voice faltered and she shook her head.   _

Jack walked back on deck at that very moment, and it was quite obvious that he had been eavesdropping.  He walked over to Anne at the helm stood behind her, putting his hands over hers resting on the wheel.  

"I completely understand."  He said.  "Now, what are we going to do until the crew gets back?"  He grinned cheekily at the two women.  Anne walked away, to her cabin without a word.  Jack turned to Anamaria and raised his eyebrows.  "Do you fancy a roll in the hay, then?"  He asked her, grinning again.  

"Sod off."  She muttered darkly and walked away to her cabin.  

Jack frowned.  "Is it cold in here or what?"  He said to no one in particular and walked back to the treasure room to do some inspection.  

Anne went to her cabin and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  It was just wood, with a suspicious looking dark patch in one corner.  But Anne ignored that and rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillow, but then a vision popped into her head.  She wondered how many other women had laid in this bed, next to Jack.  It was a creepy thought, so she got off the bed, disgusted, and left the cabin.  

"Jack."  She said, walking up to him quickly.  "I _never _want to sleep in your bed _again."  _She shuddered.  "I'll take the hammock."  Jack just shrugged. 

"Are you sure?  I'd be willing to share it with you…" He grinned, and Anne shoved him.  

"Please stop talking like that… it's bothering me… you're different from before… are you drunk again?"  She asked him suspiciously.  Jack frowned.  

"I'm more sober than I've been since when we were locked in that cell when we first met."  He said.  Anne smiled.  

"That's it then."  She said.  "You've spent just a little too much time in the sun, haven't you Jack?"  

"You say that like it's a bad thing."  He commented, turning to go into the treasure room.  

"Buy the way, what's in there?"  Anne said, running a finger over the surface of the helm.  "I haven't been in yet."  Jack turned to look at her.  For a moment, he just stared at her, and her eyebrows raised.  

"Well, love, there's jewels… my favorites are the emeralds, small but pure, and when you're looking into them, it's like they can see your mind, your every thought, and they just seem to go on forever.  There are fabrics, too, which'll go for a lot of money… greens and blues and creamy whites, and then a flaming crimson red, silky and thick."  Anne bit her lip and studied her hands.  Jack continued, unable to take his eyes off her.  "And there's gold… lots of gold, real gold, even if it looks fake on the outside, inside its sweet and pure.  This treasure is worth a lot more than you thought, Anne.  At least, that's what I think every time I look at it."  

Anne was shaking her head.  "I know what you're saying Jack, and I don't want to hear it.  I already know I'm beautiful, and I'm not interested in being your company."  She breathed deeply.  

"I mean it love."  Jack said, desperately wanting her to look at him.  

She did, but it was not a kind look.  "Don't call me that."  She shook her head.  "You have no right."  She turned and slowly climbed the rigging of the ship, staring up at the blackness above them, the ceiling of the cave they were in.  Jack didn't join her, and it was a good thing too, for she was in no mood to be joined.    

Anne drew a deep breath through her teeth, and then remembered Calico, the way he was.  He had been sweet and spirited, always the perfect match for her, and never one to get tied down.  Of course, she could never have married him without divorcing or killing James.  She had always thought of Calico as her lover.  But had the feeling been mutual?  They had been in love, but was it really love?  He occasionally treated her like her only use was to keep his bed warm, even though she had a knack for thinking up plans.  He would've been dead sooner if not for her.  But he always, always took her for advantage.  Never did he appreciate her like she deserved.  

But why couldn't she stop thinking about him, about how much she would give for everything to be the way it was, where Mary would climb the rigging with her and give her someone to talk to who would _understand _every petty problem,_ and she would wake up every morning with Calico's arms wrapped firmly around her waist, someone to hold her tight.  _

But no matter how much she wished that it would happen, she knew it wouldn't, and that fact hurt.  It was only now that she accepted that they were never coming back.  Even when Mary had grown larger with pregnancy, and started to show signs of depression and lack of sleep and food, Anne had not believed that her usually cheerful best friend could be suicidal.  Even when she had been allowed to see Calico, and there he was, on his knees in his cell the day before he was hung, she had not understood that he would be gone forever.  She refused to acknowledge him when he said he wanted her to forgive him.  How could she have been so cold?  

Even when she had seen Mary dead on the filthy cell floor with blood pouring out of a knife wound, she had not believed it.  Even when Calico had hung from a rope, his lifeless and weak body suspended in air, she had not believed it.  

But she believed it now, and the shock that she had avoided hit her at that moment.  

She buried her head in her knees and closed her eyes, curling up tight. She did not cry, or sob, or scream.  She was just a girl, weak with grief, sitting by herself in a crows nest, and for possibly the first time since she was young, Anne did not know what she was going to do next.  She had no plan.  

But who needs a plan?  For once in her life, couldn't she just lie back and relax, enjoy everything?  Every since she had married James, she had believed herself to be free, from all the pressure around her.  But she was just tangled up even more; people started expecting her to be smart, come up with the plans, get the money, save the day, until she _wasn't free.  It was only a cover, something people had told her, and she believed it.  But it wasn't really being free.  _

And she still wasn't free… Jack was depending on her help, expecting her to come up with some sort of plan to help him find adventure.  But she didn't want adventure; she wanted to feel the ship rocking under the swells of the waves, the wind blowing softly, and she wanted everything to be peaceful, peaceful, so maybe she could just _pretend _like she was okay.  

Maybe she could just forget.  Everyone expected her to be strong; they hadn't seen the Anne that was hidden underneath all the deceit and genius plans.  Except maybe Jack; but he really was just a daft captain.  A daft captain with a loyal crew and carefree life.  She envied his freedom, when here she was locked in a cell woven by her own need to escape.  

Maybe he could set her free.  

If only she could trust him.  

_Why can't I trust you…_


	15. Strangers

A/N I do not own anything.  

***~*** 

Jack was ecstatic to wake up in his own bed for once.  Comfortable, and familiar, but it smelled slightly different… more feminine, which was strange, because he hadn't been with a girl in awhile.  

But then he remembered who had been sleeping in his bed recently, and he climbed out of his bed and pulled on his clothes, tossing on his hat before stepping out onto the deck.  

The crew would start arriving soon… but until then, the Pearl was pretty creepy, since it seemed so abandoned.  It was foggy and the light mist filled the cave so that Jack couldn't see three feet in front of him.  He could already tell that he was the only one up yet… so where was Anne?  He climbed the rigging until he was up in the crows nest, and then he stood up there, just staring at the mist in front of him.  

"G-morning Jack."  A voice said from right next to him.  He jumped and looked down at his feet, surprised to see Anne there.  

"Have you been here all night?"  He asked, concerned.

"Yes."  She answered, looking away from his gaze, and then he realized she had been drinking.  It was shocking to him, but he decided she desperately needed help, so he slid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned against him slightly, until both of them fell asleep.   

When Anne woke up, she realized she was leaning against someone, and without even looking, she knew it was Jack.  It didn't bother her, but she didn't want to be awake and next to him when he woke up again, so she moved as slowly as she could, careful not to disturb him.  She climbed silently down the rigging, but about halfway down, she remembered why she had stayed up in the crow's nest all night.  She closed her eyes and leaned against the lines, the visions of Calico and Mary haunting her memory.  Why was it that when she needed to be strong the most she was having trouble even clearing her mind?  

She climbed the rest of the way down the rigging and peered through the fog; she could hear voices.  It was the crew, coming back just in time.  

She went to greet the few crewmembers already arriving at the cave.  

Jack woke up about an hour later, and was surprised to find Anne had all the crewmembers up to their elbows in work, preparing to leave the cave.  

"So soon?"  He mumbled, climbing down the rigging carefully.

"Aye.  I want to get out of here as soon as possible.  Unfortunately, Danielle isn't here yet, so we may have to wait a while longer yet."  Jack turned at the sound of Anne's voice.  She grinned at him and winked.  "Good morning."  

"Feeling better?"  He asked her, raising his eyebrows.  

"Yes," She said firmly.  "Thank you for being a shoulder to lean on.  Have you figured out how much all that treasure is worth, Jack?"   She looked at him and waited for him to answer, but when he didn't she broke away her gaze and Jack could see her blushing.    

"Jack!"  She said quickly.  "How much, Jack?"  

"Um… about 200,000£."  He said, wanting her to look at him again.  But she turned away.  

"That's too much for us to just be sailing around.  Make sure it's locked good and tight until we can get to a trading place and exchange it for money."  Jack nodded and immediately turned to Gibbs to relay the order.  

"Just do it yourself, Jack, he's busy!"  Anne said exasperatingly before turning and looking around.  "Where's Danielle?  Anamaria?  Have you seen Danielle?"  

"Ah… she went off into that cave about half an hour ago, she said to go look for a place to relieve herself… don't blame her, the men have been making the head sticky with piss."  

"Half an hour ago?"  Anne said, looking quite worried.  

"Ah, well, I can see you're busy, but really Anne, I need you to tell me…" Jack started to say.

"Not now, Jack!  Ana are you sure it was half an hour ago?  Where could she be?  Could you do me a tiny favor and go look for her, Ana, please?    
I have a million other things to do… oh; damn… did somebody check the sails?  Are they all secured and flawless?  Never mind, I'll do it… Jack, why are you just standing here?"  

Jack backed away and watched from a distance as Anne climbed the rigging and tugged on the lines securing the sails. She inspected the canvas carefully before climbing back down.  

"Oright, Gibbs, find somebody to sew up that patch on the sails, it's coming loose again, but wait just a moment, I have to see…"  She turned the wheel and when the sail swung around as well, she grinned.  

"Oright, _now get somebody up there."  She turned around and noticed Jack again.  "Jack!  Didn't I tell you to get moving like, an hour ago?  Will you stop staring at me?  Jack…"  She looked around for just a second.  "Where did Anamaria go?"  _

"I believe you sent her to look for Danielle."  Jack pointed out.  

"But… that was twenty minutes ago!  They should be back by now…" Anne looked very worried.  

"No problem, love, I'll go look for them."  Jack volunteered.  Anne sighed.    

"I'll go too.  Just in case… I really can't lose all three of you, not now!"  

Jack shook his head.  "You've got too much to do, and besides, if something happens to me, then the crew needs a captain!  Please, just stay here."  He said, trying to make her think.  But instead she looked mad.  

"Why don't _you stay?  You expect me to do all this work, but it's your job too!  Just take responsibility for once… do I have to do everything?  I'm going, and that's all there is to it!"   Jack backed up a step or two from this sudden outburst and grinned.  _

"Alright, love, but all I'm saying is… you're welcome to my rum stash, as long as you don't drink as much as you did last night."  

Anne grinned also.  "Kiss my arse."  She said, lowering the ramp and walking down onto the cave floor.  

"Is that an invitation?"  Jack wondered out loud.  

"Don't take me up on it."  Anne warned, and Jack walked down the ramp also.  

"Wouldn't dream of it."  He said.  

"Gibbs!"  She called behind her.  "Keep all the crewmembers from coming after us if we don't return.  If we're not back in two days, leave without us… I trust you can captain this ship well enough to get us to port?"  

"Aye."  Gibbs called to her retreating back.  

"And one more thing…"  She said, turning to face him.  She grinned.  "Change the sheets on Jack's bed, would you?  It's grossing me out."  

Jack looked insulted, but she just shook her head at him.  

"It smells like rum, sweat, and sex."  She started to walk off into the cave, Jack following her closely.  

"So where do you think they'll be, love?"  Jack asked her, trying to make conversation.  

"Shut up."  She said lightly, peering around a corner.  She fingered her pistol delicately.  "Stay here… I'll be right back… something's amiss…"  She said, creeping slowly and cautiously forward.  

Jack waited for a moment until she disappeared around a corner and then followed her.  There was no way he was going to miss out on an opportunity like this.  He didn't bother keeping silent… he strongly doubted that there would be anything in these caves worth hiding from.  Danielle and Anamaria had probably just stumbled and fell into a hold or something.  Or sprained an ankle.  Everything was fine.  Anne was paranoid. 

Jack walked further and further into the cave, looking for some sign of where everyone might be, and after about ten minutes, he was getting slightly nervous… did he go the right way?  Was everyone actually alright?  

And then a thought came to him… what if they were betraying him again?  It would make sense… where was Anne?  He started running forward, determined to find some sort of note or something before she had the chance to leave.  

After about two minutes of running, he realized he wasn't getting anywhere, until he heard a voice.  It was feminine, but not Anne's voice.  

"Take him and lock him up.  Bring him to my room."  

Then everything became dark, and Jack lost consciousness.  

When Jack awoke, he was in a room which he did not recognize.  Where was he?  The room was nicely furnished, and a light was lit, setting a soft glow about the place.  Jack could see it was meant to be quite comfortable.  But he had the sense that he was still in the cave… there was a certain dampness around the room.  And it was rather cold.  He was alone in the room, and wondered where he was.  

A door on the far side of the room opened, and a woman came in.  She was draped in beautiful shimmering cloths.  To his relief, it was not Anne.  But this woman was quite beautiful, he couldn't help but notice. She smiled at him, and he could sense that she was quite powerful in her way.  He waited until she spoke.  

"Well, it seems my playmate had finally awoken…"  She said, coming and sitting next to him on the bed which he had woken upon.  

"Where are the women?"  Jack asked suspiciously.  The woman seemed surprised.  "Are they your lovers?  You have strange taste… a dark skinned savage and a girl that's barely a woman."  She sighed.  "Well, I suppose if you are on the wild side, you'll be quite suitable for me."  

Jack was about to ask about Anne but then thought better of it.  If they hadn't captured her yet, then perhaps she could help them all get out of this place.  

"Where are you keeping them?  In a room like this one?"  He asked.  The woman laughed.  

"Of course not.  They are locked up, in a different place, hardly as comfortable as this room, _my _room.  You are here because I need to have some fun.  And because I believe that you have something that belongs to me."   

Jack tried to think if he had ever seen this woman before.  Perhaps a strumpet, on a drunken night in Tortuga, whom he owed a coin for her services?  But he did not recognize her at all.  

"I'm sorry, and you are…?"  He asked her, raising his eyebrow.  She smiled and shook her head.  

"You still don't know who I am?  Well, let me hand you a name… Elizabeth Shirland."  

Jack thought about that name.  He knew now that he had heard it before.  In fact, he was quite sure of it.  Who was this woman, and why was she significant?  _Anne would know… _he thought.  Of course she would… Anne knew everything, for some weird reason.  But he shouldn't worry about her now… well, maybe he should, but what he really had to focus on was this conversation. 

He thought back to his conversations with Anne, all the times she had spoken with him.  But for some reason, he could not recall the name Elizabeth Shirland coming up at any point.  Suddenly, he remembered who this woman was.  But it wasn't from a conversation he had had.  He sighed.  

"Alright."  He said to her.  She smiled.  

A/N Ok!  Can anybody guess who it is?  Anybody?  I think it's slightly obvious, but a bottle of rum to anybody who get's it right!

Review please!  


	16. short chapter

A/N I do not own anything

Yes, yes, Emily… here you are… not sleeping till I finish, eh?  Poor you… It might be awhile, I have PLANS for this story… You just settle back and relax, dream about Dirk, and in the meantime I'll be writing furiously… I did promise five new chapters this weekend, didn't I?  

AbbieNormal182… You were close enough on your guess about Elizabeth Shirland…  yeah, she was a pirate, but I meant be a little more specific… oh well, here, take a bottle of rum anyways.  

***~***

            Elizabeth stepped forward.  

            "I want my treasure back."  She said.  "I've been waiting… so long, for someone to bring it back, since I couldn't go in after it myself."  She ran her thumb along Jack's jawbone and then leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  

            "I am Cutlass Liz, legendary female pirate, beautiful and sharp, and richer than you could ever imagine.  I paid British soldiers to spread the rumor that I was killed, but only so that I could hide from the world until someone found my treasure.  I locked it away, and now I'll never be able to get to it again." She stood back up and spun around the room.  

            "This is my room.  Isn't it beautiful?  It's yours now.  I want you, Captain Jack Sparrow.  I've heard all about you, and just think… we could be famous together, we could go far.  And you'll have a part in my treasure, too… just think.  You can have me, and my money.  And all I ask is that you join me, and I get to be yours.  What do you think, captain?"  

            Jack didn't say anything.  The next thing he said could very well determine whether he lives or dies.  

            He decided to listen to his little voice of reason.  

            He waited for the little voice of reason to start talking.  But it didn't.  It was silent.  This meant that he was on his own.  Oh, no.  

            What would Anne do?  

            Well… why not?  Why shouldn't he join her, because it could be a wonderful opportunity?  But what about Anne?   What would happen to Anne if he accepted?   He tried to think.  

            And then he decided.  Whether it was a good decision or not, he couldn't tell.  

            "Elizabeth," He said.  "I would be pleased to accept this offer.  But first I would like to attend to a few matters involving my crew… the women that you found need to be let go, and there is another woman who I wish to speak to shortly before sending them away with my ship.  Can I be allowed to leave, temporarily?"  

            Elizabeth smiled.  "Of course you can go temporarily.  But…"  She twirled her hair around a finger.  "Leaving so soon?"  

A/N hmmm… temporary writers block… help needed.  SERIOUS HELP NEEDED!!!  I have small ideas about what will happen… Jack leaves the Pearl reluctantly to Anne so she can be captain, and then leaves with Liz. But I would rather just kill Liz and be done with it.  So… help needed.  What should I do?  


	17. The Plan!

A/N I do not own anything.  Not even Liz or Anne… they were real people, even though I sort of created personalities for them…

Hmmm… reviews so far have been interesting.  So far, majority wants me to kill Anamaria.  Hmmm… she dies in a duel with Cutlass Liz, who also dies in this same duel?  Actually, I was sort of thinking Anne and Liz could duel, ya know, because I haven't really done anything with Anne's sword fighting skills (or lack of them, anyway…) But I need more opinions!  

Tell ya what, All my reviewers can have a bottle of rum, regardless of whether ya guessed Liz's true name, just because I feel like it (also because I stole all of Jack's bottles out of his secret stash… and now I think I have too much…. Gosh, there was a lot, I think If I just drink it all, I'll lose a couple of brain cells, and then I wouldn't be able to update.  So here, have all you want!  *pushes forward big box of full rum bottles* Cheers!

***~***

            Jack found himself, once again, walking down the dark, dank passages in the cave.  He was looking for Anne, but all he could see was darkness, all around.  He was careful to avoid the spaces around the edges that looked so dark that creepy things could be hiding in them; more than anything he wished he was still back at the Pearl.  He listened to the drip, drip of water trickling off the ceiling, and strained to hear anything else, like a tiny shuffling that would tell him that he was not alone in the caves, but it was silent other than that.  A whisper coming from the shadows reassured him quite sufficiently, though.  

            "Jack!"  He turned to where the whisper was coming from.  Darkness… he couldn't see a thing.  

            "Anne?"  

            "_Jack…" Jack stepped forward, a little further into the shadows.  Then he finally saw her… her red hair stood out just a little in the darkness.  _

            She stepped forward so he could see her a little better, and Jack tried to speak.  

            "Anne, you wouldn't believe who's here.  It's Cutlass Liz, and she said…" 

            "I know."  Anne said quietly. 

            "What?"  Jack said, not sure if he had heard her correctly.  

            "I heard the entire conversation, alright?  All about how you're about to screw me over royally, Jack.  Yeah, I'm really bursting with joy here."  She said, angrily and sarcastically.  Jack felt the fierce venom of her words, and stepped back a bit, a little confused at what she was thinking.  

            "I don't get it.  You should be… listen, what's going to happen is, you can captain the Pearl.  Don't you want that?"  Jack asked, a bit of regret in his voice.   He really was feeling terrible about having to leave the Pearl behind… but it would be a good opportunity for them all.  

            Anne just looked angry though.  "I thought… you _understood."  She shook her head slightly and then smiled just a little, but it was not a happy smile.  She looked as if she was in pain. "Fine.  __Fine…  Enjoy your new life, Jack."  She turned away and started walking back toward the Pearl.  Leaving behind a very confused Jack.  _

            Since Jack didn't have anything else to do, he headed back to where Liz was waiting.  They had planned on collecting the treasure later… Liz would send some of her Spanish crewmembers over to retrieve it from the Pearl.  But Jack was feeling quite lost… he hadn't been himself lately, and it had to do with Anne.  Somehow, he just felt like he had betrayed her, and that what he was doing just wasn't right.  And it hit him like a sack of bricks.  

            He couldn't make this bargain, because the treasure wasn't his.  Well, part of it was.  Half of it, to be exact.  But the other half belonged to Anne… from the accord they had made.  Since it belonged to Anne, he couldn't use it to make a deal with, especially if Anne wasn't happy about the way it turned out.  He really was screwing her over royally.  What if she had plans for that treasure?  Of course she did… she always had a plan.  

            "Jack?"  Liz called seductively from her room.  "Are you finished?"  

            "I'm not finished yet…"  Jack said grinning inwardly.  "_I'm not finished yet…"_

            Anne was back at the Pearl, and although she was glad to see Anamaria and Danielle back, there was still a strong sense of loss.  And she had been betrayed, once again, by a person who she had trusted.  Damn Jack… He had messed everything up!  She really didn't want to captain the Pearl.  In fact, she had planned on taking her share of the treasure and using it to buy a new ship, one she had _earned.  But now everything was different… the Pearl was beautiful, but honestly?  It wasn't her kind of ship.  She wanted a ship like the _Revenge_, Calico's ship.  To remind her of Mary and Calico.  Perhaps even put up black sails, in mourning.  One thing she was certain of was that soon, men would come to take her treasure away from her.  She couldn't let that happen.  _

            Besides, the ship was in full sail already.  Everything had been set up already, in perfect condition for them to sail away.  

            So why didn't she just take this opportunity?  

            She quickly gave the orders for anchors to be raised, and oars to be dragged out, to row them out of the cave and into the wind.  

            When she once again felt the cool, salty breeze on her face, she would feel better.  

            But the sense of not being free dragged her down again.  

            Jack watched Liz's face carefully when the news was brought to her.  He didn't know what it was, but he could guess… Anne had somehow done something so that the treasure could not be received.  Anyway, Liz seemed incredibly angry.  She pulled out her blade from a hiding place he had not noticed before and killed the messenger on the spot. 

            "You…" She seethed, turning back to Jack.  "You told them to leave!"  She spat at him angrily.  "I gave you a chance…"  

            "No," Jack said calmly, grinning cheekily at her.  "I did no such thing.  I simply gave them my goodbyes, love; it is no fault of mine if they decided to leave."  

            Liz was furious.  She called another messenger.  

            "Send ships after them!  I want every last coin!  And you, Sparrow, are going along too.  I want you to watch as I kill every last one of your crew for this treason!"  

            Jack pretended to be horrified, and Liz left the room quickly, leaving him to his thoughts.  

            She really wasn't very bright… He only hoped that Anne had a plan in mind… surely she did not intend to just sail away and have nobody following her?  She must have some brilliant plan in mind.  

            Anne stared at the cave as it shrunk further and further away into the distance and racked her mind for ideas, a plan, anything.  Her mind had never failed her before, and it didn't fail her this time.  In fact, she was slightly amused to see a ship in the distance, trying to gain on them.  

            "Gibbs!"  She called to the old man.  "Close sails… they are gaining on us."  

            Gibbs raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner but said nothing.  He quickly relayed the order to the crew, who denunciated loudly about the order. All of them knew that if they kept to full sail, the could outrun this ship.  The Pearl is not a slow ship.  

            "Close yer traps, ye mangy cads!"  Anamaria shouted at them.  "Red has a plan!"  (Recently, Anamaria had taken to calling Anne 'Red' on account of her red hair.)  

            "Aye, that I do, Anamaria… a bloody brilliant plan if I do say so myself."  Anne said to Anamaria, a smile playing about her lips.  

            "Does this plan involve Sparrow?"  Anamaria asked, frowning.  

            "Actually, yes."  Anne said sheepishly.  

            "That's too bad.  It probably won't work then."  Anamaria pointed out.  

            "Yes, I know."  Anne said, turning her gaze back to the horizon.  "Jack tends to ruin quite a lot of things, now doesn't he?"  

            Jack stared at the Pearl, which seemed to be getting closer and closer.  Either they were gaining, or The Pearl had dropped anchor… honestly, he would rather Anne just take the treasure and get out of the way, but there wasn't really anything he could do but pray that she had a plan.  

            Liz was captain of this ship, The Serpent's Kiss, and it really was a very nice ship… but it was fairly obvious that she hadn't sailed in awhile, so Jack just couldn't see himself captaining this ship.  It smelled slightly rotten and musty, and Jack could see places where the wood was new, obviously patched up, but other than that, the wood was old and rotting.  Anne would be horrified if she stepped onto this ship… it was in terrible condition.  Then again…  Jack smiled a little.  It was actually quite obvious that she had stepped onto the ship; because when they first took off, there was a slight bit of delay… someone had tampered with the rudder chain.  He wondered if Anne was always prepared for everything.  But he thought about this for a little while and realized that if the ship had been caught, obviously something in one of her plans had gone wrong.  

            He thought back to that time in the cell, when they first met.  Anne had told him that she had been betrayed, and hadn't he heard the stories?  

            Betrayed?  Who had betrayed her?  How could anyone betray her?  

            She was… well, the power that she had, you never realized it until it was stabbing you in the back; but somehow, she didn't seem to ever take advantage of that power. 

            Jack tried to focus on the matter at hand.  Liz ran up a truce flag on the pole as her ship grew nearer, and Jack could see the wind pick up, just slightly and the Pearls sails were practically begging to be let go so that the Pearl could soar.  Jack saw Anne stand up on the rail, her red hair whipping around her face.  

            "Permission to board?"  She called over the wind. Liz seemed taken aback, but nodded her permission, and a board was lowered across the distance between the two ships.  Anne ran the distance surely and light-footed, with the subtle grace of a cat, stepping confidently on the deck of the old, decrepit ship.  Jack could have sworn he saw disgust flicker across her face briefly.  His eyes did not betray him and show any emotion.  

            When Anne stepped onto the ship, the first thing she did, in the blink of an eye was draw her cutlass and place it against Liz's throat.  It turned out to be a smart move, because as soon as both feet were firmly planted on the rocking ground, all of the men on the ship had their guns and knives at her own throat.  She smiled delicately.  

            "It seems that your permission to come aboard was not mutual."  She stated to Liz.  Liz sneered.  

            "It seems your intentions aboard my ship were not pleasant, so both of us are in fault."  Anne smiled briefly, and then sheathed her cutlass once again.  That did not turn out to be intelligent… then men surrounding her did not lower their weapons.  

            "I can see we are both women who have grown up around high status.  Surely you can be more polite than this?"  Anne argued.  It was actually an insult to Liz, but she did not seem to notice.  On second thought, perhaps she did.  

            "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."  Liz snarled angrily.  

            Anne sighed.  "Actually, I can think of a lot of reasons.  The main one being that I don't want to die.  Then there's also the fact that we could be great partners, that I placed a curse upon the treasure door so that I am the only one who can get into it, that I know the whereabouts and locations of about twenty other treasure troves, that I have friends in high places who would want to avenge my death, and… shall I continue?"  

            Liz looked a mixture of thoughtful and angry.  

            "You… would… join me?"  She looked uncertain.  

            "Well, not at the moment, when I am surrounded by weapons and dislike… actually, I am being treated quite rudely at the moment, and I want to be given a little more credit."  

            "What of Captain Sparrow?"  Liz said suspiciously.  

            "What of him?"  

            Jack felt as if he had a very large rock in his stomach, but he ignored it as he listened to the conversation as it continued.  

            "Shall I keep him alive?"  Liz asked.  

            "Do what you wish… however, I suggest you do not kill him, as his crew will most likely attack as soon as you do."  

            "Very well… I suppose I can have my fun with him after his crew is dealt with… I suppose you could say something to them?"  

            "Of _course."  _

            "Well then, let us get to the treasure!"  

            A/N MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I am so evil!  What do you think?  Please tell me?  (Just so you know, all that stuff Anne said was a load of bull, to keep her alive… in case you were wondering, except for certain parts of it… well, I suppose the next chapter will be coming soon, and I'm sorry to say that it may be one of the last few… L 


	18. Anamaria's Short Fate

A/N I don't own anything

Wow, thanks for the reviews!  I really appreciate it…

***~***

            Jack was made to cross back to the Pearl first.  It was actually quite uncomfortable being that once again, he wasn't in the best position to maneuver so that he could get a little leverage.  What he would give to have a knife to Liz's throat…

            Next went Anne.  It was only natural that she go next, because Liz didn't quite have her trust.  And after Anne went Liz.  Liz made sure of all of this because she did not want to be stabbed in the back on her way over, or anything of the sort.  But Liz also brought about ten men across with her; it seemed she was very unstable in her trust of any of these people.  It was right for her to be unstable, but unfortunately, it did not do her any good.  

            When Liz got to the other side, she immediately had out her cutlass and told Anne to lead the way to the treasure.  Which Anne did, much to Jack's dismay.  When he got close enough to her, he muttered, oh so softly in her ear.  

            "What's your plan?"  

            "Shut up, Jack."  She said in a hostile voice. Jack faltered for a moment; he was beginning to suspect that she really was going to betray him and leave with Liz.  But she wouldn't do that; would she?  He had been about to leave her… now she was in the same place that he had been.  

            The whole situation was risky.  Jack didn't have any clue what she had in mind, and everything was resting on how Anne played this out.  Jack didn't have the control anymore.  

            "Why does this always happen?"  He muttered to himself.  Anne made a noise from beside him, and when he turned to look at her, she had a smile playing on her lips… obviously amused.  But she wouldn't look at him.  All he could do was wait.  

            Anne walked up to the treasure room and pulled a key off a hook in her belt.  She unlocked the door slowly, and then it swung open, and she turned around immediately to face Liz, not even looking at the treasure.  

            The look on Liz's face was one of pure delight.  If you were just offered something that you had been waiting for for years and years, you would feel the same way.  Forgetting all authority, she ran up to the treasure and picked up a few jewels, running them through her hands.  Jack was about to go in after her, but Anne held on to his jacket.  He looked back at her in wonder, his eyebrows raised, and she put a finger over her lips.  

            The door swung shut and Anne thrust the key in the lock, and the mechanism clicked.  She turned and smiled at Jack.  

            "Easy."  She said.  

            Meanwhile, up on deck, the crew of the Black Pearl had managed to get the other crew to the point where they surrendered; the Pearl's crew was experienced and well trained fighters, and the crew on the Serpent's Kiss hadn't sailed nor had a real challenge in years.  What would you expect of sailors who had been locked away underground for the past ten years?  

            When Anne and Jack got back on deck, the sailors of the Kiss had surrendered and were tied up by the Pearl's sailors.  Jack felt absolutely light; what else could go perfectly in his life.  But Anne seemed distracted.  

            "What's wrong, Red?" Anamaria asked her.  She shook her head.  

            "I don't know… something's not right."  

            "Red?"  Jack stated, slightly amused.  Anamaria smiled, but Anne did not.  

            "Something's wrong."  Anne said, turning and walking back to the treasure room.  Jack followed her.  

            Anne opened the door slowly and quietly, making as little noise as possible so that if Liz was still in there, she would not be prepared.  

            Too late.  

            When the door was opened, Liz was standing there, her face a mask of fury, her pistol pointed straight at Anne's throat.  

            "Slowly, take me back on deck."  Liz said, nodding toward the door.  "No quick movements, or I'll shoot."  

            Jack walked quickly back on deck, Anne and Liz following close behind, the pistol still at Anne's neck.  

            Anamaria was shocked to see them standing there like that.  Jack glanced at Anne; she looked calm, as if she was thinking, or making a decision of some sort.  Before anyone could make a move, Anne spun around and knocked the pistol away with her cutlass.  She almost wasn't quick enough, but she made it, just barely.  The pistol went off in the air and there was a loud bang as the whole world seemed to freeze.  

            Anne hadn't been right with her aim.  The bullet grazed Anamaria's rib cage and she crumpled to the ground.  Liz didn't waste any time; her cutlass was out in the blink of an eye and she challenged Anne.  

            But Anne refused.  She wouldn't step forward, or accept the challenge; she just stood staring at Anamaria in shock.  

            So Jack picked up his sword.  

            Liz was skilled with the cutlass.  Jack could tell that from the way she moved; and she was definitely not out of practice.  He supposed that she had practiced within the darkness of the cave, she was that good.  The two of them were entwined in a twisting, dangerous dance, light-footed and and both skilled with the blade.  Sparks flying everywhere, both were deep in concentration and took no noticed of their surroundings.  Jack gave her a scar along her left shoulder, tearing her sleeve, and she gave him a long cut on his right upper arm.  

            Then the unthinkable happened.  Jack stumbled over the coaming around one of the hatches on the deck, in fact the very same one that Anne had stumbled over in their fight, and Liz instantly had her sword pointed at his neck.  She smiled evilly and opened her mouth to speak.  

            A gunshot went off, cutting of Liz's words.  A look of pain and horror crossed over her fair features and she crumpled onto the ground, blood pouring from her back.  Jack sat up and looked at Anne, holding her pistol in her hands, staring at Liz lying on the ground.  She refused to look at Jack, meet his eyes.  She dropped her pistol on the ground and bent down over Anamaria, who was lying on the ground, clutching her side.  

            Anne winced when she saw the bullet wound.  

            "I'm sorry Ana, this is my fault."  She said softly.  

            Jack stood up and walked over to them, kneeling beside Anamaria.  

            "Not your fault, Red.  I'll be fine."  Anamaria said with a weak smile.  Jack could have kissed her.  But Anne still looked distressed.  

            "Jack… you take care of Ana, and I'll take care of the crew."  She said, refusing to look him in the eyes.  She stood up and started giving orders to the crew, like what they were going to do with the other ship, and Jack watched her for a few moments before gathering Ana in his arms and carrying her downstairs to the galley, where he would be able to get supplies.  

            Over further inspection of the wound, Jack was dismayed to find that it was a lot more serious than he thought previously.  Ana was obviously in immense pain, and Jack knew that they had to get her to a trained doctor, or the wound wouldn't heal properly, and Ana may not be okay.  Despite her pain, Ana still managed to smile.  It was a weak smile though.  Jack got some rum and an almost clean bandage, hoping that maybe disinfecting the wound might help.  

            "Jack…" Ana started to say.  

            "Yeah?" Jack said, not looking at her, preoccupied by his task.  

            "Look at me."  Jack looked into her dark, serious eyes.  "You know, she's going to leave."  Ana said.  Jack looked away again, and started soaking the bandage with rum.  Ana continued.  

            "She told me that she is going to buy her own ship with her share of the treasure.  She said that she needs more freedom, and she wants her own ship to do what she wants."  Jack remained silent, so Ana continued.  "I can't understand that though… she already has freedom!  But Jack… you know that you can't let her go."  

            Jack found himself desperately wishing that she would find another subject to talk about, but Ana was stubborn.  Finally, he just sighed.  

            "If she wants her own ship, there's nothing I can do.  Half of that treasure is right fully hers."  

            Ana remained silent.  But Jack found himself thinking… once again he had no control over what might happen.  

            _But what might happen?  _


	19. Leaving

A/N I do not own anything.  

Thank you to my faithful reviewers!  I appreciate your support!  I'm afraid this may be one of the last chapters unless I get a burst of inspirations soon, so bear with me please!  

Here you go, Emily… I know I promised five chapters, but you might have to live with four.  

***~***

            After Anamaria was pretty much healed to the lengths of his abilities, Jack went back up on deck and watched his crew run around on the rigging, doing various tasks in order to keep the ship running.  

            Gibbs stood at the helm, but Anne stood next to it, and she was holding a map and pointing to something.  Gibbs looked up and noticed Jack, and he said something to Anne.  She looked up, and their eyes met.  

            Anne turned her gaze back to Gibbs and said something, handing him the map, and then she walked over to Jack.  

            "How is she?"  

            "Asleep."  Jack replied, watching her reaction.  

            "That's not what I mean."  

            "Well, she needs to get to a doctor soon."  

            Anne nodded to show she understood.  

            "Jack, there's something I need to talk to you about…"  

            "Well, darling, I'm always here for talking."  He grinned, and she smiled back.  

            "Well, I intend on leaving soon.  I was planning on using the treasure to get myself a new ship, one to call my own."  

            Jack nodded.  

            "But maybe I should sty, because this whole thing with Anamaria is my fault, I mean, if I hadn't done that, then maybe…" 

            "Listen, you did it because it needed to be done.  Because of you, we're all significantly richer, love.  You should be celebrating."  

            Anne looked slightly irritated now.  "There's more to life than treasure."  

            "Aye, but think about it; money is power.  The richer you are, the higher you are in society, and the more your opinion counts."  

            "That doesn't apply to pirates."  She said, a touch of venom lining her voice.  

            "Aye, but still…"

            "Would you quit talking out of your arse?  Money doesn't matter!"  

            Jack smiled slightly.  "Aye, but it does.  Without all that treasure in there, you won't have your ship.  So you have to admit, money counts."  

            Anne looked furious, because she knew he was right, but wasn't about to admit it.  "You've… changed the subject."  She pointed out.  "We were talking about whether or not I should leave."  

            Jack was quiet for a moment.  "When will you be leaving?"  

            "As soon as Ana is treated."  

            Jack grinned.  "We still have one more night before we dock, love.  Time for a little roll in the hay, if you fancy."  Anne grinned and shook her head.  

"You never give up?"  

"Never."  

"Well, that's fascinating.  Allow me to swoon over word you say and movement you make.  I have fallen madly I love with you."  He eyes showed amusement as she said this, in an obvious sarcastic tone.  

"No need to be harsh.  Plenty of women would love to take me up on that offer."  

"Mmmm… plenty of women are fluff brained idiots."  

Jack grinned slightly, but his eyes took on a more serious look.  

"In that case, I'll ask you to stay.  I need someone on this ship to keep me away from all those fluff brained idiots."  

Anne smiled.  "If you really can't tell the difference between a fluff brained idiot and a crazy hellcat, then I suggest you get some serious help."

Jack shrugged.  "That's why I'm asking."  

Anne lowered her gaze.  "Actually, I guess I'd kind of like to stay a bit longer… keep away from all that responsibility so soon, you know?" 

 "Would you like some rum, then?"  Jack said, holding up a bottle and grinning like a demented monkey.  "Loosen up a bit?"  

Anne shook her head and gave him a sort of half-grin.  "Do you never learn?"  She took the bottle from him and finished it, slowly but every last drop.  Jack frowned as she handed the bottle back.  

"Thought you said you didn't like rum."  

"You were challenging me."  

"Not challenging you to finish my rum!  You didn't have to drink it all!"  

"You told me to loosen up!  Besides, you offered, and also, it's gone now, so what are you going to do about it?"  She had averted her gaze while saying all of this, and now she turned her attention back to him, and laughed out loud.  He was holding the rim of the bottle up to his lips, and licking the insides, desperately trying to get whatever else he could out of the bottle.   

"You laugh, Red, but rum is the only thing that's always going to stay by my side."  Jack told her seriously.  

"What about the Pearl?  And the Ocean?  And Freedom?  And Money?  And Responsibility?  Forgotten all of those, Jack?"  Anne said seriously.  

He grinned.  "Okay, those too.  But Rum is the friendliest of all of those."  

"Whatever."  Anne muttered.  

"Captain!"  Gibbs called from the wheel.  

"Which one?"  Anne and Jack called simultaneously.  

"Whichever one of you will happen to care that there's a large storm on the horizon!"  


	20. Tawny

A/N I do not own anything.  Oh, wait!  I do own Tawny. (but I might not get that far in this chapter)

Thanks to those who have consistently been supportive so far… I know I'm repeating myself, but really, I do appreciate it!  I'm way overdue for thanking you guys, but I'm sorry that I don't have time to do it now, because I'm on a deadline to finish this chapter by tonight.  I hope I can make itJ 

***~***

            Anne glanced at Jack.  He shrugged.  

            "It might blow us off course.  I know we rode the storm before, but we can't afford to lose time with Ana…"

            "You're right."  Anne said.  "But we might lose more time if we just wait out this storm."  

            "Beg pardon."  Gibbs said, interrupting us.  "I never said this was going to be a little storm.  Not just your average storm.  Can't you feel it?  The air is heavy, and the clouds dark.  Dangerous, this one is.   I don't want to wait it or ride it.  We'll have to fight to keep control."  

            Anne set her mouth in a determined scowl.  

            "What port are we going to?"  She asked Gibbs, leaning over the map.  

            "Well, I figured we could get the best doctor here-" Gibbs started to say, gesturing to a spot on the map.  Anne shook her head.  

            "Too far.  What's the CLOSEST port?"   Gibbs eyed Jack nervously.  

            "Port Royal, Jamaica."  

            "The Pirate Haven?" Anne said.  "Very well, that's where we'll go.  We should reach it just barely before the storm hits, and I have a friend…"

            But she stopped talking when she saw the look on Jack's face.  

            "What's your problem?"  She said.  

            "Well, we have friends there… who… well," Jack started, but then stopped, glancing away, at the dark clouds gathering.  

            "What kind of friends?"  Anne asked suspiciously.  

            "The kind who are very close, but long overdue for a visit and who will make me take a bath and put my rum away, and who will be mad at me for staying away such a long time."  

            Anne grinned.  "Oh, that kind!  Well, I shall have to meet them."  

            She turned the wheel just a little and the sails swung around in a totally different direction.  Jack looked nervously at Gibbs.  

            "Anne, I really don't want to go there…" 

            "Well, we do things we don't want to do sometimes, don't we?"  She said, not meeting his eyes, instead turning and searching the horizon.  

            Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around.  

            "I really don't want to go there!"  He said furiously.  Her green eyes smoldered under his glare.  

            "You can yell as loud as you want, Jack, but it changes nothing."  She said calmly, shrugging his hands away from her.  "Now listen up, and listen closely." Jack's eyes followed her as she walked around the deck, speaking as she walked.  

            "There are times when you do things that you don't want to do, but you do them anyways, because what you want doesn't matter.  Anamaria could be in danger, Jack, and your ship could be torn to shreds, but you won't consent because of your stubborn little _wants?  No, I'm afraid it doesn't work that way.  WE all have little demons that haunt us, but that can't keep you from doing what needs to be done.  I walked into Nassau with my head held high, regardless of what I feared about it.  I think the very least you can do is dock at Port Royal, for Ana's sake."  Anne turned to look at him again, and he found that he had absolutely nothing to say.  _

            "In fact," She continued.  "I have a friend in Port Royal who I can get to help Ana somehow, and you will never even have to show your face if you don't want to.  Let it just be said, though, that if that happens, I will not hesitate to label you as a coward."  

            Jack smiled now.  "Ah, and we can't let that happen, now can we?  Fine, I agree with you.  This must be done.  GIBBS!  We set sail for Port Royal!  Keep the ship on a steady course."  

            The sky grew considerably darker, but it was a great ease to everyone's mind when the ship pulled into the dock just before the winds really picked up.  Jack seemed considerably worried about the British Navy, but Anne was privately laughing at him.  

            "Got to be careful, love…" He said, glancing around.  

            Anne pulled him in the direction of the dirtier places in town.  

            "I have a friend I want you to meet."  She said.  

            "Sure."  He muttered.  Anne pulled him into a tavern and immediately began searching the place.  She walked up to the bartender.  

            "Anne!"  The man said, smiling, instantly recognizing her.  

            "Marc."  She said warmly, smiling back.  

            "Can I get you anything?"  

            "Ah, The Captain Sparrow will have a glass of rum, but as for me, where's Tawny?"  

            The bartender seemed to notice Jack for the first time.  "Oh!  Captain Jack Sparrow?  It's a pleasure to meet you!  I have two little tykes that have heard all about you, and one pretends to be you sometimes."  The man handed Jack some rum, and Jack took it with a smile.  

            "Well, what can I say?  I am Captain Jack Sparrow, after all."  He winked at the man before downing the rum.  

            "TAWNY!" Marc, the bartender called.  

            "I'm here, I'm here, da'."  A door opened, and a girl stepped through.  After she closed the door behind her, she walked lazily over to the counter and inspected Anne and Jack.  Her eyes widened when she saw Anne.  

            "Anne!  Geez!  What's it been, four years?  Me da' said you might not be coming back this time!" She grinned and Jack saw that she had perfect rows of teeth.  "But I knew you would."  

            Jack inspected the girl closer.  She was chewing some sort of gum like substance, which she snapped every few seconds.  She was very pretty, long tawny locks flowing to her waist and curling wildly. Her eyes were a rich light brown with little gold flecks swirling in them.   Jack wondered what she was doing in a tavern; she wasn't wearing the right clothes to be a bar wench; black cutoff pants and a light green blouse, a belt around her waist with a cutlass and a dagger hanging off it.  Black boots that came just above her ankles, showing a considerable amount of skin, improper for a woman.  Her face was framed with two black streaks running through her hair, and her hair had a green bandanna over it.  She wore gold hoop earrings, and had an assortment of bracelets and rings.  However, around her neck was a simple silver chain, with nothing on it except a slim little gold band, a ring.  He wondered why she didn't wear it.  Then he realized that Anne was talking.  

            "Me an' the Captain, we've been in a spot of trouble these past few weeks, and that's why I haven't been in awhile.  That brings me back to what I wanted to say… I have another friend on the boat, and she's hurt real bad.  I figured that Sam could take a look, what do you think, Tawny?"  

            Tawny snapped her gum.  "I guess he might take a look… but Sam ain't been feelin real well these past few days, so I don' know…" She looked at the bartender, Marc.  "Ain't that right, da'?" And Jack realized that Marc was her father… how many other children did he have besides his two little tykes and Tawny?  

            "So…" Anne said.  "Should we bring Ana here, or can Sam come to the ship?"  Tawny shrugged.  

            "He can come.  I'm pretty sure.  Ya'll should go back to that ship and we'll see ya tomorrow."  She shrugged again and snapped her gum.  

            "I'd love ta chat, Anne, but I'm workin tonight."  She grinned at Jack.  "See ya Captain."  And she walked confidently out of the tavern and outside.  

            "Working?"  Jack repeated to Anne.  

            "She hangs around the blacksmiths.  He's not supposed to teach her, because she's a woman, but he lets her hang around and he always ends up showing her how to do stuff anyway.  And she gets to improve her swordfighting skills."  

            "I like her accent."  Jack commented.  Anne laughed.  

            "She desperately wants to be a pirate.  But she couldn't bear to leave her family."  

            "Family?"  

            "Her dad, her older brother Sam, who wants to be a doctor, and the twins, Daniel and Marissa.  The twins are seven, but Daniel is shy and quiet, and Marissa is… well, she's like a smaller version of Tawny.  Actually, the resemblance is quite scary. Marissa wants to be a pirate.  She likes to pretend she's you."  

            Jack grinned.  "I figured it would be the boy pretending to be me, but a girl is good too."  

            "Yes, well, Tawny is quite something… I don't know, she reminds me of you, I guess."  

            "Me?"  

            "Jack… I just want to tell you… she's not a very stable person sometimes.  Don't you dare take advantage of that.  She may be quite willing to jump in bed with you, but if you do that, it will honestly hurt her, so I'm telling you right now, be careful.  Just… try to get along and be nice.  Her brother Sam could probably help Anamaria."  

            "Yeah sure."  Jack mumbled.  

            So I think we should go back to the Pearl now, alright?" 

            "Yeah, okay."  


	21. Unstable explanations

A/N I do not own anything

HAHAHAHAHA!  Emily!  6 chapters this weekend!  I bet that's a new record!  Anyway, that's just proof that I have absolutely no social life!

Thanx for reviews, I'll try to mention ya'll sometime.  What do you guys think of Tawny?  I really, really like her… and I have a slight plan for her, but I'd kind of like your opinions too.  

***~***

            Anne and Jack walked back to the Pearl slowly and cautiously.  The winds were just picking up, and the sky was getting dark, but they were relieved to see that there was a light in the galley and food on the table.  

            Jack was not happy though.  

            Because the people sitting at the table were people he recognized.  

            One was Tawny… she stood out very clearly, her black boots on the table, her tawny hair hanging over the back of the chair.  She stood up when they came in and grinned.  

            "Anne… Jack, why don't you guys come in and get comfortable!  I went to the blacksmiths, and told Will you guys were here, and he insisted on coming over straightaway and bringing his wife, Lizzie.  Jack…" Her smiled got wider.  "You never told me that you knew Will and Lizzie!  From what I hear, ya'll go way back!"  

            Anne was grinning, but Jack was not.  His eyes rested on the two other people in the room that he recognized; Will and Elizabeth Turner.  When Anne saw the look on Jack's face, her smile disappeared and she stepped forward.  Grabbing Tawny by the arms, she said. "You guys obviously have some catching up to do, and so do Tawny and I, so we'll just leave you all to chit chat."  

            On her way out, dragging Tawny with her, she whispered to Jack.  

            "I'm really sorry… good luck."  

            Jack sat down at the table and cleared his throat.  

            "So… how have you been… recently?"  

            Lizzie stepped into the light, and Jack could see she was extremely pregnant, but that didn't keep the furious expression off her face.  

            "_Six years, Jack."  She seethed.  "Six years!  And you were supposed to be Lari's godfather!  Why has it been so long, Jack?  Couldn't you have at least had the decency to drop by?"  _

            "Yes!"  Will said, standing up and holding his wife.  "Couldn't you have at least dropped us a note or something?  Our children have heard all of our stories and have dreamed of meeting you for years!  Lord, Jack, you're Lari's godfather, and she hasn't seen you since the day she was born!  Six years ago!"  

            Jack fidgeted.  "And… erm… how many children do you have now?"  

            Lizzie looked at Will, and her gaze softened.  She sat down next to Jack.  

            "Forgive us, Jack.  We understand that you've been busy.  It's just that… well, after all we'd been through, we had hoped…" 

            "Missing piracy?"  Jack asked with a weak grin.  

            Will sighed.  "Not enough to leave.  We have three children, Lari, who's almost six, Tommy, who's three, and Ruby, such a sweet little angel girl, who was born last year."  He frowned.  "We wanted you to be there."  

            "And uh… how are things going?"  Jack asked.  He was still feeling uncomfortable.  

            "Fine."  Elizabeth answered.  

            There was a long silence, until Jack cleared his throat.  

            "Really, I am sorry, I just haven't had the time… and I didn't want to you take away me rum…"  He sighed.  "The thing is, you should be thanking Anne, because if not for her, I wouldn't be here."  

            Elizabeth studied him.  

            "You've definitely changed, Jack."  

            "Must be Anne's getting to you."  Will commented quietly.  

            Jack closed his eyes.  "Yeah, you would think that… you and the rest of the world…"

            ***~***another conversation***~***

            Anne and Tawny were sitting in the Captain's cabin.  Tawny stretched out on the bed and yawned, then sniffed and wrinkled up her nose.  

            "Whas that smell?"  She asked Anne, frowning.  Anne, who had sat down on a chair, grinned.  

            "I know.  Terrible, isn't it?  It's sweat and rum… and something else, I think, but it's Jack's bed, so I don't know."  Tawny immediately sprang up and stared at the bed.  She sat in a chair across from Anne.  

            "So what's up?  What happened to Calico?  And Mary?  They're not here, are th- What's wrong?"    Anne was frowning, and her face was scrunched up.  

            "Calico was hung… over a month ago.  And Mary… suicide.  I know… I'm still getting over it, y'know?"  

            "S' Jack helpin ya?"  

            Anne looked at her sharply, so Tawny leaned back a bit.  "Sorry, sorry, I was just wondering… he's not been known to keep his pants up, y'know."  

            "Yeah, I know… and that's kind of what worries me… I've heard so much about him, but he's not anything like that in real life."  

Tawny shrugged.  "Some people exaggerate, but this is a lot of people we're talking about, so I don' know…" 

"Well, it doesn't matter Tawny, because I'll be leaving soon… I need my own ship, y'know?  You of all people have to understand… all my life, people have expected me to come up with all the plans, me to be strong and smart, and good at whatever it is that I'm doing, but I'm sick of it all.  I need to be free from all that, just for once, so I need my own ship."  

Tawny was quiet for a moment.  

"Yer different, Anne.  I don't know how, but you've changed… maybe it's the death of Calico and Mary, or maybe it's something else."  

Anne grinned.  "Or maybe Jack Sparrow's getting on my nerves."  Tawny smiled too.  

"I'll be by with Sam in the morning, Anne, but actually, I think I'd better go… I promised da I'd help get the twins to bed… Marissa ran off again last night, down to the docks to watch the merchants pull the ship in, and I have to nail her window shut now.  So I'll be seein ya… say bye to Sparrow and Liz and Will for me, alrigh'?"

            "Be careful in these winds!" 

            Tawny, who was halfway out the door, didn't bother to turn around or acknowledge that comment, instead just raised a hand up over her head in a gesture of farewell.  And Anne went to find Jack, and maybe rescue him.  

            Jack sat at the table and listened very closely to the story that Liz was telling him about something that Lari had done, while Will was at the same time, putting in occasional comments.  Now that Jack was back here, in Port Royal, he was anxious to hear what his goddaughter had been doing; he had a bit of a soft spot for the little girl.  

            Anne appeared at the door, but when she saw that they were in the middle of a story, she turned around to go.  

            "Wait!" Lizzie called to her back, and Anne turned around and raised her eyebrows.  

            "Won't you join us?"  Will asked.  Jack, if possible, slid down a little lower in his seat.  Anne just shrugged and sat down.  

            There was an uncomfortable silence.  

            "Well…" Lizzie said.  "What have you two been doing while we were…? I mean, not that, I mean, what kind of _adventures have you been having?  Jack, you're always in trouble of some sort, right?"  _

            Jack mumbled a yes, and then there was more silence.  Anne sighed and stood up.  

            "You two might want to be going on home, especially if there are children at home, because those winds are picking up, and you don't want screaming and terrified little ones, now do you?"  

            So Will and Lizzie left pretty quickly, saying there good byes and hurrying away.  Anne watched them go, and then sat down at the table and watched Jack across from her.  He wouldn't meet her eyes.  

            She sighed and folded her arms, resting her head on top of them.  A flicker of amusement touched the corners of Jack's mouth.  

            "Bored, love?"  

            "Let me guess… you want to give me something to do?"  She said in a slightly irritated tone.  

            "Not just anything…" He said, leaning forward slightly.  

            "Yeah, I know, Jack, you can ice that cake for years and years, but no matter how pretty it looks, I'm not going to buy it."  She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, then opening them so she could stare at the ceiling.  

            "So what's the deal with Tawny?"  Jack asked her, just trying to make conversation so there wouldn't be a dead silence.  

            "You don't care."   Anne told him.  

            "Actually, I'm slightly interested.  What's up with her?"  

            Anne sat up and looked Jack in the eyes.  

            "I'm not sure if I can tell it all… not really my secrets to tell, if you know what I'm saying."  

            "I do, but please… I'm curious."  

            "Alright… her mother was a pirate, a bloody good one, by the name of Kitty Silver.  Had her own ship, the Blue Moon, which was lost at sea one year.  Fortunately, Tawny was living with her dad at his tavern, but unfortunately, her mother was killed.  Tawny's been a bit… I don't know how to explain it, but her mother's death hit her hard.  Her older brother Sam is her real brother, but he never really was one to be grieved by anything, he's intelligent, but doesn't dwell on things.  Marissa and Daniel's mother is not known; they are Tawny's half brother and sister.  Marissa's quite adventurous, really; she often hangs out at the dock and listens to seamen's tales… right little scoundrel, she is.  She'd make a good pirate, I'm sure.  But Tawny… Tawny wants to be a pirate, but she'd never make her life as a pirate.  Plus, she's really unstable, and has been known to…"

            "Yes?"  Jack prodded.  

            "Well… she's moody.  That's just it.  She's easy to get along with otherwise though.  We met at her father's bar, and she's a good friend of mine."  

            Jack nodded.  

            "And Jack?"  

            "Yeah?"  

            "I'm only going to say this once more; don't mess with her.  That's the last thing she needs, more heartbreak.  Okay?  Don't break her heart, Jack, or I really will kill you."  

            "What are you, her mom?" Jack mumbled.  

            "I might as well be…" Anne said, and then muttered something incoherent.  

"Yeah, I know."  Jack mumbled, and he went to his cabin to sleep.  


	22. AN overdue thanks yous

A/N I'm sorry, this is not, in fact, an update, but, a thank you to all my faithful reviewers who have been with me every single chapter and step of the way… my friend Emily Knibbe informs me that I am way overdue for a thank you note, and I realize this.  So I will take the time to do so; 

Firstly, thanks to **Paaje: **to be honest with you, I'm not sure I have done Jack the right way, so thanks, I needed that, and also; what are you talking about?  You're SORRY for the long review?  Are you crazy?  I love long reviews!  They are the best!  J Mucho appreciation… and you are right, of course, Jack hasn't had the opportunity to get acquainted with Tawny, so how could he mess with her?  Well… its Jack's instincts to flirt, see?  Doesn't he give off that general impression?  That women swoon over him?  Ah, well, thanks for bringing that up J  

**Gwennivierre… **did I spell that right?  Well, honestly, I'm flattered that you keep checking in on me… since you're anonymous, you can't possibly keep me on author alert, which means that you must look at my story pretty often to keep up with it… awww, how nice J Flattery is always welcome.

**AbbieNormal182… **Ah!  You're back, I see, and keeping up with me once again… by the way, my brother wants you to know he likes your name, and also, don't worry, we're all romance people at heart… especially me, J but I'm not sure where I'm going with this… so far though, I don't really think Tawny and Jack are meant for each other or anything… they just met, right?  I still haven't decided if I want this to be Anne/Jack, but it does seem to be curving in that direction…

**Empress Guinevere Sparrow… **I spelled that right, right?  I can't tell… oh, anyways… you certainly have some hostility towards Anamaria, huh?  Well… I don't think I'll kill her, sorry, but she's getting to be too important a character to die, and the wound isn't bad enough, sorry.  I actually look forward to your reviews… J keep them coming pleez!

**Orca girl:  **Well… I must say, I am very impressed… you've stuck with me all the way!  Congrats… not many people can listen to me for that long… any day now, all my friends are going to get tired of it all…  yep, that's right, I'm totally insane.  I suppose everybody on this site is, though.  J  I like your reviews, they come so often, I practically wait for them!

And lastly but not leastly J **Emily Knibbe…**

Sheesh, Em, that's quite a few threats you have there.  Well… thanks, I guess… *don't hurt me* I have a special surprise for you!  I put a curse on Dirk so he has to obey my every word!  Now, Dirk is going to fall madly in love with you and ask you out, and then the two of you will live happily ever after J 

Dirk: WHAT?  HEY!  

Me: Shut up, Dirk!  You're going to do exactly as I say!  *buzzing noise*

Dirk:  NO!  NOT THE CHAIN SAW!  ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, WHATEVER YOU SAY!

Me: see Emily?  I have magical powers!  All shall love me and despair!  MWAHAHAHA!  


	23. Wind

A/N PED-Sarah (me) denies owing any of the characters in this piece of writing except Danielle, Tawny, Marissa, Sam, Daniel, and Marc.

You're welcome, reviewers.  Here is your update, which was actually slightly hard to write… I hope you enjoy it (You'd better…)

***~***

            "Anne!  Wake up!"  The voice that woke Anne up was Tawny's; her voice was soft, but not sweet, and it did not wake her nicely.  

            "Tawny?  What are you doing here so early? How did you get in?"  Anne mumbled, opening her eyes.  

            "It's not that early… come on, help me get Jack up.  Sam is getting impatient."  Tawny said, ignoring the other question.  Anne realized how important it was the Sam not get impatient, and she got up, out of the hammock.  

            "Jack!"  She called down the small hall.  She went inside the Captains cabin and saw him lying there on the bed, asleep, but he looked different, because there was no kohl, no beads, just… his black dreds over the pillow, his dirty tanned skin contrasting nicely with the sheets.  

            "Jack… Tawny's here."  Anne said, not bothering to speak softly.  She wanted him to wake up, so where's the point in that?

            "Mmm… tell her to go away."  Jack said, not opening an eye.  

            "Jack!"  Anne said, and furiously pulled the pillow out from under his head.  Jack bumped his head on the bedpost when she did this, and sat up quickly, holding a hand to his head.  

            "Ow!  That hurt!"  He cried, jumping out of bed and grabbing Anne's arm.  Then, as if he realized that there was no point in this movement, he let her go.  He pulled the pillow out of her hands and lay back down on the bed, after which Anne kicked him.  

            "FINE!"  He yelled, rubbing his backside after the kick.  "I'm getting up!"  

            There was a short silence and Anne and Jack realized that Tawny was giggling.  This just made her giggle harder.  

            "Let's go."  Anne said, turning around to the door.  

            "Sam's in the galley, already looking at Anamaria."  Tawny said, her giggles immediately disappearing.  

            "Why'd we have to be bloody woken up, then?"  Jack asked irritably, still rubbing his backside.  Tawny shrugged.  

"Sam wanted you to help make decisions and such…"  

"What decisions are there to make about pulling a f***ing bullet out?"  Jack muttered, mostly to himself.  

"Jack!"  Anne exclaimed, glancing at Tawny, who just grinned.  

"Quit it, Anne, that's bothering me.  Jack's just being Jack.  And it's not like I don't hear curse words all the time."

"Yes, exactly my point, love," Jack said, nodding to Tawny.  "Anne's got it in her head that she's yer mother."  

 Anne pretended that she didn't hear this, and Tawny just smiled.  

The three headed to the galley, where Jack observed a man leaning over Anamaria, frowning and poking her side lightly.  Anamaria was up and conscious, and suddenly the man looked up and said something to her, and she laughed at it.  He smiled also.  

"Sam?"  Tawny called to the man.  He looked up and then stood up properly so that Jack got a better look at him.  Light brown hair; Tawny, like Tawny's, only no black streaks.  His eyes were gray and it looked like he hadn't slept in months.  He was tall and broad shouldered, but he was also quite skinny; and pale, very pale, slim face.  He brightened a little when he saw his sister and her companions step into the room.  

He held out his hand to Jack first, shaking his hand firmly in greeting, and then embraced his sister softly.  He turned back to Jack and said "She'll be fine, but keep her off her feet for the next few days to build up her strength, feed her well, and I shall have to tend to it a bit longer, and I'm not sure if you want to watch."  Jack nodded like he understood.  

Then Sam turned to Anne.  "Anne… you're back."  He said softly, his expression unreadable.  

"Yes.'  Anne said to him, also in a very soft voice.  Their eyes were locked together for a brief moment of understanding, and everyone was feeling slightly uncomfortable, with the exception of Tawny, who wasn't paying any attention; instead, she was standing by Anamaria, blabbing away. 

Jack cleared his throat, and Anne glanced at him, But Sam continued to stare at Anne.   "Get a room please."  Jack said, grinning cheekily.  

Anne sighed.  "Leave it, Jack.  Don't talk of things you don't understand.  Actually, I'd like to talk to you privately for a moment… Sam, if you'll excuse us, Tawny…" she looked at Tawny.  "Tawny won't mind if we go somewhere.  She's busy."  Jack turned and followed Anne out the door, glancing back briefly to see Sam's confusion and hurt.  

Anne dragged him into his cabin and made him sit down.  Then she looked straight at him and started talking.  

"Sam and I go way back, Jack, further than you might think.  Originally, we lived in North Carolina together, where Sam was staying as a young cabin boy.  But he always talked of going back to see his family in the Caribbean.

"Well, one day, he got a message that his mother had died, and he knew that he had to go back to Port Royal to check on his family.  I helped him leave.

"Some time later, I eloped with James Bonny and then he took me to Nassau.  It turned out that Sam was there also, and we got the chance to reconnect.  Sam took me to meet Tawny, who instantly clung to me like I was her role model.  But then, my husband began to get jealous, and I feared for Sam's life.  I forced him to stay away from me, and we haven't spoken since."  

Jack thought about this for a moment.  

"Ok, can I go now, Satan?  I understand fully that these are your friends that we're dealing with, and I'd like you to get off my back.  I'm not going to mess with anybody that don't want to be messed with."  

"Doesn't."  Anne said, turning to go.  

"What?"  Jack said, standing up and grabbing her arm before she could disappear.  

"Doesn't want to be messed with."  Anne corrected him.  Jack groaned.  

"Did you even listen to what I said?"  

"Apparently not."  She told him, grinning evilly, and then she turned around and marched to the galley.  

"Anne!"  Jack called after her.  

"Nope!"  She called behind her back.  "I don't really think I'll listen to you anymore!"  

Jack cursed and sat down.  

When Anne reached the door to the galley, leaned against the door, obviously furious about something, was Tawny, her eyes closed.  Anne stepped back, surprised to find Tawny standing here like this, and then Tawny turned to face her, also surprised.  

"Anne!"

Anne smiled.  "Yes, Tawny?  Something wrong?"  

Tawny sighed.  "Well, Sam just wanted me to leave, so I told him that I wanted to stay and talk to Anamaria, but then he looked at me and he had this awful, mean look on  his face, and it scared me!"  

Anne just smiled.  "Well, I'll go in and talk to him.  Why don't you go talk to Jack?  I'm sure you would like to hear about his adventures!"  Tawny smiled, and left, but Anne couldn't help but feel that she was still troubled.  

Anne opened the door, still with her mind on Tawny, and gasped, just slightly at what she saw.  

Sam and Anamaria were talking.  Both had unreadable expressions.  But Anamaria was lying down, and Sam was bent over her… and they were only about two inches apart.  Anne stepped out and shut the door as quietly as she could, feeling a bit put out… she was thinking of Calico again.  Remembering the way he used to look at her, talk to her… it gave her Goosebumps.  

She didn't want to go face Tawny right away, admit that she hadn't talked to Sam, so she went out and stood on the deck, the sky still a cloudy gray from the storm that had happened the following night.  Anne felt that it would probably storm again soon; the air was still thick and heavy.  _But familiar…_  

It still had that cool, salty taste to it that made her skin tingle, and when it blew her hair around, the wind was claming and forgiving; it didn't care if she came up with a plan or not, whether she was Anne Bonny, or Anne Cormac, or Red… whatever she was, it still accepted her, it didn't separate her from everyone else, blow her hair in a different way than some other girl, standing on the balcony in her fathers mansion close by… The wind was fair and charming, and it always loved Anne, no matter what she did.  

Anne wondered… if everyone could see inside her mind, what would they think of her?  Sometimes, she felt that if everyone would just understand her a little better, they would all love her.  But then again… there were times when she was definitely glad that nobody could read her mind.  Sometimes she was just plain cruel, and sometimes she had terrible thoughts about good, kind people, just because they were aggravating her.  Did that make her a bad person?  

Anne took a deep breath and decided that it was time to face the real world again, turn away from the wind, her one true love.  She put a smile back on her face and turned to go back into the cabin that Jack and Tawny were in.  

When she opened the door, she felt her heart sink a little.  Jack and Tawny were in the room; gambling with cards.  

Anne knew for a _fact that Tawny had never learned to gamble, and she was a little miffed that Jack had taught it to Tawny.  Jack said something to make Tawny laugh, a pure laugh, not a fake one, and then he leaned over the table and whispered something in her ear, at which she grinned.  He winked as he sat back down.  _

Anne felt a little pang of anger inside of her… she did _not _want Tawny to be hurt by Jack, and whatever it was he was saying was most definitely not something one would say in civilized conversation.  Otherwise, Tawny would not have thought it was funny.  

She turned abruptly and closed the door behind her, not caring who heard.  

Maybe she did want to leave the Pearl after all.  

In fact, she did want to leave.  Desperately.  She had to leave soon, before she grew attached to this ship, and before it started to drive her nuts.  She couldn't stay for too long; that wasn't in her nature.  This wasn't her home.  

She made a decision pretty quickly, and walked off the ship, with no companion but the wind.  


	24. Mari's dream

A/N I love my reviewers!  Thanks guys!  I sincerely appreciate all the support, and I'm glad that the few reviewers I have have been consistent this whole time.  And, new reviewer, woo hoo!  Thanx **Lip Balm, **you're talking about the lesbian thing?  Yeah, except quite a few sources say it was more than just a rumor… but in real life, Anne supposedly really was pregnant, so how do they explain that?  Of course, before she gave birth, she escaped from her cell and disappeared from all records… how perfect is that?

I do not own anything except Tawny, Sam, Marissa, Daniel, and Marc.  

            Jack and Tawny both looked up, startled, when the door slammed shut quickly.  Neither one of them had noticed it open… Jack was curious and set down his cards to walk over to the door and see who had opened it.  When he looked out, there was nobody there, except the gray sky he could see through the open hatch, cloudy and overcast.  He supposed that maybe they had forgotten to close the door and it had been blown shut by the wind, which was still slightly strong after the storm.  He went and sat back next to Tawny at t he table and picked up his hand, frowning.  He noticed that while he had been up, Tawny had cheated, but he did not mention it… actually, he felt a little bit of pride swell up in his chest, and he forgot all about the door.  

            ***

The sky was getting dark again.  Tawny had continued to play cards with him until they were both quite drunk, (Jack had called for Gibbs to bring them rum) and then they still continued to play cards, falling all over each other and laughing, not having any clue who was winning, or if they were even still playing cards.  Sam came in a while later and took no notice to the fact that Tawny was drunk, just picking her up and carrying her out the door.  Didn't even say bye.  Didn't matter, though, because Jack was too drunk to notice.  He blacked out on the floor.  

In the morning, he awoke to someone pushing at his jacket frantically.  He had a splitting headache and when he finally looked top see who was shaking him, it was Tawny; and by the grimace on her face, he knew she had a hangover too.  

"Jack!"  She cried desperately.  "Marissa's gone, and Daniel says that Anne came over and took her somewhere, and she hasn't been back.  Plus, I can't find Anne… she's not in her cabin!  Daddy is working, so he doesn't have time to deal with it, but Sam is so frantic that he shut himself in his room and won't speak.  I don't know what to do!"  Jack pushed himself up with his hands and rubbing his eyes, urging the sleep out of them.  Meanwhile, Tawny was hysterical, practically sobbing, because she had no idea what to do.  Jack, not knowing what else to do, grabbed her shoulders and then pulled her flush against him.  She calmed instantly and pulled away from him.  

"What do you think, Jack?"  She asked him, her golden eyes large and concerned.  Jack tried to focus through his headache.  

"Wait… Anne is gone?  What do you mean?  Where is she?"  

Tawny shook her head.  "I don't know.  I looked for her, but she ain't in her cabin or anywhere on the Pearl, so I really don't know."  

Jack frowned and tried to think.  He remembered that time before they had the treasure when Anne disappeared and showed up again in the middle of the night.  He made a decision and then looked at Tawny, unsure how she would take it.  Anne had warned that she was unstable.  

"We wait.  The last time Anne disappeared, she showed up again a day later.  So she'll probably be back soon."  

Tawny looked disappointed, but slightly reassured.  She sighed and sat down in a chair, staring at the table.  She knew that Jack had his eyes on her, and she refused to meet his eyes.  

Jack sat down also, and there was a long silence.  

Waiting was torture.  

***~***

A/N Last afternoon;

Anne walked down the street, starting toward Tawny's house, and she kicked the reddish brown cobblestone gently before turning and heading back toward the docks.  She wanted to take Marissa with her, to give the small girl a chance to live, _really live, _and Anne already knew that Marissa would be down at the docks instead of at her home.  Anne steered clear of the Pearl and hung around the other parts, looking for a small girl.  She soon found Mari, with two little boys tagging behind her.  

"Mari!"  Anne called, and Mari turned at looked at Anne.  

"Hello, Anne!"  Mari called excitedly.  She turned to her two buddies, and Anne noticed that one of them was Daniel, which surprised her greatly.  Daniel wasn't usually down at the docks.  "This is me pirate friend, Anne."  She told the other boy happily, and the boy looked at Anne with wonder and confusion.  

"Listen, Mari, I'm leaving, and I want you to come with me.  Tell your friend good bye and give your brother a hug, because you might not see him for awhile."  Anne said to the girl.  Mari looked shocked for a moment, but then grinned from ear to ear and started bouncing excitedly.  She grabbed Anne's hand and waved goodbye to the two little boys, and then followed Anne down the docks.  She was chattering excitedly about being a pirate, until Anne hushed her.  

"Listen, Mari, we're going to go on that ship."  Anne pointed to a merchant ship, getting ready to leave.  Mari looked confused for a moment.  

"But what about the pirate ship?"  

"No, Mari, that ship is better."  And without waiting for a reply, Anne stepped forward to talk with one of the men on the ship, and bartered a cheap passage to Tortuga, where she would take Mari until they could find a crew to be apart of.  

Once they were on the ship, Mari stopped chattering excitedly as they watched the island grow farther and farther away.  Anne looked at the little girls face, but there were no tears.  Just a little bit of sadness at leaving; that was all.  

Anne wished that she could have been so carefree.  


	25. Guilt and boredom

A/N Ok!  First off, I would like to thank ALL of my wonderful reviewers; I owe so much to you… Now lets see, what do I have too many of?  Oh, I know, I have a ton of these!  (don't ask) All of you can have your very own chainsaw!  *buzzing noise* NO!  NEVER MIND!  I revoke all chain saw privileges!  Give them back!  *buzzing gets louder, PED-Sarah backs up* Ok, ok, keep them… don't… hurt… me… here's your update, happy now?  Good.  

***~***

            Anne watched as some of the men muddled over where they were going… evidently the maps were messed up, or something like that.  Anne decided not to help, instead just let them figure it out… she really didn't care where they went, as long as they went somewhere.  Preferably Tortuga, but hey, she could deal with anything.  As long as she didn't have to go back to North Carolina.  Never ever.  

            Who knows, maybe after she got a ship, she would take Mari to Ireland, to see the place where Anne was born.   Anne was small when her father bought a plantation in North Carolina, but she still vividly remembered Ireland's lush green beauty and lively culture; the bright colors and beautiful, twisting and entwining tales of magic and little people and royalty.  Anne closed her eyes and tried to call back these memories, but realized with dismay that they were starting to fade… she would have to go back and revisit her childhood.  

            _May __Ireland__ stay the same until that day… she thought wistfully, turning her attention back to Mari, who had instantly searched out the cabin boy, a young lad of thirteen, and started asking him numerous questions about ships and adventure and such.  The lad needed to be rescued.  But Anne wasn't feeling generous, so she watched from afar as the boy tried to deal with Mari, first giving her a task and watching her try it, but as she failed miserably, he grew more and more annoyed.  Then he started to respond to her questions to the best of his ability, and tried to teach her how to work on a ship.  Anne found it actually quite amusing, and watched for a good 45 minutes before growing bored and turning to the captain of the ship.  She needed a task to keep her mind occupied.  _

            "Do you have a man on watch, in the nest?  I'll take the watch if they need a break."  

            The captain didn't look surprised, so evidently he had seen some capable females around, but he did look as if he wanted to say no.  He sighed and considered for a moment.  

            "Actually, lass, I don't need anybody in the nest, but I do have something else that I would be pleased if you could accomplish."  

            Anne sighed… she knew what was coming.  

            "If you want me to sew something for you, don't bother with asking, because I've forgotten how, and I never had the patience for it anyway.  I can cook, just a little, if you need it, and I have some minor skill in healing, but very minor, you must understand, like, little cuts and bruises and such.  I'm very well made out for labor, like swabbing the decks and tying the lines, I can hold a helm easily, keep a cool head in a storm, and a brave face in battle.  Now, what do you want me to do?"  

            The Captain frowned and looked at the sky.  "Actually, I was going to ask you to keep that little girl out of my cabin boy's way, because she's keeping him from his work.  To tell you the truth, miss, you're paying for this trip, and I ain't a cheating man.  If you were to do work along the course of your voyage to Tortuga, it would destroy the purpose of payment, so I'm sorry, but I cannot accept.  Make yourself comfortable; miss, because you don't have to do a thing."  

            Anne turned, disappointed and slightly frustrated.  Then, as if on second thought, she turned back around on her heel to face the man.  

            "Well, what about _navigation.  _I know exactly what is wrong with the way you are headed, and believe it or not, I know exactly where we are and which way is north.  You don't have to give me back any money either, because I'm paying for the girl, who will be in the way of the cabin boy.  So, we're even."  

            Now the captain hesitated.  She was confusing him, but he didn't want to make her angry or anything, and what she said sounded fair.  Plus, he _was having trouble with navigation, and if she could tell, then she probably could help.  _

            "Agreed."  He said.  About two seconds after that he was regretting it; what if she put them on the wrong course?  His suspicions were confirmed that very second when she grabbed the helm and turned it almost halfway around, and then smiled at him.  

            "Don't worry; I know where we're going.  You trust me, right?" 

            The captain was slightly unnerved, but he really couldn't find a way to take back his agreement, so he just smiled halfheartedly and said "Not yet, lass."  

            He turned around to tend to the annoyed cabin boy, and Anne stared at his back and grinned.  

            "And really, really bad eggs…" she murmured softly, incoherent to everyone else.  

            ***~***

            After Jack had performed a full search of the Pearl, just to make sure Anne had gone, he went back to the cabin where Tawny was waiting.  She stared at the table and Jack sat down also, staring at his hands on the table.  He tried to think of something to say or do.  

            "Want to play?"  He asked with a grin, holding up the cards.  Tawny didn't look up, just shook her head and continued staring at the table.  Jack was a bit unnerved.  

            "Well, then.  Um.  How long have you known Will and Lizzie?"  

            "Since I started working."  She said coolly.  

            Long uncomfortable silence.  

            "Do you play any instruments?  Do you know how to dance?"  

            "No."  

            "Oh… well, um… is Daniel alright?"  

            "Yeah, he's fine.  Nothing ever bothers him."  

            "Like Sam, huh?"  

            "Sam… Sam is so far away nowadays.  I don't know my own brother."  She said softly, not lifting her gaze.  Jack wished she would do something.  Unfortunately that wish came true.  

            "Listen, I should get home… or maybe go to work or something, thanks Jack."  She said quickly, and then she got up and left, closing the door behind her softly.  Once she left, Jack sat at the table and found himself incredibly bored.  He started to get up so he could go explore the town, maybe steal something, or perhaps visit Will again.  But then he sat right back down; those things didn't interest him at the moment.  

            Maybe he could find some company somewhere… something to take his mind off… whatever it was that was bothering him.  There was something that was bothering him.  But it wasn't Anne, right?  I mean, she could take care of herself, and he was confident that she would be back soon… but there was a hint of nagging doubt at the back of his mind.  

            _What if she doesn't come back?  He asked himself.  _Where would she go, and where would she be taking Marissa?  What will I do if she doesn't come back?  _Jack couldn't find any way to distract himself, so he went to find Anamaria; maybe she would have a solution about Anne, or maybe Anne told her where she went.  _

            Jack started moving quicker toward the galley, where Anamaria was still staying so that she could heal and have access to food, now certain that Anamaria would know.  Why hadn't he thought of asking her before?  Of course she would know!  For some weird reason, she and Anne were best friends all of a sudden… why, Anne probably just… went on a little pleasure cruise, and told Anamaria where she was going, hoping that the message would get to Jack.  Jack's hope rose like a balloon into the vast blue expanse and he rushed to Anamaria's side, brimming with confidence that his theory was correct.  

            Then Anamaria told him that she had no idea where Anne was, and nobody was telling her anything about recent issues, and Jack's hope balloon dropped like a cannonball, splashing into the ocean and sinking into the bottom.  He felt like he was in an even deeper pit than before.  And what Anamaria had to say didn't help matters.  

            "Didn't she tell you she was going to leave, Jack?  Didn't I tell you?  She warned you that she was going to soon, and even if she said she was going to stay, she's not the most predictable person in the world.  Personally I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this; it was bound to happen sooner or later.  Anne is gone.  If it bothers you, then you know you love her."  

            Jack stared hard at the table in the center of the room.  Then he turned briskly and walked out, muttering to Anamaria just barely loud enough to hear.  

            "It doesn't bother me."  

            ***~***

            Anne was beginning to regret bring Mari.  The little girl was brimming with enthusiasm, and it was getting annoying… like someone coming at you cheerful for every moment of the day.  It really starts to piss you off.  But Anne found it hard to be mad at the cute little girl, running to and fro, trying to learn and see everything.  It had been Mari's dream ever since she saw the sea to sail on it, explore every depth and shadow, every cove and treasure trove.  Mari had the makings of pirate, and Anne wanted to help her find her dream… Anne had spent her whole childhood yearning for something else, and she wasn't going to let Mari waste her childhood.  Anne gave Mari what she could give her; _freedom.  _But that didn't stop her regrets.  

            Anne felt terribly guilty.  No doubt Tawny was in conniptions; Sam would refuse to speak to anyone, and Marc, the bartender would worry to death, and little Daniel… oh, sweet little innocent Daniel.  Anne felt terrible for him.  He didn't have those dreams… all he wanted was top grow up, to learn, he was full of curiosity, just like his twin, but had no ambition, no future in mind.  Daniel was so shy and quiet, he kept to himself… while the rest of the family would be desperate with finding Mari, and Daniel would be quietly pushed aside.  Sweet little Daniel, he wouldn't mind or complain.  He liked to just watch things happen instead of interfering.  

            But Anne felt the worst about Tawny.  Tawny was younger than her, and Tawny hung around Anne like a role model… Anne was her best friend, and aside from the late Mary Reed, Tawny was Anne's best friend.  They had each other.  But what Anne had done now was unforgivable… Tawny had already lost enough of her love.  Her little sister was one of her only pure sources of joy, and Anne had taken Mari away without even questioning what Tawny would think.   Anne had left so she could finally be free from all the pressure, but instead she just felt weighted down with guilt.  And responsibility; she had a whole new person to take care of, Mari, and if anything should happen to the little girl…  

            _What have I done?  Anne wondered, staring out at the horizon briefly before turning back to the maps.  _


	26. Mari's POV

A/N I really don't own anything.  

Also, I really don't know where I'm going with this.  Hmmm.  A bit of writers block, sorry I haven't updated recently, but I've been working on another story, the Mushy   
Mind of Captain Jack Sparrow.  Anyway, If you'd like to read a story that has more to do with the Bonny family, read Emily Knibbe's story, which she hasn't got posted yet, but I'm hoping it will be soon… (get your butt moving, Daggergirl!)

Anyway, I didn't realize how many reviews I'd gotten until I checked my account… 61, wow, kewl.    Rock on ppls, you all gets to be my hero for the rest of the day (which should last another three hours, so enjoy it while you can) 

Anyway, on with the story.  

***~***

A/N Ok, never mind, I have no ideas at the moment.  

Give me a moment while I rack my brain.  

*racking… racking… racking…* I will be with you momentarily, give me just another sec to think… 

Ok, for real now, I'll try and get back to the story.  

***~***

Nope, no ideas whatsoever.  Hang on…  

Ok, I'll try, I swear!

I'll be with you in the moment; I need to go read my last chapter.

Ok, I have an idea now, but I'm sorry if this chapter is short.  

***~***

            Jack sat in his cabin and made a decision.  He knew that he couldn't just wait around any longer… they were wasting time.  And if Anne was really gone, like Anamaria had kindly pointed out, then they would have to find her.  She could be halfway across the ocean by now!  

            _But why should you go after her, Jack?_

            He couldn't decide what the answer to that was.  Anne leaving was like his hat leaving.  It was something that he had grown so used to that he felt insecure and self conscious without it… and he had grown rather attached to his hat.  

            But he also had to get Marissa back.  How could Anne do something like that to Tawny?  Tawny's whole world is a fragile balance… the girl could very easily commit suicide soon if she really is as unstable as Anne said.  It's not right to do that to a person; you do not take away love.  

            From what I've heard of Marissa, she would make an excellent pirate.  

            But too young to be taken away, especially when her sisters future could hang in the balance.  Yes, it was most certainly the wrong thing to do, taking Mari away like that.  

            _So you have to go get them back, Jack._

_            So where would they go?_  He wondered.  If I were Anne, what is the first thing that I would do?  

            Oh, that was possibly one of the hardest things he ever had to think about.  Anne was always unpredictable, so how could he predict her?  

            She would find a ship, he decided.  But not just any stolen ship.  If you're going to stick with a ship and call it your own, it's something you have to earn.  Not steal.  If you were going to steal a ship, there would be a number of different places to head.  

            But to hook yourself up with a ship in rather nice condition; she would go to Tortuga.  

            Jack pondered this for a moment… would she really take that child to a place like that?  A men's paradise?  Pirate haven, whore central?  

            Well, he couldn't see it happening.  Anne wouldn't ruin the girl's shallow view of the way the world works, just like that.  But Tortuga was the only place that he could think of that would work.  He remembered that the longer he wasted time, the farther away Anne was getting, so after lingering only a moment longer, he stood up and walked out on deck, grasping the helm and staring at the sky.  Without waiting a moment longer, he turned to his crew, and gave the orders.  

            He was alone now.  

            But he could do it.  

            ***~***

            Anne was thinking almost the exact same thing.  What kind of an experience would Tortuga be for Mari?  She felt herself overcome with guilt and shame again; she wasn't sure if what she was doing was right.  

            _What would Jack be doing at this very moment?  She thought.  _I wonder if he thinks I'm coming back.  __

            But thinking of Jack only made her think of Tawny, and she couldn't handle that.  How could she have let Tawny down like that?  How could she have fallen so far?  

            But Anne wasn't about to back down.  Sitting around in Port Royal would mean that Mari would end up the same as Tawny; dreaming of the open sea, but too attached to land to think freely.  Anne hadn't had the chance she needed, but she felt that Mari deserved it.  

            _I'm only doing what I think is right for Mari.  She convinced herself, humming a bit while keeping her eyes on Mari, who was following the cabin boy around in the rigging.  _

            _This is a good opportunity for her.  Anne told herself again.  But then she sighed and gave up.  _You can tell yourself that forever, Anne.  This isn't right, and you know it.  Stop being selfish.  Turn the boat around.  Drop your pride into the sea and be done with it.  __

Anne watched Mari a little longer and then realized how foolish she was being.  Mari was having fun; Anne just wanted her to have fun.  If Mari wanted to return, Anne would take her back.  

            But for now, this chance was exactly what the little girl needed.  _And she needs to learn what the world is really like so that she can make up her mind about being a pirate.  _

Finally convinced, Anne decided that if she thought about this any longer, she would turn right around and go back.  She couldn't turn back now… she couldn't do that to Mari.  The little girl's hopes were high and her spirit bright.  Anne had already disappointed enough people.  

            _You could just screw them all, Anne.  Take Mari back and leave again… be free.  _

Anne smiled softly to herself.  

            "Not this time."  She said, slowly and softly so that nobody would hear except herself.  "A pirate's life for me…"  She muttered, carefully turning her attention back to getting the ship on course.  "I won't mess all of their lives up this time.  Mari deserves her chance."  

            Mari's POV:

            Anne is watching me again.  She's been watching me all morning… I don't know why, maybe she's worried about me or something.  But why would she be worried?  The crew is friendly and I won't fall off the rigging… 

            I told Jacob (the cabin boy) about Daniel and Tawny and Sam, and daddy.   Jacob is my friend, he told me what shrouds are, and he showed me the lines and the rigging, and we took our lunch up and ate in the crows nest.  

            I like this ship, but I think Anne wants to leave.  Oh, well.  I have to stay with her cause I ain't got nobody else. 

            Jacob is nice.  But he won't tell me everything about the ship.  He said he doesn't hafta cos I'm a girl, and I shouldn't be doing that stuff.  Then I told him that I'm going to be a pirate when I grow up, like Anne.  And Captain Jack Sparrow.  At first Jacob laughed, but now he says that if I really want to, I might be able to.  But he said it's harder to be a girl pirate, so I will have to work hard.  

            Jacob said that one day he's going to have his own merchant ship, and he's going to sail all over the whole world and bring people stuff.  I said that he could, and he said he might.  But he said that if I ever become a pirate, I'd better not attack his ship, cos he'll kill me.  

            I said okay.  

            I told him about mama, when she disappeared.  I know she's not coming back.  I heard daddy talking to Tawny, and they don't think she's coming back neither.  Daddy says that she's not my mama, but I think she is, because who else is going to be my mama?  

            Well, when I told Jacob about how mama disappeared, he got all quiet.  And I told him about how Tawny is sometimes, and he says she's sick.  

            Well, she ain't sick.  I know what sick is, cause Sam see's sick people all the time.  Sick means you got to stay in bed and hafta take yucky medicine, which Sam says is good for you, but it's really nasty.  

            Jacob says it's a different kind of sick.  I say, there's no such thing.  Sick is sick, and Tawny ain't sick.  

            Jacob is real smart.  But he don't know about this.  He don't know everything.  He's wrong.  He don't understand.  

            Jacob showed me how to pull the lines so the sails unfurl.  Then he said that I probably could be a pirate, cos I learn real fast.  

            That made me real happy.  

            Then I saw Anne watching me again.  It's actually kind of scary… have I done something wrong?  But I know I haven't.  Anne is real scared about something… she hardly talks and is sad all the time now.  I can't think of why… but all I know is, I wish she could be as happy as I am.  When you climb all the way up, into the rigging, you can see forever, into the sky.  Before, you could still see Port Royal way off, but now it's gone and there's just blue, blue, all around.   

            The puffy clouds go by and you feel like you're flying, like a bird, cos you're so high up… maybe if Anne came up, she'd feel that way to.  But when I asked her, she said no, she had a job to do.  

            I want Anne to be happy like me.  

            But I miss Tawny, and Sam and Daddy.  

            But mostly I miss Daniel.  We're not always the same, because he doesn't want to be a pirate, but he's so nice all the time, and he understands.  Like, he doesn't want to be a pirate, but he knows I do, and he understands, and even used to run around with me and Tommy when we went down to the docks. Daniel was always serious, but I was glad when he came with us.  I miss Daniel.  I told Jacob, and he said yeah.  That's all, just yeah.  I asked him if he had family.  

            He looked me right in the face and said yeah, and I asked him where his family went.  

            He said that his daddy and mommy were killed by a big fire in the ocean on a ship.  But that he had a sister who ran away.  

            I thought about that, and Jacob reminded me of Daniel for a moment.  Poor Daniel, I wonder what he thought of all this.  

            What was her name, I asked Jacob, and when he told me, I almost choked.  Her name was Danielle, he said.  

            Well, that sounded so much like Daniel that I was convinced that we were meant to be friends.  

            And then Anne was watching me again.  

            I hope we get there soon.  


	27. Arrested

A/N I do not own any of the original Disney characters in this story… nor do I own Anne.  Listen, lately I haven't been getting as many reviews… If you're reading this, please review, because I really need the extra encouragement… I have about fifteen stories written and only about five are completed, because I sometimes get tired of writing a story and abandon it halfway through.  So, if this is going to continue, I need to know I'm loved

I probably won't abandon it though… I like this story.  

***~***

When Anne woke up the next morning, she knew that they were being followed.  She didn't know who was following them, but she could smell another ship on the wind.  

            The wind was growing stronger.  A storm was brewing, the air was thick and heavy and hung droopily everywhere, and the clouds were beginning to darken in the horizon.  Anne was minorly concerned… recent storms hadn't exactly been easy, tiny little storms. She turned to the Captain, trying to keep cool so nobody would be alarmed.  

            "There is a storm coming, captain.  I normally I wouldn't recommend riding the winds, because although he ship can probably handle it, you may not want to risk our safety.  We should be at Tortuga by sunrise tomorrow if we sail through the night, though, and the winds are currently going in exactly the right direction.  How lucky can we get?  I say we take them."  She decided not to mention the ship she could feel close… it would only put caution into their every move, and she was desperate to reach Tortuga before Jack figured out she was gone… if she had enough time to get there, she would never see him again.  

            She had confidence that this would work.  Oh, it would.  And if it didn't?  Well, then she'd have to deal with it.    

            But for the moment, whether it worked or not depended on the captain.  She held her breath.  He hesitated, and she felt that if he didn't answer soon, she would begin to turn blue.  

            "Are you sure we can't get there before the storm?"  He asked her, and she was forced to let out her breath to answer.  

            "I'm positive we can't.  The winds are fast at the moment, and while that will carry us far, it will carry the winds farther."  

            The captain sighed.  "Can you handle this ship in the storm?"  

            "Aye, I can, as long as there are no distractions."  She said coolly, hoping that she could convince him.  In all truth, she wasn't sure if she could, but she needed to get to Tortuga.  

            "Then…" Anne held her breath again, and found herself furious when the captain hesitated once again.  "Then I suppose we shall ride the winds until we find a suitable cove in which to stay."  

            Anne cursed, and then clapped a hand over her mouth. It was imperative that the captain continue to trust her.  "I told you I can handle it!"  

            The captain's dark eyes flashed.  "And you would be willing to bet that little girl's life on your ability to handle my ship?"  Anne hesitated.  "That's what I thought.  We shall be stopping soon, no matter what argument you choose to present.  I will not let all the people on this ship's lives depend on you!"  

            Anne drew a quick breath to argue and then realized that it wouldn't do any good; not when she herself didn't believe her argument.  Drawing her nerve again, she let her anger seep away before continuing the conversation.  

            "Then I suppose I should let you know that there is a ship following us.  It is rather far away at the moment, but within an hour, it shall be visible on that horizon" She said, pointing in one direction.  "I can smell it, feel it, and believe me, it is coming."  

            The captain met her eyes sharply.  "What ship is it?  Pirates?"  

            Anne shrugged.  "I honestly can't say.  But there is a terrible dead stench in the air, doesn't that tell you something?"  

            The captain sniffed thoughtfully, and his expression turned to disgust.  

            "You are right, of course.  And now I understand what a terrible mistake I have made."  He called two of his men forward and Anne took no notice.  

            "So what are you going to do about it?"  She demanded.  

            "Have you thrown in the brig."  The captain said, and the two men stepped forward and grabbed her.  Her expression turned to shock and disbelief.  

            "I should have believed the young cabin boy when he said that you were a pirate… bad news, I should say.  You've led us right into a trap, woman.  You'll be hung on our return to Port Royal."  

            Anne gasped and struggled to get away from the two men, who were pulling her away.  

            "No!"  She shouted.  "I swear, I don't know anything about it!  Wait, what about Marissa?  You can't do this!"  

            "_I…" The man said, stepping forward.  "Am the Captain and __I can do anything I want.  The little girl is a shame… we will give her to the brothels in Tortuga, I suppose, as she will be fed and kept safe there."  _

            Anne growled at him, and with a sudden burst of energy, sprang away from the men holding her to jump on the captain, and she started to beat the crap out of him right there, but he would've been seriously harmed if more men hadn't come down to tear her away and down to the brig.  

            Mari was up in the rigging with Jacob when she heard the news… that Anne was in the brig.  Mari climbed down to talk to the captain as soon as possible.  He was waiting for her with a frown on his face and a concerned little glare in his eyes.  

            "What do you know of her plans for arriving at Tortuga?"  He asked the little girl carefully.  Mari thought before answering… she needed Anne to be free, otherwise she was alone.  

            "She… was going to teach me how to be a pirate so we could sail together on a pirate ship."  Mari said, thinking as quickly as she could.  It didn't occur to her not to mention that Anne was a pirate.  

            The captain sighed gently.  "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't let her go.  I am sure that she was going to attempt to rob my ship.  Piracy is a crime, after all."  

            Mari used the best weapon she had… tears.  And quivering lips, and puppy dog eyes, and shaking shoulders.  The captain was softened, but there was nothing in the world that would release Anne.  He had no trust in her now.  

            Turning away form Mari, he gave the order to his crew to find the nearest cove and leave the ship there, she there would be out of harms way from the winds.  

            He intended to ignore the growing fear that there would be an ambush waiting for them.  

            Jack was closer to the storm than Anne was, but he had decided to ride it.  He needed the wind; the sooner he got there, the better.  He wasn't even sure where to start looking, but he figured Tortuga was the best place.  

            Unfortunately, if she got her hands on a ship before he could stop her, he might never find her again.  There was a whole ocean out there, and it wasn't exactly easy to track any ship.  That was the issue when she left him without the Pearl, and now it was the issue when she left him without Mari.  

            Jack could see a ship ahead of him, far, far off in the horizon.  But it wasn't a merchant ship.  It was flying a jolly roger.  Calico's flag.  

            A pirate flag.  

            Anne could be on that ship.  But Jack didn't think so… she wouldn't emerge Mari in all that so soon, would she?  

            So… what was that ship doing?  

            He looked closer into his spyglass, but he couldn't make out the fuzzy, microscopic letters on the ship's side.  

            He gave the orders to open every sail, catch all the wind they could before the storm, when the winds would be wild.  

            Within two hours, he could see the letters on the ship.  

            _The Revenge.  _

Where had he heard that name before?  It sounded familiar, somehow, but he couldn't put his finger down in it…

            A/N Whoever guesses the significance of the ship, THE REVENGE, gets lots of cookies, lots of rum, and lots of chainsaws, and ten minutes on an island with Captain Jack Sparrow.  Come on, people, I know you can do it… I've hinted at this so many times, people!  This is easy to win!  


	28. Anne's respect

A/N Ok, first the disclaimer; I do not own any of the original Disney characters in this story, and I can't quite say I own Anne either, or the Revenge.  

Ok, now, to those of you who won the question for the last chapter; congrats to **Paaje **and **Blacklabel… The Revenge was John Rackham/Calico Jack's ship.  I know this probably won't make any sense to some of you until I explain what's going on.  Paaje and Blacklabel each get to split my rum stash 50% (*sob, sob, good bye, precious rum) and a bag of cookies to each of you, shaped like Jack's head.  **

But, first tell me what you're going to do with ten minutes on an island with Jack.  Make me laugh, and I'll throw in your chainsaws too. : D

Now, to my wonderful reviewers; **Lil' LiSe, **Paaje** and ****Orca Girl, thank you once again for being so consistent… reviews honestly help be get inspired… this morning when I woke up and checked my e-mail, I found four reviews and all of a sudden, reading them, I was like 'I know what will happen next!'  So thanks. My inspiration.  **

To **Blacklabel… **new reviewer, yay!  Your review was so long, wow : D… did you actually look up all that stuff, or did you just know it?  Before I wrote this fic, I spent about an hour surfing the net and looking at Anne Bonny and all the stuff that she might have had anything to do with… and every once in awhile I had to go check something to write this… now, it is true that John Rackham's ship was the Revenge, and I'm pretty sure that it was a common ship name… seeing as how kewl it is.  I did know that Blackbeard's ship was the Queen Anne's Revenge… and I did know that the Pearl has Rackham's Jolly Roger.  I never knew that the Jolly Roger was Rackham's until I get a review saying that wouldn't it be weird for Anne to see that the Pearl has Rackham's Jolly Roger.  Well, I was always meaning to stick some bit in about how she would notice it, but I haven't got around to it yet.  I think it would be weird for her, though.  

Anyways, reading your review gave me a fuzzy feeling inside.  Glad you liked it, mate.  Here's the update, ppls;   

            Anne stared at the dingy walls across from her cell.  It was worse being in here and wanting to live then being in that cell before and wanting to die.  Now the guilt she felt was worse than anything she had ever felt before… Mari's whole life, her whole future was being thrown away and it was Anne's fault.  And what could she do about it?  Anne was just… trying to help, and now… she could imagine the little girl feeling lost and alone in a room at one of the local brothels… whorehouses, disgusting.  Poor Mari.  Innocent, with high hopes and dreams, but she saw now that her hopes were all dependent on Anne pulling through, and then there was the evil sense of responsibility nagging at her mind.  

            Using the bars on her cell, she pulled herself off the floor and tried to ignore the disgusting reek of dead fish and rotting vegetables wafting around her.  This room had obviously been used as a galley before, but she could see how it wouldn't work as a galley; there was about an inch of murky water on the floor and any food that fell on the ground or crates full of food resting on the floor would have been soaked and contaminated with disgusting water.  

            The wooden bars of the brig looked like if she pushed hard enough they's snap… wood rots after awhile, especially if it's been eaten away and weakened by an inch of dirty water.  Anne didn't even want to think about what things were making that water dirty.  She knelt down around the base of the wood, ignoring the water soaking through her clothes around her knees, and inspected the bottoms of the bars.  They were weak, she could tell, but not weak enough to escape.  Nevertheless, she placed her hands around the bottom of one of the bars and pushed with all her might, throwing her weight into in.  The wood was slippery and slimy, but not smooth, and she couldn't grasp it… she soon stopped pushing, recognizing that if she continued, she'd get a splinter.  She sighed and leaned back, falling back into the water in the corner of the cell with a small splash, water spattering the last places where it was dry on her clothing.  Not that she cared… it didn't matter.  The only thing that mattered was getting out of here so that she could help Mari, so that the little girl would have a chance again.  

            Funny thing, about plans.  When Anne had a plan, everything worked out, but she always had the most horrible feeling, like she was betraying everyone.  Now, when she finally felt good about helping Mari, when her only plan was to get a ship of her own, nothing was working.  And she still had that horrible betraying feeling, because she knew that if she didn't get out of here, Mari would spend the rest of her life wanting something else.  Anne should have just left her in Port Royal, at least there she'd be happy and still wanting to be somewhere else.  A life at the brothels would not be something that Anne wanted to have on her conscience.  Guilt hurts more than grief.  

            Anne glanced at the wall of the ship, running her eyes over the surface of the wood, inspecting every little dent and hole, every rotted out space, because she was bored.  When you're alone and there's nothing to do but listen to your own mind, you start going crazy and telling yourself that you're a bad person.  Anne wanted to avoid all that… she did not want to give up, lose hope.  She was slightly surprised to find a small hole in the wall of the ship.  Standing up and shaking the water from her clothes, she closed one eye and peered through the tiny hole with the other.  

            At first, all she saw was the water.  She was surprised at how close it was… it was a little scary at first, water only seven feet away.  But she had spent her life on the water, so it was easy to get over it.  Next, she peered at the horizon and get a second shock.  The ship, the one she saw before, was much closer.  It was obviously doing a better job of catching the wind, and she could see it better and clearer than before.  Her vision blurred for a second when she was forced to pull away from the hole… a shock of wind hit the side of the ship, another show of evidence that a storm was coming.  She pulled herself back to the hole and peered through once again, squinting into the sun to see the ship.  

            The first thing she noticed was the flag. The Jolly Roger.  Calico Jack's flag. She remembered seeing it on the Pearl too, and feeling funny, but somehow on the Pearl, it always felt like it belonged there, maybe because she had always felt like the Pearl was home.   

            But the ship she was seeing wasn't the Pearl, and that was what was shocking her.  It was a ship called _The Revenge.  _It was her ship.  

            Of course, she had heard the rumors. After her ship was taken by the British navy, it was commandeered by a band of rogue pirates and these pirates were now roaming the land and taking what they pleased, destroying and raping and pillaging when they felt like it.  

            It was a direct stab to her heart to see her beautiful ship sailing there, and she not on it.  Knowing that her ship was overrun by savage… pirates, so… evil.  She seethed with anger.  She hit the wall of the ship with her fist, sliding to the floor when she realized that there was absolutely nothing she could do about any of this.  It was almost unfair… she had never been a person to want revenge, and now when the opportunity was practically staring her in the face, looking for her, she couldn't take it.  

            She would have cried if she had been the type of person who would cry.  But she couldn't cry… so many things were depending on everything now.  What if their ship took over?  What would happen to Mari?  What would happen to _her?  _

            She couldn't imagine what would happen, and come to think of it, she didn't want to.  What if she imagined something terrible?  She found herself wishing that Jack would find them, for the first time she _wanted _him to find them_.  _It was the only thing that might save her and Mari.  If he was looking for them, if only he was here…

            She thought back to that first night on the Pearl, when she had thought about Jack, thinking that she might be able to trick him and his crew, to take over the Pearl.  It had seemed like it might have been easy at first, but now that Anne thought about it, she realized why it wouldn't work.  Jack had something that nobody else had… it was a certain air to him, his stance, and his walk, everything he said… he just radiated some feeling, and Anne respected that.  She respected it too much to take it away from him.  Because every time she tried to take it away from him, like leaving him without his Pearl… well, that hadn't worked.  She had even tried to give him a hint so that he would find the Pearl again.  He always managed to take back whatever it was that he lost.  

            It was something that made it hard for her to not respect.  It's a hard thing to find a good captain in these times; the golden age of piracy coming to a close, and if there ever was a good example of captain, it would be Captain Jack Sparrow.  

            _If only he were here now… Anne thought wistfully.  _

            And like magic, she could see the faint outline of a ship on the horizon… it was faint and dull, and the next moment it was gone, so that Anne might have thought that it was never there at all.  But it was.  

            _The Black Pearl…_


	29. Happy Turkey Day!

A/N You know what?  I don't feel like putting a disclaimer on this chapter.  I mean, we all know that I don't own Jack, or the Pearl and all that, right?  Why must I tell you over and over again when it's like pouring salt on a wound?  *sobs* Why?  Why, cruel world?  Why can't I own Jack?  I don't even own his hat!  I do, however, own Jack cookies.  *grins evilly* you can't have them!  They're mine!  But if you want one, you have to review first… all my reviewers for this chapter gets two free Jack cookies.  If you'd rather have a Will cookie, I'll give you my recipe, but you'll have to get Will shaped cutouts yourself… 

For the last chapter I revolved around Anne's thoughts on everything, and I think I'm going to have to continue with that a little bit, sorry, but I'm out of ideas.  Hopefully I'll show you some of the other characters this time though.  

***~***

Anne couldn't tear herself away from The Revenge.  Seeing that ship in such poor condition was ripping at her heart, yet she couldn't tear herself away from it.  The ship was a part of her.  Just like Calico and Mary.  They were gone though, dead, and she could accept the fact that she could never see them again.  It was painful, but she could accept it.  Seeing her ship like this though… it was like… she knew that she might be able to find some way to get it back, but at the moment, there was no way that she could see.  

            In a moment of blind frustration, she kicked the ship wall.  As she did this, something slid up a few centimeters out of her boot. She slid down on the floor and looked at her boot for a moment, suddenly remembering what the thing was.  

            And something clicked in her brain and a plan came to her, and she realized how pointless and stupid she was being, just sitting her in a dark, damp, disgusting cell.  She pulled her dirk out of her boot and began hacking away at the rotting wooden bars with a stupid grin on her face.  She felt a sense of hope again, and he brain was humming wildly with new possibilities, new plans.  

***~***

            Jack didn't wish to be visible yet.  He could see the Revenge closer now, but for some reason, he felt uneasy about the fact that he could remember the name from somewhere, but didn't quite know why.  Something told him not to make himself visible yet.  So he didn't.  He needed to catch up, but stay invisible, so it was a good thing that the storm was gathering.  He watched the dark clouds with no alarm, felt the raw wind very strong now, stinging his face with its salty breath.  They needed to catch up without being seen, and here he was, being handed the perfect solution on a silver platter, with fine china to match.  Luck was on his side, as usual.  The wind was blowing in the right direction, and the dark clouds would camouflage his ship.  Plus, they were just far enough away.  Jack felt safer knowing that if they had to get away, they could, and nobody would even know they had ever been there in the first place.  

            The ship was displaying curious behavior.  It was like they expected an attack, the way that it was moving and the sails were working, but it was too far away to attack the Pearl, so what was it doing?  Jack secured the wheel with a rope in order to better inspect this behavior.  

            Leaning far over the railing, he held his spyglass up against his eyes and peered through it, squinting slightly to see some sign of… There!  There it was, distant on the horizon, like a speck.  Another ship, perhaps merchant, perhaps pirate, perhaps navy.  There was no way he could tell from this distance, but he wasn't sure whether to be alarmed or what.  

            The two ships could gang up on the Pearl, and he found himself happy that he wasn't quite visible yet.  

            But the actions of the Revenge were showing that they simply intended to attack the other ship.  

            Jack was presented with a decision.  He could walk into the middle of a brawly, arms outstretched, (in other words, sail up to the two ships) or he could simply sail away in another direction.  

            Only one problem.  The storm.  The wind would push the Pearl toward the two ships whether he felt like brawling or not.  

            Jack was feeling slightly uncomfortable with the position he was in.  It was like he had no choice in this, unless he dropped anchor, but with the storm so close that wouldn't be wise at this point.  They weren't in a position where they could just wait out the storm, not now, so his only choice was to push toward the other two ships.  

            By the look of things, the ship that was farther off was doomed.  

            Not that he would do anything about it.  

            Not that he could.  

***~***

Anne couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that there was no guard down below.  After all, it just meant one more man she had to take over.  But then again, she might not have been able to escape if there had been a guard down there.  

            She climbed the stairs slowly, grateful to be out of the murky water, especially since she saw something vile floating in it on her way out.  She did it slowly so as not to make any noise… with luck, she could take the crew by surprise.  

            She paused at the door to collect her courage.  But she never should have hesitated; the moment she did, she started thinking of all the things that could go wrong.  She was crazy… she could never take over a whole ship, even if she took the captain hostage, because what if Mari were put in danger by somebody from the crew?  And what was she planning on doing when the other ship attacked?  

            She couldn't go out there yet… she needed a better plan.  She opened the door a crack to see what she had to work with.  

            The first thing she noticed was Mari talking to the captain.  The little girl was pointing at the door, right at Anne!  Anne was surprised, she almost jumped out, but she caught herself and closed the door again, deciding to wait and see if what she thought was true.  

            A few moments later, Mari appeared at the door.  Pulling it open, she stepped through and closed it behind her.  

            Once the door was closed, Anne grabbed the little girl and clapped a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't yelp out of surprise.  Mari relaxed after seeing it was just Anne.  Anne released her.  

            "I was coming to get you out…" Mari whispered urgently, and Anne couldn't help but smile.  Mari did have a brain on her head… she would make a fine pirate.  And Anne felt a fine wave of relief wash over her, deciding once again that she had made the right choice.  Now she had options again, because she could be sure that Mari was safe.  

            The only danger was, deciding which options to take.  

Jesus, I'm sorry… I'll try and continue writing tomorrow or soon but at the moment all my family is coming over for turkey day (yeah, like I have to be thankful for a bunch of pilgrim colonists being free and going and killing and eating birds so that they can take over the people who were already living there) and I can't get away from them!  Every ten seconds some relative is hanging over my shoulder, reading this, and I have to minimize it, and it's driving me crazy, so I hope you're happy I've even written THIS far.  And my cousin sitting around wanting to play computer games on MY account, it get's really annoying, seriously.  So sorry this… GET AWAY FROM ME PEOPLE!  YES, I AM WRITING A STORY.  AHHHHH!!!  Sorry, my stupid family…


	30. Waiting for the smoke to clear

A/N Disclaimer… oh, come on, people, do I have to spell everything out for you?  That's really pathetic.  I should think that you would be smart enough to know that I don't own anything that you already saw in the movie POTC.  Are you happy?  Listen, nobody can sue me because I'm dead broke.  Last weekend I went to the mall and bought the POTC soundtrack and then spent like three hours wasting the rest of my money in the arcade.  So if you sue me, prepare to get all of the money I have left… 27 cents.  Kinda pathetic actually, but that's not the point.  To **Paaje and **Blacklabel**… I almost died laughing when I read your reviews. You both have succeeded in making very little sense but still being funny… you've earned the cookies and rum.  I swear, I almost soaked my keyboard in diet Pepsi reading yours Blacklabel… scalawag tag?  Did you just make that up?  Haha, that put some weird pictures in my head.  Thank god I didn't spill though… I don't have enough money to buy a new keyboard (even though I'm getting another computer for Christmas, hehe!  I rule!)  And Paaje… a rum slinging soccer match?  I'd love to see the look on Jack face… Wasting his precious rum!  Also thanks to **Orca Girl**… your reviews are short and sweet, but they really make my day: D. Also, to my new reviewer!****Daroga's Rainy Daae… don't worry, come back soon cuz this story's not going anywhere!****  You have no idea how good it made me feel to get a review from you… on every chapter!  Wow, thanks!  ******

Anyways, I know that you're all waiting for me to update this story, so first let me apologize.  The last chapter was really short because I really, really wanted to update for you guys but I have this thing about people reading over my shoulder.  It's like… annoying, and also… you'd have to read from the beginning to understand this story, and anybody reading over my shoulder would be totally lost.  So I apologize for having to stop abruptly, but it was getting late and all my relatives were hanging over me going "so what is this fanfiction thing?"  And it was sooooooo annoying, so I'm sorry.  ANYWAYS… my internet does this weird thing where the cable switches on and off so that sometimes during really big storms and it's annoying.  

            Hey, it just occurred to me that I should probably get on with the story, so… here ya go!  

            ***~***

            Anne pressed her ear against the door and listened closely.  According to her senses, the normal hustle and bustle on the ship was taken over by a slight panic… obviously nobody else thought that hiding in a cove would protect them from the other pirates.  

            Anne tried to think… at what time would Jack choose to step in and break up the fight?  Then it occurred to her that he might not do such a thing… what reason did he have to step into the middle of a fight?  He wasn't the type of person to protect people from pirates.  And he didn't even know that Mari and Anne were on the ship.  One thing was clear though… if those pirates caught up to them and began battle, Anne and Mari were goners.  Who knows what kind of entertainment the pirates would want from the only two women in the vicinity?  Not that Mari was a woman yet, but would that matter?  

            Anne decided that no matter what they did to her, let Mari be alright.  She didn't care, she just wanted everything to be alright of Mari.  

            Would Jack come and break it up if he saw Anne and Mari were on the ship?  She didn't think about that… of course he would.  Jack was a good man, he wouldn't let the child suffer.  

            Suddenly Anne had a sour taste in her mouth.  What about her?  Would Jack just take Mari back and leave Anne to get another ship?  She had, after all, wanted to leave, and she had left with Mari and hadn't left anyone any note or anything.  It had been a coldhearted thing to do, and she wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to speak to her again.  

            With shaking hands, Anne drew her dagger out of her boot and ran the blade along her arm, creating a hairline of blood, extending from her elbow to her wrist.  The blood flowed freely, and Anne winced in pain.  

            _Still alive, Anne.  She reminded herself. __As long as you're alive, you can do anything…_

Jack noticed that there was land nearby and that the ships were heading for it. There was a shallow cove in sight, and he guessed that the first ship, obviously a merchant ship would try to take shelter there.  

            _Good luck… he scoffed, laughing when he thought that the little merchant ship presumed that it had even the slightest chance of surviving.  The odds against it were outstanding.  He decided to follow them anyway… at best luck, The Pearl could drop anchor off the island and have the chance of surviving the storm.  Maybe.  _

            He squinted at the two ships and sighed, glancing back at the gathering storm clouds behind.  

            _At the way this is going, Anne will be gone by the time we get to __Tortuga__.  Screw these ships, we're in a hurry!  Jack shifted a possibility back and forth in his brain momentarily.  __Could join the pirate ship.  Take down that merchant ship and split the booty.  Maybe get out of here quicker.  _

Giving in to reason, he gave the order for his crew to catch up to the two other ships and inform the pirate ship of their alliance.  The order was quickly carried out and Jack was conscious of stumbling footsteps behind him.  He turned around to see who was there.  

            Anamaria stood there. One hand at her side, holding her bullet wound, the other hand on the railing of the ship for support.  She was watching Jack with a concerned look on her face.  

            "Jack, how sure are you that that is the right choice?"  She asked uneasily.  "Can we trust this pirate ship?"

            Jack shrugged.  "There are so few people you can trust nowadays.  So few pirates left so we might as well assume that these are worth trusting.  I can't say that I've made the right choice because I can guarantee that there are people who will disagree.  This is the way that I think this will work though.  We must catch up to Anne."

            "You mean Mari."  Anamaria pointed out quietly.  

            Jack looked surprised for a second and then thought about that.  "I mean both of them."  Jack said.  "Anne can't be allowed to leave without her share of the treasure."  

            Anamaria chuckled.  "You keep telling yourself that's the reason, hun."  

            ***~***

            Anne needed to know how close the Pearl was before she could make any sudden moves.  The whole ship's survival depended on when she decided to show herself.  She ran down the stairs and back to the little hole in her cell and peered through, noticing with some shock how close the Revenge was, and that the Pearl was right behind it.  She took a deep breath and prayed that they were close enough before turning back to Mari.  

            "Stay _here, honey, and for god sakes don't come up.  Get down low, just in case of cannons."  _

            "But…" 

            "But nothing!  If you come up, we're all in danger, and I'm sorry but I just want you to be safe."  

            Mari looked betrayed, her eyes large and wet with disbelief.  

            "But… you said I could help!  I wanted to help!  I wanted to get you out… you said I could be a pirate!"  She crouched down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, and for a moment, Anne's heart ached for the sweet little child.  

            "I'm sorry, Mari, but this is too important."  She said softly, but the girl didn't look up, and Anne knew that she had to go soon.  Feeling slightly guilty, she crept up to the door and opened it slightly, preparing to go.  

            "One… two…"  She whispered to herself.  "Three."  But she didn't go.  She didn't have the courage.  Squeezing her eyes shut, she calmed down, slowed her rapidly beating heart, and took a few deep breaths.  

            "Ok, Anne, do it now."  She took a deep breath and pushed the door open and jumped out as fast as she could.  In just three jumps she was at the rigging and she climbed a few steps as quickly as she could.  She was halfway to mid-mast before anyone noticed she was there.  And by the time that they had organized enough to do anything, she was already at mid-mast, on one of the platforms waving her hands in the air at the Pearl.  A sudden gust of wind came, blowing off her hat, and her red hair flew free in the wind as she was grabbed by three sailors closest to her in the rigging.  She looked wistfully at her hat, but was mostly preoccupied by the Pearl.  Had they seen?  What were they thinking?  

            ***~***

            Jack wasn't paying any attention to the merchant ship at that time.  Anamaria gasped suddenly and grabbed his sleeve, and he turned to look at the ship.  About halfway up the mast was a figure, waving around and making a commotion.  The wind pushed at the sails suddenly and Jack felt his jaw drop at the sight of the flaming red hair cascading from the figure.  

            "It's Anne."  Anamaria said to him, watching his reaction.  

            Jack thought for a moment, but it wasn't hard to make his decision.  

            "To the cannons.  I want The Revenge full of holes when we're through with it."  

            He watched the ship again through his spyglass and frowned when he saw Anne being grabbed and forced down off the mast.  

            "I don't get it…"  He said quietly.  "But what I do know is, we're not going to attack that ship."  

            ***~***

            Anne was back on deck, and held tightly by three crewmembers.  She had a calm look on her face and stared the captain right in the face, chin held high and proud.  

            "What do you think you're doing, _pirate_?"  The captain spat at her, shaking his head angrily.  

            "I just saved your life, _merchant._"  She said back, using the same tone of voice.  

            The captain sighed angrily and turned away from her to stare at the Revenge.  

            "There isn't anything you can do about this, woman.  We're all going to die, whether you start jumping around in my sails or not.  So you might as well."  

            "That's where you're wrong."  Anne said, thinking up something to say as fast as she could, and settling on the truth.  "Close by on that horizon you'll see another pirate ship, The Black Pearl.  When I escaped and took the girl with me, they came after me because… the girl is important.  Now that they know that I'm on the ship, nothing will hurt us."  

            The captain stared at her in disbelief.  "That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard.  I knew you were leading pirates straight to us.  And now you've admitted it!  Nickler, Brown, tie this girl to the mast.  Tightly.  And don't worry about rope burn… make sure she can't get away."  Two men stepped forward and pushed Anne toward the mast.  She stared at the Captain before letting out a string of curses that went on forever, pausing only to take a breath, and then continuing.  

            "My dear lady, don't make this any worse."  He paused for a second before turning back to her and smiling softly.  "I've got a better idea.  Don't tie her up, gentlemen, but keep your knives on her.  Maybe we can get out of this alive after all… the girl should be of some importance to the pirates." 

            Anne took a deep breath and then started again on her curses, glancing briefly at the door to see if Mari was listening.  

            "Go find the girl, Skip.  Bring her up here.  She could be of some use."  The captain said to another man close by.  

            "This will do nothing, captain!"  Anne told him, her voice still steady and calm.  "That Captain Sparrow knows that I'm on his ship, and I'm of value to him to be sure.  If I am harmed…"  She lowered her voice slightly.  "You will pay."  

            The captain laughed.  "You shall not be harmed, miss pirate.  I have no doubt that you are important to the Captain Sparrow.  But if you don't mind me asking, just how important?  Important enough for him to… say, part with some treasure."  

            Anne licked her lips.  "You wouldn't **dare."  She hissed at him.  **

            The captain considered this.  "Oh, I think I would.  Money is status, after all, and another bottle of rum in Tortuga."  

            "Well, you're out of luck then, captain, because Sparrow would soon kill your whole crew.  And he can't give you his treasure because part of it is mine."  

            The captain turned to the Pearl, which was advancing on The Revenge.  He grinned.  "Well shall see about that, m'dear."  

            Anne watched with a slow painful horror as the Pearl came close to the Revenge.  She knew, of course, that it wasn't her revenge anymore, her ship which she had made her whole life, but still… she didn't want to see it at the bottom of Davy Jones's locker.  She had actually fancied briefly that after they were out of this whole mess, The Revenge would be hers once again.  But she could see how that would not happen.  

            Blowing holes in her ship.  _Her ship.  Might as well blow holes in her heart.  It was painful, to watch, and she prayed that she could get to her ship before it was gone.  _

            But her attention was drawn to the quiet, pale little girl who was brought up from the hold.  She looked at Anne with wide, confused eyes, and Anne smiled to reassure her, but Mari simply looked away.  

            It was slightly confusing, but after all, Anne had told the little girl that she couldn't help… so it was natural for her to be disappointed.  

            All they could do was wait.  

            And watch.  


	31. shot

A/N Ok!  Thanks to all my reviewers; I'm glad that ya liked it mates! Thanks to Daroga's Rainy Daae… what's kinda funny is that when I get your reviews, you say it's like, midnight, and then I start freaking out until I look at the bottom of the screen and realize it's only 9 where I'm at.  : D Thanks to maskedcritic… I finally get some advice!  Ok, I realize the few mistake you pointed out… and I knew that Grace O'Malley was quite a few years before the POTC was set, but see, in Cutlass Liz's biography it said that her role model was Grace, so I figured that Grace would be who she told.  And I know that my time scale is off, because Anne wasn't quite in the same time frame as Jack either, but hey, I just figured that in POTC it never actually said when the movie was set, so just somewhere in the 1700's.    But still, just so you know, I realize my time frame is a bit sketchy.  I didn't know about the Cormac thing… at the site's I looked at it was Anne Colmac, but if you're sure then I'll change it… but are you sure?  As for the language… I'm pretty sure that I knew that too, but I couldn't find a way to word it… I mean, what would they say instead? 

To everyone who has reviewed so far, I give a life sized figure of Captain Jack Sparrow (except, of course, to **Paaje and **Blacklabel**, because that wouldn't even measure up to having Jack on an island for ten minutes for some rum soccer or even a match of scalawag tag!  If you want him though, I suppose you can have him too.)  And a tip of the hat from Anne!  **

Anne: I lost my hat!  

Sarah:  What?  I thought you said that you'd give them…

Anne:  Yeah, well, that was before my hat flew off in the last chapter.  Don't you remember?  I loved that hat…

Sarah:  Oh… well… 

Anne: I want a new hat!

Sarah:  Uh… Jack will buy you one!

Anne: *thinks about this* I guess… 

Jack: I didn't agree to this…

Sarah: Jack!  You're supposed to be nice!  

Jack: What are you talking about?  I am nice!  

Sarah: Anyways, on with the story!  I'm probably boring you to death.  

***~***

            At first Jack had intended on ganging up on the Revenge and then going to get Anne and Mari, but as he thought about it… he wanted to get them first.  But chances are, the sailors on the Revenge wouldn't allow the two ships to just sit around and make arrangements.  He gave a sideways glance to Anamaria, but then realized that he would have to come up with a solution on his own.  Anne wasn't here to help.  

            He watched the Revenge closely and then maneuvered a bit so that the Pearl was in between the two other ships, and then he realized he had to use the head.  

            "Not now."  He muttered to himself.  "This will wait.  It's probably just nerves."  

            Anamaria was watching him with interest, a slight smile on her face.  

            The merchant ship was close enough to the Pearl now so that a board could be lowered between the two, and then the Revenge began to come forward and put itself in a position to shoot the Pearl.  

            Jack used what little time he had to climb over to the other ship, the merchant ship, and started to get Anne and Mari, but the captain still had a hold on her.  A knife was pressed to her throat and Jack stopped, utterly confused.  

            "Mari."  Anne mouthed to him softly, hoping he would get he message, and Jack went for Mari.  But she too was being held.  

            "Let say we make ourselves a deal, Captain."  The captain of the merchant ship said.  Jack shifted uncomfortably and glanced back at the Pearl where the Revenge was coming closer and readying the cannons.  "Half of your loot for the two women."  

            "That's not a good deal."  Jack said uncomfortably.  Anne bit her lip.  

            "It is for pirates."  The merchant's captain said.  "I could just arrest you all and take you to be hung.  But instead…"

            "You're no better than us, blackmailing us for money!"  Anne burst out, biting her tongue after she finished.  Jack grinned.  

            "She's right you know.  Have you considered piracy?  Lots of rum and money, I suggest it.  You'd make a good pirate.  Not enough wit's though."  He winked.  The merchant captain sputtered with anger.  

            "Tell ya what, mate."  Jack began again.  You give me the girl, I give you a quarter of the loot, and then you hand over Anne.  Sound fair?"  

            The captain looked angry for a moment, but then sighed and agreed, handing Mari over to the man.  Jack put the little girl behind him and sent her over the board onto the Pearl, watching carefully so she wouldn't fall.  Then Jack turned back to the merchant captain.  

            For a moment, Anne was afraid that he would simply tip his hat and follow the little girl across.  It would have been the smart thing to do.  But Jack wasn't really that kind of person.  Jack glanced back at the Pearl and watched as a white flag was raised up to the Revenge.  He sighed and grinned at the captain of the merchant ship.  

            "You're quite an idiot, you know that?"  Jack said, whipping out his pistol quickly and shooting Anne.  Nobody noticed when the bullet veered slightly to the side.  But the captain's men were shocked and they dropped her so she fell to her knees on the ground.  

            "You… shot her."  The captain said with disbelief.  

            "That I did, mate."  Jack raised his gun.  "And now I'll be shooting you."  Anne looked up from the deck and grinned at him slightly, so that only he noticed.  

            The captain and his crewmembers started to back away from Anne, and before they could do anything, Jack had stepped forward and Anne was leaning on his shoulder for support.  

            Jack slowly backed away from the merchants and then, he let Anne go across first, holding on the board so she could steady herself.  The crew was still looking on with shock.  Jack went next, walking backword with his gun still on the men.  

            Anne was waiting on the other side.  

            "Damn you Jack."  She said to him, grinning slightly, but weakly.  "That hurt.  Next time, _I'll be the one to shoot _you_."  _

            "You're alive, aren't you?"  He said, casting her a weary grin.  "Gibbs, deal with everything, please.  The Revenge… don't fight her, let's just go back to Port Royal.  Those damn merchants deserve to be raided."  

            Anne looked troubled, but she said nothing, and Jack thought nothing of it.  Anamaria did, however.  

            "What's up, Red?  Is it that bullet that's bothering you, because if you want me to, I'll smack Jack for you."  Anne gave her a weak smile.  

            "Well, it's just… The Revenge…"  

            Suddenly something clicked into place in Jack's very muddled brain.  "The Revenge was your ship?"  He said quietly, already knowing the answer.  

            "We can get back to that some other time, Jack.  I'll deal with it on my own time.  At the moment, Mari has to get back to Tawny, and you have to get smacked for shooting me."  

            "You're alive, aren't you?"  

            "Couldn't you have given me some warning?"  

            "No.  You didn't give me any warning when you stole the Pearl."  

            "You were going to take my share of the treasure and run off with Cutlass Liz!"  

            "You've been nothing but trouble ever since you got here!  Blackmailing and bribing me for your share of the treasure, not telling me about ANYTHING, especially that little stunt with the treasure, running off with Mari and leaving me to deal with Tawny, stealing the Pearl from me, making a fool out of me in front of my crew… oh, I don't know what to think anymore."  

            "What?"  Anne said softly.  

            "You heard me."  Jack said, turning around and starting to walk away down to the Captain's Cabin.  Anne lept up after him.   

            "Screw you!  I never asked you to follow me around!  You have to admit it, Jack… you were a terrible captain!  Until I came and gave you the kick in the ass that you deserved, but you can't blame me, because look now, Jack!  You have everything, everything!  Your crew loves you, you have your ship, hell, why don't you go back to Tawny and have some fun, huh?"  

            She groaned and turned around, walking slowly over to the helm, ignoring whatever pain was coming from the bullet.  Everyone's eyes followed her, including Jack's.  

            She stopped at the helm and ran her hands over the worn wood, sighing.  

            "I guess some things have to change… I don't have anything left, but I want another chance."  She leaned forward and set her gaze so that her eyes met Jack's.  

            "Downstairs, in my cabin.  Now.  We have to talk about this.  And you need to be cleaned up."  Jack said finally, breaking the silence.  Anne shifted uncomfortably, but agreed.  

            A/N oooh… next chapter, the little chat… PLOT DEVELOPMENTS!  READ ON!  AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	32. Little chat

A/N I do not own anything.  See… that was my disclaimer, r u happy now?  Better be… 

I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in awhile… feeling preoccupied…

Anyhow… thanks 4 the reviews, ppl, and if you haven't read my other stories, (Jack stories) then I suggest you do, b cuz I've been told that they are funny : D so yeah, enjoy.  Here's your update… and to my reviewers… I hope that you are grateful that I update every day for u… for the past like, week, I've had no school, but like; school starts again tomorrow, and it might be awhile.  But I don't know where this chapter is going yet, so I might just keep writing anyways… don't want to burst anyone's bubble.  Yeah, keep those bubbles nice and big for me… extra bubble gum to anyone who reviews.  

            Let's see… when we left off, Anne and Jack were going to his cabin to talk… he he, I'm so evil… 

POTC came out!  I was sooooo excited, but it turns out I can't get it till Christmas!  So now I'm getting all these reviews about deleted scenes and I haven't seen them… *sob*

***~***

            Anne watched as Jack got out a bandage and some rum from a cabinet in his room, and then they both sat on the bed.  

            The first thing she noticed was that the bed was cleaner… it just… it smelled nicer, it was fresher and… well, it was hard to describe.  But… there was something missing… it just… didn't smell like Jack.  

            She wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.  

            "Jack, you know that I'm going to leave."  She said uncomfortably as Jack handed her a clean shirt and a pin to pin it up away from the wound.  She turned around so he wouldn't see, and pulled the shirt over her head, very conscious of him staring at her back.  When she pinned it up and turned around, he seemed to be pretending like he hadn't been watching her.  

            Not like there was anything she could say or do… it would be uncomfortable to say anything.   

            Finally, Jack answered her.  

            "I know you're going to leave."  

            "Do you want me to?"  

            He was silent.  He took the cloth and soaked it in water, and then began to lightly clean her gunshot.  Her skin tingled just slightly from his warm fingers drawing across it.  She tried to relax.  

            _Some people think that pirates don't feel and think like normal people.  They forget that we're exactly the same.  Anne thought to herself.  __Somehow, with Jack, you never forget how human he is…_

She tensed visually when she saw him reach for the rum.  He smiled weakly at her.  

            "I know, you're going to leave, Anne, but I want you to leave on your ship."  

            Anne wondered what he was talking about… her ship?  She didn't have a ship, not anymore.  

            "The Revenge."  He reminded her, seeing her expression. 

            She sighed.  

            "You don't have to do that, Jack."  

            The hand that was reaching for the rum stopped in midair and returned to his lap.  

            "Of course I do, love.  I know what it feels like to be without your own ship, your own freedom and destiny to control the way you want it.  And I can see in your eyes that that's what you want.  Besides, you were right, about what you said before.  You helped me find what I needed again, and now I owe you.  Yeah, I owe you, Anne."  

            "Jack, you saved my life back on that merchant ship… if you hadn't been there, I might have even killed myself because of what I was doing to Marissa… I only wanted her to have a chance, Jack!  But I almost ruined everything."  

            "What are you talking about, Anne?  Giving her a chance?  Everyone thought that you were just doing it to give Tawny a heart attack."  

            "What?  I would never, ever do that!  I just wanted Mari to have a chance to live her dreams."  

            "What, being taken away from the people who she belonged with?"  

            "It she spent any longer there, she would never leave!"  

            "It was her choice to make!  What if she decided she didn't want to leave if it meant leaving her family?  I expected you would know better than to just take her away."  

            "Yeah, you and the rest of the world."  

            "What is that supposed to mean?"

            "Everyone depends on me to always know exactly what to do, all the time!  Dammit Jack, if it weren't for me, your crew might've mutinied."

            "I know that!  So what's your point?"

            "Don't you understand how hard it is?  If everyone always depends on you… then what happens when one day, you mess up?  What happens then, Jack?"  

            He just stared at her, unaware of what to say.  

            "So what do you want me to do about it?  Be all sympathetic?  Get over it, Anne.  Sometimes people expect things of you.  Everybody has some things that they're expected to do."  

            Anne pouted slightly, and Jack picked up the rum, unscrewing the cap quickly.  He soaked the cloth in rum, and Anne watched warily.  She knew what was coming and didn't like it, but there really wasn't anything she could do.  

            But obviously their little chat had put Jack in a sour mood.  He was not careful at all with spilling the rum onto her skin.  

            She shrieked, jumping up and hissing in pain.  

            "Oh, dammit Jack!  Shit, oh, damn you, stupid jerk!  Ouch… oh, oh, oh…"

            She took a clean cloth out of the cabinet and soaked it in water, pressing it over the place where the rum was spilled, and then she turned on Jack.

            "Oh, you are sooo lucky I didn't just kill you when you did that."  

            "Would you really have?"  Jack asked, sounding amused.  

            "Yes!  I wouldn't have in normal circumstances, but dammit, Jack, you surprised me!  It would have been one of those instinctive… jump up and kill whatever is causing me pain sort of things… you are too damn lucky, Jack, too damn lucky… one of these days, your luck is going to run out.  Shit, Jack, it stings!"  

            She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, breathing in between her teeth, and then she grinned at Jack and opened her eyes.  

            "Is the bullet still under my skin?"  She asked him.  

            "No." 

            "Good."  She sighed and tied a bandage around her waist, covering the wound which was still bleeding a little bit.  But at least the cloth wasn't soaked with crimson within seconds of being placed down.  

            Then she turned back to Jack and pulled the rum bottle out of her hands, unscrewing the cap.  She walked over to a different cabinet and rifled around inside it for a second, pulling out a dagger.  Jack watched without concern.  

            She walked back over to him slowly, taking a sip out of the bottle of rum.  When she was close enough, she slashed at his arms with the dagger in one quick movement, and in the next second, poured some rum onto the bleeding cut.  

            It wasn't very deep at all, but Jack was soon hissing with pain also.  He had no way of knowing that was what she was about to do.  

            She dropped the bottle onto the ground, where it broke into many pieces, and walked quickly out of the room before Jack could react to anything.  

            She slept in Anamaria's cabin that night.    


	33. suicide?

A/N Ok… *sniff* I know that I haven't updated in awhile… but that's no reason for nobody to review!  *sobs*

Disclaimer.  Yeah.  No owning.  

***~***

            Over the next few days Anne and Jack made a point of avoiding each other… Anne spent most of her shift in the crows nest, keeping watch.  When she wasn't on her watch, she was with Anamaria, in her cabin or in the galley.  

            Jack spent the entire day at his helm, staring up at the crows nest.  If the rest of the crew noticed a cut on his arm, they said nothing.  But it was quite obvious that Jack was angry about something or other.  

            Anamaria was caught in the middle… ever since she had helped Anne with her plan to take the treasure and the Pearl, they had been friends… but she was stuck between being loyal to her captain and true to her friendship.  

            Plus, she was unsure of what was going to happen… would Anne leave, or would she stay?  

            The only person who was sure of that answer was Anne, apparently.  

            Anamaria heard Anne get up, out of her cot, and put her clothes on, even though Anne was doing her best to keep silent.  

            Anamaria was worried.  

            She followed.  

            Jack woke up in the middle of the night; unsure of what it was that had woken him up.  He saw that his door was cracked open slightly… hadn't he closed it?  Must've been the wind…

            He got out of his bed and stood up, slipping on his shirt and boots, but not bothering with hat or coat or even weapons.  He was about to go up on deck when he glanced over at the desk in the corner and saw something he did not recognize.  Walking over to the desk, he picked up the piece of paper that was there, and instantly recognized the handwriting.  Of course.  

            His first thought was to go out and confront Anne about the note… but he decided to read it first.  

            Standing in a place where the moonlight illuminated the paper a little bit clearer, he bent over the paper and tried to read it. 

_Dear Jack,_

_I suppose you will be pleased to hear that this time I'm not taking anyone with me.  Maybe not pleased, though… you didn't really want me to go, did you?  Well, not that it matters now… you must understand that I'm doing what I have to do.  I don't want your help with the Revenge, Jack.  In fact, I don't want it back at all.  Even if it is my ship, if I were to take it back, it would not be the same.  I appreciate your trying to help.  _

_And I'm sorry that I had to leave.  I am just messing everything up.  There's no reason for me to stay.  I have taken my share of the treasure, so don't worry about needing to bring it to me.  _

_Goodbye, Jack, and good luck.  Maybe we will meet again.  Do you think that it's only a coincidence that this is the third time I've tried to leave?  _

_                                                                                                                                    -Anne_

Good riddance, Jack tried to tell himself.  But then he shook that thought away.  

What was she talking about?  Leaving?  Where would she go?  How would she go?  Didn't she know that they would simply follow her, wherever?  

And how could she possibly leave?  They were on a ship, in the middle of the ocean, for gods sake!  What did she mean, leave?  

Suddenly, it hit him that she might mean, kill herself.  He rushed out onto deck, but there was no Anne in sight, only Anamaria, standing on the deck staring at something in the water.  Jack was suddenly very afraid that Anne was dead and he was too late…

"Oh, no."  He whispered.  Anamaria turned at the sound of him saying this, and he saw her face, tear streaked.  This only made him feel worse… it couldn't be true!  

He started to take off his boots, to jump in after her to save her, but Anamaria ran over and grabbed him, shoving him down so he would listen.  He struggled wildly so he could go.  

"Jack!  Jack, calm down!  She had to leave, don't you understand?"  

Jack was still struggling.  

"But _suicide?  There's no reason for dying!"_

Anamaria looked at him strangely, so that Jack stopped struggling for a moment.  Then she laughed, clearly and loudly, her laughter ringing out over everything else.  

"Jack, what are you talking about?  She took one of our boats that we keep for rescues and sending people out for supplies and messengers! What do you mean, suicide?  Anne isn't a fool."  

Jack absorbed this information slowly and then watched Anamaria's expression as she helped him up.  He ran to the rail and stared out at sea, where Anne should have been… but there was nothing.  The moonlight was thin, too dim for him to see very far at all.  The glossy water seemed darker than he could ever remember, as he tried to find some reason, some thing to go after her for.  

The only thing he came up with was that she lied… because she had, of course.  She might try and convince herself that she didn't want her ship back, but she did.  

She did.  

She wouldn't go after it, though.  She would convince herself that she didn't want it.  

_Please, Anne… _Jack thought to himself, hoping he could tell her somehow.  _Please understand that I have to help you with this one last thing.  And then you can leave, and never see me again if you want to.  Please let me help you.  _

Anne sat in the small boat, a fair ways away from the Pearl, and watched it's outline get thinner and thinner in the dull moonlight.  The sails blended perfectly with the sky.  

She cradled her head in her hands and wondered what on earth had possessed her to uproot herself again.  

_He wanted to help.  Why didn't you let him?  _

_I don't want him to stay with me for too long… when I leave him in the end… I won't be able to do it.  _

_I don't want what happened to Calico to happen to him…_

She did not cry, or feel sorry for herself.  What was done was done… no turning back.  

_The only place to go is forward.  _

A/N I'm sorry it's so short.  I have to go.  : D more later.


	34. Tortuga

A/N Thanks **Paaje**, for reviewing… : D I was beginning to think that everybody else had forgotten this story even existed.  And thanks to **Jessicagreenblue…** new reviewer!  Glad you finally got around to reading this one.  

Once again… I do not own any of the characters in this story that belong to… somebody else.  

***~***

            Anamaria took the helm that morning because Jack had locked himself in his cabin and spent the morning getting rid of the extra rum that was lying around.  Getting rid of it in the only way he knew how.  Anamaria recognized his condition and the fact that he was unfit to sail, and she took charge.  

            Jack, while having a wonderful ability to be able to hold his alcohol, was quite drunk.  Mumbling to himself about beautiful redheads that kept screwing him over, his crew left him alone.  He only came out to drunkenly stumble to the head or to the galley to find something to eat, only to discover that eating made him sick because they hadn't stopped to get more food since Anne made them stop at Nassau.  

            After about three days of this drunken stumbling around, Gibbs decided that Jack needed some cheering up… after all, there were plenty of fish in the sea, and Jack was known for swimming around from fish to fish.  Gibbs did his best with what food was left to make the best meal he could come up with… then he dragged Jack down to eat with the rest of the crew.  

            Jack was sullen and picky while eating, and Gibbs was slightly disappointed… all efforts to cheer the captain up had been in vain.  Anamaria patted his back.  

            "It was a good plan, Gibbs, it just didn't work.  We all appreciate you for trying."  

            But the meal was actually pretty disgusting, so nobody ate it anyway.  

            Some of the crewmen even tried teaching cottons parrot to say "look on the bright side" in an effort to crack a smile with Jack.  

            But nothing worked.  

            Anamaria was frustrated and she finally stomped up to Jack cabin to try and yell some sense into him.  

            "Jack, if you don't shape up, the crew will mutiny!"

            Jack didn't answer.  Finally, he just sighed in response.  

            "Alright then, Jack, are you honestly going to make me drag Anne back here to talk some sense into you?  You are pathetic, Jack Sparrow!"  

            "Captain."  Jack replied meekly.  

            "No."  Anamaria replied, storming out.  

            "Captain!"  Jack said, sticking his finger up in the air matter of factly, but halfheartedly, and then sighing and lowering it again.  

            _What are you doing, Jack?  Why are you just sitting there?  Am I honestly going to have to come back and mutiny against you **again? **_Jack heard Anne's voice inside his head, and he tuned it out.  Maybe it would be better if she came back.  

            _Stop being selfish, Jack.  _It was his own voice this time.  _She deserves her chance to try and get her ship back, so stop trying to mess it up for her.  _

Jack sat up straighter in his chair.  He understood what he had to do, of course.  

            Standing up and opening the door, he squinted into the sun.  

            Anamaria was standing at the helm, and when he came out, she turned to look at him, the sun behind her head making her outline glow.  

            Jack walked over to the helm, finding his sea legs again on the way, and grinned a cheeky grin at Ana.  He kissed the top of her head faintly and then started to speak.  

            "Thank ye fer holding on while I was unable to… never mind.  Thank you for keeping yer head while I was bein' a bastard."  

            Anamaria did not smile.  "Yer welcome."  

            "Did uh… Anne tell ye where she was goin'?"  

            "Yea."  Anamaria stepped away from the helm and started to walk across the deck.  

            "Well?"  Jack called to her retreating figure.  

            Anamaria turned around.  

            "Jack, do you know how long I've been keeping this ship on track?  Three days, Jack.  I'm tired and haven't eaten in awhile… and I need to get some rest.  So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep.  It's not my problem if you miss yer girlfriend.  She's gone, Jack, of her own free will.  Can't you just leave her alone?" 

            Jack walked up to her and grabbed her arm.  

            "Look, luv, I don't want to make this hard.  You don't understand why we need to find her… but it's important.  Ye can sleep and all that after she's found, or at least after ye tell me where she is."  

            Anamaria scowled.  

            "Why should I?"  

            "Because if ye don't I'll throw ye in the brig.  You just try to sleep in there."  

            "Don't bother."  Anamaria said, turning and walking toward the brig.  "I'll go there meself."  

            Jack caught her arm.  

            "Leave me be, Sparrow!"  She spat at him.  

            "Oh, down to last names, are we?"

            "That's right."  

            "Well, then, _please _tell me where she is?"  

            Anamaria pouted when she realized she had no choice.  The gun that Jack was pressing to her forehead was loaded.  

            "You have changed, Jack."  

            "Yes I have.  I never got a chance to thank Anne fer changing me, so that's what I intend to do.  The revenge is her ship, after all."  

            "Yer crazy, Jack."  She paused.  "Alright, I'll tell ye.  But I think that it would be obvious… you seemed to come to the right conclusion before, when trying to find her."  

            "Tortuga?" Jack gaped.  

            "Tortuga."  

            Anne sighed when she arrived at the dock.  She didn't check any of the other ships in the harbors… she was confident she could find one. _Here goes, _she thought.  _The first day of the last of my life.  _

She didn't hesitate to head down to _The Faithful Bride _to get some food and some news… what ships would be available for the money that she had, and what crew would go with her.  And what sort of adventure should she aim for next.  

            She found herself wondering if somehow she could arrange a bit of a drop in with Jack…

            But reminded herself that it probably wouldn't work too well.   

            _Please forgive me, Jack.  Stay away from me, don't try to find me.  Because the next time I might not be able to let go.  _

She ignored the brawls around the whole of the bar, and just headed straight to the bartender.  

            "On the menu for today?"  She asked him, setting down and plopping three coins onto the counter.  

            The bartender made a face.  

            "You'll need more than that if you want a meal."  

            She was about to open her mouth to argue, when the coins were pushed back at her by a man sitting next to her.  He put eight coins down on the counter and grinned at the bartender.  

            "I'll take care of this one.  Get her what she wants, and I'll have the same thing.  Remember, you owe me." He said all of this to the bartender, and then turned to Anne, who got up and walked toward the door.  

            "Wait!"  He called after her, getting up and following her.  He grabbed her arm before she could leave.  

            She shrugged him off.  

            "Thanks for the offer, but I don't need to be paid for, thank you very much.  My business is my own, and it does not include you."  

            "What?  I was just trying to get to know you a little better!  What about the food?  Aren't you hungry?"  

            "I don't need you to pay for me!  I would be willing to bet I have more money than you have ever had in your whole life!"

            The man frowned.  

            "Just… how much money?"  

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Anne sat at a table in the back of the faithful bride, staring at the very same man who was sitting across from her.  

            "So let me get this straight…" The man started to say.  "You want a ship, and a crew, and in exchange, you'll pay me what you have, and fifteen percent of your plunder."

            Anne hesitated.  

            "Yes."  

            The man laughed.  

            "Why would I let little lasses like you captain my ship?  I would say it's likely that my ship would be sunk within a few weeks.  I'm not going to risk it.  What proof do you have that you can captain a ship?"

            "I vouch for her."  Said a man from behind Anne.  Anne recognized the voice and groaned inwardly.  

            "Dammit, Jack."  She muttered, standing up and staring at him.  "Why are you doing this?  I'm through with you, okay?  Thanks a lot for all you help and everything but I'm doing it on my own now." 

            "I know you want the revenge back and I want to help you get it."  He said quickly, before she could leave.   

            "So you want to help me get the revenge back?"  She said, raising an eyebrow and watching him closely. 

            "Aye."  

            "How?"  

            "Well …" 

            She sighed and turned around and kept walking.  Jack ran after her.  

            "What?  What's wrong?"  

            "I'm tired of coming up with the plans, okay?  You know very well that just attacking their ship isn't going to work at all.  They won't just surrender… it'll be dangerous!  You come up with a plan, something that might actually work, and then we'll go get my ship back, savvy?"  

            Jack thought about this for a moment.  

            Then he grinned.  

            "Okay.  I have a plan."  

            Anne turned around and stared at him again.  

            "What?"  

            "You'll see."  


	35. foiled plans

A/N Hi, all!  Been working on this and my other story, Two Pairs of Boots for the Hangman at the same time, and after I finish this one, I'm going to go back and finish The is always Hope… yes, ppl, I am sad to say that this story will be finishing soon… after Anne get's the Revenge back!  *gasp* I didn't say that!  But it doesn't matter anyway… everyone knows that's what's going to happen, right?  Well, here 'tis!  

***~***

            "Jack, this is crazy."  Anne muttered, staring at the horizon where the had been told the Revenge was seen last.  

            "That's because you don't know the whole plan yet."  

            "It'll never work Jack, and I tell you that from years of experience."  

            Jack just grinned.          

            "You'll see, darling."  

            "Fine, Jack.  But I dislike this idea."  

            "You just rest your pretty head and think about what you're going to do after you get the Revenge back." Jack said.  

            "Kill you."  Anne said, turning around and leaning against the railing so she could see Jack more clearly.  

            "Why did you honestly come back, Jack?"  

            "I already told you."  

            She just stared at him for a second, before turning back and looking at the horizon for a second, squinting.  

            "Let me see your spyglass."  She asked Jack, holding out her hand.  He gave it to her.  

            The weather was clear and sunny, but it has been known to change unexpectedly.  However, there was no storms close or anything of that sort.  She peered through the end of the spyglass and scanned the horizon carefully, not seeing anything.  Sighing, she put the spyglass down and was about to turn back to Jack to tell him the plan wouldn't work, when she hesitated and put the spyglass to her eye again.  

            She wasn't surprised when she saw the outline of the ship, but when she put the spyglass down again, her hands were shaking… from excitement.  Could it be that she was so close to getting her ship back?  How did she ever live without it?  

            "Alright, Jack, this brilliant plan of yours… lets hope it works."  

            "It will, lass.  Anamaria!  Run up a white flag!  Call it truce."  

            Anne turned to Jack, eyes narrowed.  

            "Trickery?  You're going to pretend to call truce?"  

            "No lass.  We're calling a truce, to have something to bargain with."  

            "We don't have anything to bargain with!"  

            "Treasure.  And lives."  

            "Are you telling me that you're either going to bribe the captain, or threaten his life?"  

            "You'll see, Red."  

            The Pearl was definitely faster than the Revenge, so they caught up quite easily, and waited for the Revenge to raise a white flag also.  When they did, Anne and Jack stood upon the railing of the Pearl, and Jack yelled "Permission to Board?"  

            The permission was given, and they walked across on a board that was placed between the two ships.  When Anne got across, her mind was so heavily flooded with memories… the first time she ever kissed Calico, right here.  When she met Mary, right over there.  She sighed with a slight tinge of grief… this ship belonged to her, and she would have it, if it's the last thing she ever did.  

            The pirates on the ship were just staring at them, when the captain, who looked Spanish with dark eyes and black hair, came forward and stuck out his hand.  Anne couldn't help but notice that he was incredibly handsome, in the same sort of way that Jack is.  

            "Welcome to the Revenge."  The captain said.  "My name is Captain Antonio Lazarus, Toni, please."  He turned to Jack and raised his eyebrows.  "You are Captian Jack Sparrow."  

            Jack glanced at Anne quickly.  "Glad you've heard of me."  Anne knew what he was thinking… what if the man recognized Anne?  

            Toni turned to her and studied her.  "Red hair… green eyes… somewhat familiar, you are… you are Anne Bonny, aren't you?"  

            Anne turned to Jack.  

            "What now, genius?" She asked him.  He said nothing.  Toni continued.  

            "I know why you are here.  If you want the Revenge back, milady, you are out of luck.  I am in no mood to be tricked or taken over."  

            "The ship is rightfully mine!"  Anne burst out. 

            "We are pirates, darling!  When has that ever mattered! The ship is mine and I intend for it to stay that way."  He studied her again, this time with his eyes lingering in all the wrong places.  "You are welcome to stay aboard though, only not as captain."  

            "I intend to get my ship back, _Antonio, _and you will not stop me."  

            "That is where you are wrong, senorita."  He turned and gestured to a few of his men.  "Throw them in the brig, and load the cannons!  The Pearl will be in pieces when I'm through!"   

***~***

A/N I know… perhaps it is a bit, short, eh?  I'm going through some serious writers block on this stories… open to suggestions.  


	36. playing dress up

A/N Ugh!  I'm having a hard time finishing this story.  I think it's too… well; this is one of the last chapters.  Enjoy pls.  I am on a very bad little rift of writers block.  

Oh, and please don't kill me.  You aren't going to like this chapter but I need to do something interesting.  Even if it means I have to kill Jack.  

I'm kidding!  Just read.  

***~***

            Anne sat in the cell, slumped against one wall, staring at Jack.  He was grinning at her from the other side of the brig.  

            "Oh, so I suppose you planned on this, did you?"  She asked him nastily.  She was in a terrible mood… if anything they were worse off now than before, and Jack's crew was going to be having a terrible time.  

            Jack's grin faded for a moment, but he was still grinning cheekily and it was bugging Anne beyond words.  

            "Well, I didn't plan on this in particular.  But… this will work."  He said.  

            Anne frowned.  "Dammit Jack, just tell me.  What are you thinking of doing?"  When he said nothing, Anne sighed and muttered, "Oh, I hate you."  

            Jack pulled the keys to the cell out from behind his back and held them up, pretending to look at them and contemplate.  Anne stared, and he grinned at her.  "I didn't plan on this, but I can wiggle out of it."  

            Anne continued to just stare, too tired to think about possible problems with his new plan.  "How did you…?" 

            "Filched it while 'Toni' was talking to you."  

            Anne smiled as he unlocked the cell.  "Let's just face it, mate, I love ya."  

            "Who doesn't?"  

            "So Jack, what exactly are we going to do now?"  Anne whispered in his ear as the two of them watched the commotion on deck of sailors rushing around trying to follow the Captain's fickle orders, constantly changing his battle strategies.  Jack was frowning and muttering about the chaotic state of the ship.  He glanced back at Anne.  

            "We don't have any leverage, _yet, _so for now we're heading to the Captain's quarters to see if there's anything of use down there."  Jack said, and abruptly turned away from the door and climbed down the ladder, looking at all the doors that were presented before him belowdeck.  

            "None of these are the right place."  He said, pointing to all the doors.  "There's the galley and the brig and then the crew's quarters, and another cabin over here…"  

"My cabin."  Anne said, her eyes not betraying what she felt.  "The captain's cabin is above deck."  

            Jack nodded and they were both silent for a moment.

"I'm supposed to be doing this on my own."  Anne said finally, her eyes flickering around the ship's hold..  "Thanks, Jack."  She said, looking at him.  He moved toward the door and peeked back onto the deck.  

             "Jack, wait."  She said, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket.  "I'm not sure if I want this ship back after all."  

            He looked at her with a question in his eyes.  "Too many bad memories, y'know?"  She said, giving him a weak smile.  

            "Red, you're a captain and you need a ship.  Don't let the ghosts scare you away."    

            Jack peered out again.  "Okay, Red, there's about four feet between us and the door of the cabin.  We could make a dash but that will draw attention to ourselves."  He looked back at her.  "We're just going to have to go and see what happens."  

            She nodded her understanding and the two crept out of the door, trying not to go slow and at the same time trying to be silent.  

            It worked surprisingly well.  Luck happened to be on their side because at that moment there was a huge gust of wind and everybody on board was kept occupied by trying to keep the ship steady.  

            Once inside of the captain's cabin, both Jack and Anne were able to breathe huge sighs of relief from the pressure that was over with.  Anne lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, breathing out one deep long breath.  When she sucked air back in again, she sprang up off the bed quickly as if disgusted. 

            "Horrible smell.  Reminds me of your bed."  She grinned at Jack but looked back at the bed disdainfully.

            Jack did not seem amused.  He went to the bureau and opened a few drawers, closing them quickly.  The very bottom drawer was the one he kept open, and pulled out an assortment of colorful dresses of all different sizes.  Walking over to Anne, he held one of them; a dark greenish up against her body.  She pushed away the dress and looked at Jack like he had grown an extra head.  

            "I haven't worn one of those since I was fifteen.  I'm not even sure if I know how to put it on.  There's no way you'll get me in one of those, whatever plan you have in mind, it's a bad idea."  

            "Well you're in luck because I know how to put them on."  Jack said, determined to get her in one of these dresses.  

            Anne gave a short, nervous laugh and said, "I bet you're even more familiar with how to take them off."  

            "Sure.  I'll take it off you too."  Jack said with a grin.  Anne smacked him. "Well Red, it looks like Toni's even more familiar with females then I myself.  Either that or he likes to play dress up."  

            Anne laughed and took another look at the dress.  "No way."  

            "I have a plan."  Jack said.  "Now listen…"

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "This was a bad idea."  Anne grumbled.  She was pulling on a satiny crimson dress, and she was proud of the fact that she was doing it without Jack's help.  She had made him turn around and promise to stare at the wall while she put it on.  

            While she had managed to get all the important stuff covered with material, she could not reach the last few buttons at the bottom of the back of her dress.  She felt like the only thing keeping her from falling apart was a few flimsy buttons.  

            But this was how the dress was supposed to fit.  

            She was certain she looked like a whore.  Her eyes shifted nervously to where Jack was obediently staring at the wall and she contemplated whether to ask him for help.  _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, _She kept telling herself.  _There is no way I want him to… _but she would have to. She couldn't go around with the last few buttons undone and she couldn't do it herself.  

            "Jack… a little help?"  She knew that there'd be a cocky grin on his face.  After all she had said to make him think she didn't need help…

            But before she knew it, he was right behind her, his hands drawing lightly against her spine. There was a long silence as he fastened the buttons. 

            "All done, Red."  He said finally.  She didn't turn around to look at him, but felt his eyes on her as she walked to the door of the cabin.  

            "Okay…" She said, turning around finally, and when she did she found him just staring at her.  She felt uncomfortable and tried to laugh.  "I look terrible, right?"  

            "No."  He said, but that was all.  

            And it was true.  The red dress went well with her hair and her tanned complexion looked the same, if not better.  

            She shook off the thought that he was still staring at her and tried to concentrate.  

            "This is not going to work, Jack."  

            "You say that every time."  

            "But last time I said it, it didn't work!"  

            "We're still alive, darling.  We're here.  It clearly worked, in a twisted way."  

            "Your plans are always twisted."  She grumbled, and he nudged her toward the door.  

            "Just remember to keep them distracted, Red. Can you see how many there are?"  

            "At least fifteen.  Less than twenty."  

            Jack contemplated this.  "I think this will work. If I can get over to the Pearl and get help, then we can swing over here and fight without harming either ship."  

            "It had better…"  Anne said, sighing.  "Now we should do this before something happens to mess it up."   

            Anne opened the door and started to step out cautiously.  Before she could even get one booted foot out (she had point blank refused to wear the heels that Jack had insisted upon) Jack grabbed her by the waist and gave her a quick kiss.  "Good luck Red."  He said, grinning.  

            She couldn't hide her smile.  But the sight of the men on deck made it disappear.  She stopped herself from turning around to get one last glance from Jack.  She knew he wouldn't be there.  

            But there was something wrong.  The men standing on the deck were all staring at her; with good reason; she was wearing a dress.  

            But the Captain wasn't with them.  He wasn't at the helm, he wasn't giving orders, and he wasn't in the rigging.  Antonio had disappeared.  

            And then she understood what was going on, before she even felt the metal of the pistol at her side, pushing into the fabric of the dress.  

            Jack and Anne had both fallen into a trap.  

            "Don't move, Sparrow."  Said Toni from behind her.  Anne noticed then that Jack was standing at the railing of the ship, holding a rope, contemplating whether to go over to the Pearl as planned, or do as Toni said.  Either way, it was dangerous.  Who knows, Toni might actually shoot.  

            Jack's eyes flicked back and forth from the pistol to Anne.  Anne tensed as she felt one of Toni's hands on her shoulder, running his fingers over the red fabric.  Suddenly she felt very vulnerable.  "This is my personal favorite."  Toni said, implying the dress.  "And it does suit you."  

            She met Jack's gaze, already knowing what he was going to do and begging him not to do it.  

            He swung, landing smoothly onto the deck of the Pearl and instantly shouting orders.  Anne did not hear any of this because as soon as Jack swung over, a gunshot was heard.  Stumbling backward, Antonio shot her again, within two inches of the first shot.

Both bullets hit exactly where they were aimed and Anne fell against the wall and sank to the floor, bleeding. 

Meanwhile, sailors from the Pearl were swinging onto the Revenge and it was a chaotic mess of shouting and fighting.  

****~****

A/N what do you think? If you don't review, I might end up killing her.  I was thinking about it, but I think the first rule in writing is don't kill your main character.  

Ah, who cares?  I might kill her anyway.  What do you think?  Push the little purple button!


	37. Captain Distracted

A/N Alright everyone, I suppose I got a fair enough amount of reviews for that last chapter.  *ahem* allow me to apologize for not updating frequently enough, my computer got all this adware stuff on it and we had to call this dude in to fix it and my brother wouldn't let me use his computer…. But you guys don't need to hear my excuses; you're just along for the story!  So lemme see what I can do with this one…

PS. I'm not really sure about medical stuff or anything, but like… if somebody was going to die from a gunshot, would they wake up first?  

I'm joking!  I dunno yet if I'm going to kill her or not.  

*****~*****

            Jack looked around at the destruction around him.  There were rivers of blood on the deck, sitting in puddles around men who were dead and gone.  The blood of his men mingled with the blood of his enemies.  She scanned the deck quickly for surviving members of his crew.  

            Eleven.  That was very few, barely enough to do anything at all.  There were three more who were severely wounded, and who would make it but would need to be treated first.  

            Jack wondered where Anne was.  He scanned the deck once more but she was nowhere, thank goodness.  He decided she must have gone into one of the cabins to lie down and be glad that she had her ship back.  

            Jack gestured to every able bodied man to help drag dead bodies off the deck.  "But before you throw anybody off, make sure they're dead, alright mates?"  He leaned over a man lying in front of him and frowned at the blood coming from the back of his head.  He leaned closer and cut off the guy's ear, frowning when nothing happened.  Pulling the guy over his shoulder, he went over to the side of the ship and tossed him over, watching the splash.  

            "Captain!"  A voice said from behind him.  For a moment he ignored the voice, but when it reiterated urgency he turned around and froze midstep.  

            After a moment of just staring at the woman lying on the deck, he lifted her onto his shoulder and carried her into her cabin, the Captain's Cabin.  

            Remembering how she said she didn't like the smell, he pulled the sheets off the bed and laid her straight on the mattress, not caring if it stained with blood. For a moment, he just looked down at her lying there on the mattress, not sure what to do.  He was totally helpless.  What did he know about medicine?  All he remembered was that for little cuts you have to pour rum onto it and then bandage it.  

            But this was not a little cut.  

            He heard footsteps behind him.  "Cap'n?"  Gibbs' voice came with a bit of a waver.  

            "Yes?"  Jack said, not looking up from Anne.  

            "We lost all of our cabin boys except one."  

            "Yes."  Jack said, reaching out and brushing one of the red curls that framed Anne's face. 

            "Cap'n?"  

            Finally, Jack looked up.  Gibbs sighed.  "Should I just get the crew to help with the cleaning up of the ship, or should we leave this ship to sink?"  

            "No!"  Jack said, shaking his head.  "You can't do that.  She wanted this ship more than anything."  

            Gibbs looked meaningfully at Anne, lying on the bed.  "It doesn't look like she's in a position to be wanting anything at the moment, Cap'n."  

            "Right, right… who knows the most about medicine out of my crew?"  Jack asked.  

            Gibbs thought for a moment.  "Well, that would be Cotton, sir, but he's-"

            "Get him in here, right away!"  Jack said, shooing Gibbs out of the room.  

            "But Cap'n, Cotton's badly wounded and is in no shape to-"  

            Jack gave Gibb's a look of indignation.  "Well then, who is well enough and knows enough about medicine to attend Anne?"  

            Gibbs thought some more.  Then he grinned sheepishly.  "The cabin boy… the only one we have left, he has a fair hand at the medicine business.  Says his mother was a healer."  

            "Bring him in."  Jack said immediately.  "Now, now, what are you waiting for?"  he said, shooing Gibbs away again. A minute later, a young boy stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and snapping it shut tight.  

            "Fix it!"  Jack demanded and pointed at Anne.  

            The boy gave a small laugh.  "It's not quite that simple, Captain Sparrow."  

            But Jack was not in the mood to be giving small laughs.  The boy did not seem to notice.  "You still haven't even asked my name."  

            Jack shot him a look.  

"It's Charlie.  Charles Crowe."  The boy said very quickly, sitting down on the bed and looking over the woman who was lying there.  

             He blushed a bit upon looking at her and finally looked back up to speak to Jack.  "I need to be able to see… where the bullets are."  

            Jack frowned at him.  "I don't mean to be perverted, I just need to see the wound!"  Charlie said defensively.  

            Jack took a small knife off his belt and cut the fabric around her stomach, revealing the two places where blood was still flowing from.  

            Charlie looked a bit sick.  "This is as close as I've ever come to…"  He looked up and saw that Jack really didn't care nor want to talk.  

            "Okay, I'm trying."  He mumbled and set about trying to 'fix her.'  

***~***

About a half hour, two rum bottles, a lot of bandages, some tweezers, a string, and a needle later, Charlie sat up from his work and looked at Jack.  "I'm not quite sure if she'll still make it.  She's lost a lot of blood."  

"What about the bullets?  Did they hit anything?"  Jack asked.  

"No.  The late Antonio may have been a good shot, but he really didn't hit anything."  

            Jack looked relieved.  

            "She may die, Captain Sparrow."  Charlie said cautiously.  "She lost a lot of blood."  

            Jack looked at him like this thought had no occurred.  "She'll be fine."  He said, trying to convince himself.  

            ****~****

A/N Okay, so I can't end it yet!  But it may be a while till the update.  

Erm… by the way, please review!  Sorry this chapter is short but I know what I want to happen next and I need to figure out if it would make sense.  


	38. Death? Or Life?

A/N An update.  Sorry it took forever.  I was feeling very lazy.  I apologize.  grins You can start throwing things at me.  I love presents.  I think this is the last chapter, unless…. Well, sorry it's pretty short, but I'm at a lack of inspiration, and it's bad to leave a character at the brink of death for so long, eh mates?  So, here it is. 

            Jack was 'indisposed' all day.  Some time after the cabin boy had edged out of the room nervously, he remained locked inside the captain's quarters of The Revenge, not answering any questions asked by the crew, who were left to deal with the aftermath of the battle on their own. 

            _They're competent, _Jack told himself.  _They can deal with it.  _

            He refused to let his glance shift back to the figure still laying on the bed.  He had not moved her; had not wanted to. 

            **She may die, Captain Sparrow.  **Those words kept playing back in his head… why did he suddenly feel so useless?  When she had gotten those injuries before, he had been able to clean her up… he was good at the little stuff.  But he had no idea what to do. 

            _There's got to be some rum around here somewhere.  _He searched the cabinets around the room and even looked under the little table beside the bed.  _Spacious, _He thought to himself.  _No wonder she liked it so much… _

            Then the thought occurred to him that she said that before when she was on this ship, she wasn't the captain.  Her friend Calico Jack was the captain, not her. 

            But she also said that she had had a… relationship with the captain.  He sent another glance toward the bed, before realizing that he didn't want to know what sort of act's had been committed on that bed. 

Not that his own bed was any more innocent.  He quickly shook off those sorts of thoughts. 

_Where is the goddamn rum when you need it?  _He paced for a moment, thinking of any possible place that Antonio might have kept an extra stash of rum.  Finally, giving up, he sat down on the bed with a sigh, refusing to look back down at the red haired figure still unconscious beside him. 

There was something poking him through the mattress, so he shifted positions and felt something else poking him. 

Looking suspiciously at the mattress, he inspected the seam and found that it had been sewn shut with neat stiches.  Not stitches of a handsome Spaniard. 

Cutting open the seam, he pulled out two rum bottles, one full and the other half empty.  _How long have these been here?  _

"Rum doesn't go bad."  He told himself, pulling off the cork on the half empty bottle and downing the rest of it quickly.  _Slow down, Jack, you don't know how long these bottles have to last you.  _

"Who cares," He told himself.  "Not me."  Taking another swig, he rubbed his forehead and sat back against the headboard of the bed.  "You're going crazy, Jack.  Talking to yourself and obsessing over insane redheads."  He took a long drink and placed his forehead on one of his hands. 

"Jack?"  He jumped about three feet in the air when he heard a familiar voice.  It was faint, but he could definitely identify Anne's voice.  He turned slowly.

"Red thank goodness you're alive we all thought you were goners are you okay how do you feel what can I do?"  Jack let out a stream of words all at once and Anne smiled. 

"Calm down, Jack, I'm fine.  At the moment."  She looked around the cabin.  "I assume we won then?" 

"Yes."  Jack said, a little unsure.  This was awkward.  He had spent a lot of time waiting for her to wake up, but now he didn't know what to say.

"Damn."  Anne said, her eyes looking everywhere but at him.  "I remember all of this so well… It's a shame…" 

"What is?"  Jack asked, alarmed.

She vomited suddenly, onto the wooden floor beside the bed.  Jack grabbed one of her hands, his numerous rings pushing into her skin. 

"I'm sorry, Jack." 

"It's okay," He said, thinking she meant the vomit. 

"No," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him toward her, kissing him sweetly on the mouth.  "I meant, I'm sorry I've been all this trouble.  You came all this way for me and got y ship back, and now… I'll never even get to Captain it." 

Jack pulled her back against him for another kiss.  "You're going to live." 

"No, I won't live.  You know as well as I do that those gunshots were fatal, and you're lucky I'm conscious right now."

Jack didn't say anything.  He pulled back the blanket that covered her, and, without saying a word, picked her up in his arms, pulling up the loose clothes she was wearing. 

"Jack!  Ahhh!  Put me down, what are you doing?"  But she was helpless to fight him. 

He carried her up on the deck, where the sun was getting ready to set.  Pink and orange beams of color were cast out over the rolling silvery waves.  Jack set her on her feet in front of the helm of the ship, and the few crewmembers who had gathered about were watching as she reached out toward the helm, and… stumbled.  Jack caught her and she leaned against him, holding the wheel.  She seemed to relax, and Jack kissed her again gently. 

"Jack, you're an angel." 

"How are you so calm?  You're going to die." 

She sighed deeply, and didn't answer for a while.  Finally, she said,  "There's nothing I can do about it, so why should I fret?" 

"It's good that you're not afraid of death." 

"It's the risk we take, as pirates." 

"I love you."  Jack said. 

"I love you too." 


	39. goodbye, my reviewers!

Sorry guys, but that was the end!

There' not much more that needs to be said... Anne dies and the history books forever remain clueless as to where she disappeared to.

I mean, that's how I see the ending, but who knows... in some strange twist of fate, Anne may live and Jack will be reunited with her later on.

That's really up to you though. I am thoroughly finished with this story, because it feels like it's been drawing out forever, and now it ends too sharply.

Sorry, but if you want to write a sequel or something, then go ahead, just email me to tell me you're doing so.

And I'd love to know how it turns out.

Hat's off to you, my faithful reviewers.


End file.
